The Chosen
by Freakyckik
Summary: I'm not good at summarys so just read the proluge that might explain it alittle R&R ppl plz. I FINALLY FINSHED IT!
1. Proluge

The planet is on the brink of destruction and everyone and every thing is suffering. The things that live on this planet depend on the chosen ones their the only hope for the future. One with a tortured soul, the second a human disaster, the third trapped in the darkness, the fourth with a troubling past, and the fifth a sweet and gentle soul, These are the chosen ones. They must stand up against him. Although it will be dangerous and hardships will be great, they need to be strong in order to stand against what he will do. No one knows who he is or were he comes from. He causes disaster whenever he shows up, the people of this planet must be ready for anything he does. Some say he comes from the underworld or some say he comes from the deepest reaches of hell. The chosen ones don't know anything about being chosen, only one of them knows about it. Let me tell you why the chosen ones are chosen, the one with a tortured soul is chosen for her love for nature and for her kindness, the other one is chosen for his strength and for his tranquility, the one trapped in the darkness is chosen for her serousness and for her courage, the one with troubling past is chosen for his upbeat attitude and for his heart, and the fifth one is chosen for his generosity and for his gentle soul. The fate of the planet lies in their hands. He is planning to put the chosen ones in capsules one on a snowy moutain,100 feet below the surface, another in a shadowy meadow, one in the valley of death, and another in the deserted land. Once its done then he will drain there powers in two-thousand years and take over the world.


	2. Rain

Rain stood on a hill that was right outside of her village. Her long black hair blowing in the wind and her soft grey eyes stared at the sky.

"What a nice day,"she said as she closed her eyes. She put her hands behind her back as she sighed."Why can't every day be like this?"she asked herself.

"Rain!"Her mom called.

Rain turned to face her mom."What?"Rain asked sweetly.

"Have you forgotten about your chores?"her mom asked.

"Oh, I forgot to milk the cows..huh,"Rain replied.

"Yeah, now you have to make dinner and feed the chickens and wash the dishes,"her mom said.

"Sorry for messing around mom,"Rain said as she went to go feed the chickens. Rain grabbed some corn and threw it at the chickens and left to start making dinner. Rain slipped on an apron over her white shirt and over her Levi pants. She started making steak and potatoes. She hummed as she cooked."Hey Rain,"a voice said.

"Josh? What are you doing here?"Rain asked as she turned back to the stove to hid her smile.

"Just came to see you,"he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled and pushed him away. He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Meet me by the hill at midnight,"he said.

"Ok..meet you there,"she said with a giggle."Well, goodbye for now,"he said and pulled Rain into a passionate kiss.

"Bye,"she said as she turned back to the stove. She turned off the stove and made the table. She put the food on four plates and poured four glasses of milk. She opened the door and called,"Dinner!"

Her brother ran through the door and sat in his seat."Mmm..steak and baked potatoes,"her brother said as he licked his lips. He reached for a fork and was aiming for his potatoes."Michael!"Rain yelled and slapped his hand.

"Oww, why did you do that for?"He asked.

"Your supposed to wait until mom and dad are here,"she replied as she sat in her seat. Her dad came in and took his seat."Hi dad,"Rain greeted.

"Hey sweetheart,"he greeted. Rain's mom came in and took her seat."Ok Michael, you can eat now,"Rain said as she picked up her fork. Her brother ate his food in about one minute."Mom may I be excused?"Michael asked."Yes, to your room that is,"their mom replied. Michael groaned and went up stairs to his room. They were all finished and Rain picked up the dishes. She put them in the sink and turned on the hot water. She hummed while she washed the dishes."We're heading of to bed,"her mom said.

"Night,"Rain replied as she started to wash her last dish.

"Night,"her mom said as she walked to her room.

"Perfect,"Rain said under her breath. She put away her last dish and looked at the cloak.

'Better get ready,'Rain thought as she took off her apron. She went into the bathroom and washed her hands and her face. She went and got her coat off of the coat hanger. She opened the door slowly so it wouldn't make a sound. She closed the door softly and ran towards the hill. She sat down on top of the hill."Hey,"Josh said as he walked up hill.

"Hi,"Rain said as she stood up. Josh wrapped his right arm around her.

"So how was it in at the marshes?"Rain asked.

"It would have been better if you were there with me,"he replied."That's so sweet,"Rain said after she gave him a peck on the cheek."I got you this,"he said as he lifted up the rose he was holding in his left hand.

"Its so pretty ,"she said as she took it in her hands.

"I love you,"he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too Josh,"she said as she pulled him into an embrace.

He laid his head on top of hers."Hey Josh,"Rain said.

"What?"he asked.

"Do you thing we'll be together forever?"She asked softly.

"I'm not sure, but I hope we will,"he replied as he stroke her hair. Rain held on tighter to Josh.'At least his honest, rather than Luke,'she thought.

"Thanks for being honest,"Rain said.

"Why wouldn't I be honest with you?"he asked.

"Because some guys aren't honest like Luke,"She replied as tears fell down her face. Josh grabbed her chin softly as he made her look into his green eyes.

"I would never lie to you,"Josh said.

Rain closed her eyes and reopened them when she realized that his lips were on hers. Josh spun her as they kissed.

"Josh..I sorry for comparing you to Luke,"she mumbled against his lips.

"Its all right...I still love you,"he mumbled against her lips.

Rain moved away from Josh."Thanks for understanding,"she said. He smiled and he put his hands on her shoulders."What time is it?"Rain asked.

"One o'clock,"he replied.

"I better be going,"Rain said.

"Don't you have a day of?"he asked.

"Yeah,"Rain said.

"Lets meet at the park tomorrow,"Josh said.

"What time?"Rain asked.

"At noon,"he replied.

"Well until then. love you,"Rain said.

"Love you too,"he said.

"Bye,"Rain said.

"Bye,"he said and pulled her into a polite kiss. Rain ran home and open and closed the door softly. She tipped toed up to her room and change into her Pajama pants and shirt. She laid down and fell strait to sleep.

She woke up the next day and took a shower. She changed into black pants and a white shirt and a black vest. She put on her locket and her brown boots and walked into the kitchen for breakfast."Morning mom, morning dad, and morning Michael,"Rain said as she poured her a bowl of cereal. She ate and went to brush her teeth. She brushed her teeth and went back down stairs."Bye mom, bye dad,"Rain said as she reached for the door knob.

"Where are you going?"her dad asked.

"To the park,"Rain replied.

"Come back at Three o'clock,"her mom called after Rain.

"Ok bye,"Rain said as she rushed out the door. She ran all the way to the park. Josh stood by an oak tree."Hi,"Rain called to him.

"Hi,"he called back. Rain walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Want to take a walk?"Josh asked.

"Sure,"she said as she started to walk.

"You look nice today,"Josh complemented.

"Thanks, you do too,"she complemented back. He chuckled and said,"Thanks."

She grabbed his hand and they continued their walk. She smiled and thought,'Josh is such a nice man, but he's a better boyfriend.'

"What have you been doing while I was up at the marshes?"Josh asked.

"Same thing I do every day...chores,"Rain replied.

"And?"He asked.

"Missing you,"she replied.

"Just as I thought,"he said.

"Well did you miss me?"Rain asked.

"Of course, I was thinking about you every day,"he replied with a big grin on his face.

"Good,"she said and she started to dancing around."You're a goof,"he teased.

"So are you, and you know it,"she replied.

"So I am,"he said and started dancing with her. Rain giggled and pushed him to the ground. He pulled her down with him. She giggled hysterically."Hey,"a boys voice called.

"Michael!"Rain exclaimed and jumped up.

"Mom told me to come get you. Its ten minutes past three,"He said.

"Wait for me by the swings,"Rain said.

"Fine,"Michael said as he headed off towards the swings.

"Gotta go,"Rain said and leaned up and kissed him.

"See you tomorrow,"Josh said.

"Love you,"Rain said.

"I love you too,"he said.

"Bye,"Rain said.

"Bye sweetheart,"Josh said.

"Ok lets go,"Rain said to her little brother. They walked home. They walked though the front door. Rain sat down on the coach."Hey,"her dad called."Hi,"Rain said.

"You know what your growing into a very beautiful woman,"her dad said."Thanks dad,"Rain said.

Rain's dad stroked her hair and asked,"Rain, how is Josh?"

"Fine...why?"she asked.

"No reason,"he replied."Is he treating you right?"he asked.

"Yeah, he's the best thing that ever happened to me,"she said.

"Good, I don't want your heart broken again,"he said.

"Thanks dad. I love you,"Rain said and gave him a big hug.

"I love you too,"he said. Her dad went back into the kitchen. Rain lay down and looked up at the clock. It said Five o'clock.'Moms probably getting ready to cook dinner,'she thought as she closed her eyes."Dinner,"her mom called an hour later.

Rain got up and took her seat at the kitchen table. Her mom cooked sausage and soup.'Tonight's the night,'a voice said in Rain's head.

'Tonight's the night for what?'Rain thought. The voice didn't reply.'That was weird,'Rain thought as she took a bite out of her sausage.'Tonight's the night,'the voice chanted in her head.

"Mom may I be excused?"Rain asked.

"Are you sick?"Rain's mom asked.

"No, just tired,"Rain lied.

"Your excused,"Rain's mom said.

"Goodnight,"Rain said and ran up to her room. She laid down on the bed and the voice chanted,'Tonight's the night.'

Rain shook her head to try to make it go away. The voice kept chanting the same words.'Go away voice,'Rain said to the voice. It kept on chanting. Rain tip toed out of her house and to the hill. She sat down on top of the hill and the voice kept on chanting.'Please go away,'Rain begged the voice.

'Are you afraid Rain?'the voice asked.

'Go away, go away, go away!'she replied.

'Perfect,'the voice said and laughed an evil laugh.

Rain woke up on top of the hill. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked back at her town. It was destroyed and all that was left was its rubble. Rain ran towards her home or what was left of her home."Mom! Dad! Michael! Josh! Anybody!"She called with tears running down her face.

"My home,"Rain said as more tears fell down her face."Nooooooooooooo!" She screamed and fell to the ground crying. She started running, she didn't know were she was going,but she just kept on running.


	3. Jake

Jake sat on rock by a town that he knew nothing about. All he knew was its name: Agasta. He ran his fingers though is long spiky black hair. His dark brown eyes looked up at the mountains. He couldn't stay in one town forever because where ever he goes he always causes trouble. He looked to the right to see a woman running. She wore a white shirt and black vest over it and she wore black pants and brown boots. She tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. She sat up and covered her face with her hands. Jake walked over to her."Hey,"he said calmly.

"Huh?"she said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"There's no need to cry, you only tripped,"he said.

The woman stood up and said,"Its not because I tripped."

He looked strait into her grey eyes."Then what is it?"he asked.

She flipped her long black hair that was down to her hips.

"My home town was destroyed,"She replied as more tears filled her eyes.

"How?"he asked.

"I don't know. All I remember is a voice chanting tonight's the night,"she replied as she dusted off her clothes."And I woke up on the hill that is right outside of my town,"she added.

"I'm sorry,"Jake said.

"Its not your fault,"she said as she wiped her tears.

"Hey are you hungry?"Jake asked. She nodded."My treat,"He said as he grabbed her hand and led her into the town. They went into a restrant. They sat down in a booth."Didn't catch Your name,"Jake said.

"Rain,"she replied,"What's yours?"

"Jake,"he replied and held his hand out. Rain smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you,"Rain said.

"Here's your menus,"a waitress said as she handed them there menu. Jake looked though the menu and set it down. He looked at Rain. She was looking at the menu.'Wow didn't realize how pretty she looks,'he thought."What are you looking at?"Rain asked.

"Nothing..nothing,"he replied.

She giggled and smiled a bit. The waitress came back.

"Are you ready?"she asked.

"Yeah,"Rain and Jake said together.

"Ok shoot,"she said.

"I'll have chicken soup,"Rain said.

"To drink?"The waitress asked.

"Green tea,"Rain replied.

"And you sir?"the waitress asked.

"Ditto,"Jake replied.

"To drink?"she asked.

"Spite,"he replied.

"Is that all?"The Waitress asked.

"Yes,"Rain and Jake said at the same time.They both turned red. Rain laughed. The waitress left."Your red,"Jake teased.

"So are you,"she said with a giggle."Is this your home town?"Rain asked.

"No,"Jake replied.

"Where's your home town then?"She asked.

"It was a small town named: Husta,"Jake replied.

"Was?"Rain asked.

"I had to leave because what happened,"he said.

"What happened?"She asked.

"I'll tell you later,"Jake said.

"Ok,"Rain replied with a frown.

"Hey,how old are you?"Jake asked.

"Seventeen,"Rain replied,"Why?"

"Just wanted to know,"Jake replied.

"How old are you?"Rain asked.

"Eighteen,"Jake replied.

"Hey Jake,"Rain said.

"Huh?"Jake replied.

"Thanks,"she said.

"For what?"Jake asked.

"For everything you done,"Rain said.

"No problem,"he said.The waitress came back with their drinks.

"Here you go,"she said as she set them on the table.Rain grabed a sweet & low and poured it into her tea."When are you gona tell me what happened?"Rain asked with a serous face.

"After we're done eating,"Jake replied."What's that around your neck?"Jake asked.

"Its my locket,"Rain said as she took a sip out of her tea.

Jake leaned over and grabed it."Nice material,"Jake said as he began to open it.

On one side of the locket it showed a Man,a woman with a baby,and a child.On the other side it showed It showed a teenager girl and a teenager boy holding hands."Is this you?"Jake asked as he pointed to the child.

"Yes, and that's my Mom and Dad and that's my brother,"Rain replied.

"Who are they?"Jake asked as he pointed to the other picture.

"That's Josh and me,"Rain replied.

"Whose Josh?"Jake asked.

"My boyfriend,"Rain replied.

"Is he dead?"Jake asked. Rain nodded and frowned."I'm sorry,"Jake said as he shut the locket and sat back down in his seat.

"For what?"Rain asked.

"For upsetting you,"Jake replied.

"You didn't upset me really,"Rain said.

Jake smiled and thought,'She's really trying hard to hid her pain, pour girl,'

"Here's your food,"the waitress said as she set down the food."Is there anything else you want?"the waitress asked.

"No thanks,"Rain and Jake said together.

"I'll be back with your check then,"she said as she walked off. Jake took a gulp out off his spite and gulped down his soup pretty fast."You have a noodle on your face,"Rain said as she took a bite out of her soup. Jake wiped the noddle off his face and drank the juice that was left. Rain finished her soup and her tea. The waitress set down the check and took there dishes .Jake laid down Fifty Gil.

"Ready to go?"Jake asked Rain. She nodded and they walked out of the restrant.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?"Rain asked.

"As soon as we reach my camp,"Jake replied.

"Fine,"Rain said. Jake chuckled about how disappointed she looked. They arrived at camp.

Jake went inside the tent and Rain followed."Ok tell me,"Rain said.

"It happened a month ago..."

A month ago

Jake ran inside his mothers house."Mom!"Jake called.

"Jake your back!"his mom called as she ran down to him. Jake picked his mother up and spun her."You grown so much in just a year,"his mom said as she ran her fingers through his hair."Are you hungry?"His mom asked.

"No,"Jake replied as he sat down in a chair. She grabbed his chin gently to look at him.

"Your so handsome..I bet the girls never leave you alone,"she said.

"Not really,"Jake replied. His mother laughed at his comment.

"Have you wrote any new songs mom?"Jake asked.

"Yes, Just let me get my guitar,"she replied as she started running up the stairs.

She came back down with her guitar. She sat down and said,"Its called: Simple and clean.

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said"No,

I don't think life is that simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh, baby don't go

Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on the water?

When we are older You'll understand

It's enough when I say so

When you walk away

you don't hear me say please

Oh, baby don't go

Simple and clean is the way your making me feel tonight

Its hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

When you walk away

you don't here me say please

Oh, baby don't go

Simple and clean is the way your making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyound this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothings like before.

"Wow that was great mom!"Jake said."Whose it for?"

"For my boyfriend of course,"she replied with a big grin on her face.

"Mom I believe that you're the greatest singer in the world,"Jake said.

"Nah, I'm not the greatest,"his mom said.

"Well you are to me,"Jake said.

"Ah..stop, you're flattering me,"she said as she put her guitar in her guitar case."You best take a shower boy,"his mom said as she got up to put away her guitar. Jake nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

He got out of the shower and went to his room to get dressed. He put on black dress pants and a white long sleeved shirt.

"Jake dinners ready!"his mom called.

"Be down in a minute,"Jake called. Jake went down to the kitchen and sat down. His mom handed him mashed potatoes and french bread. His mom sat down and took a bite out of her potatoes."So how was it up in the marshes?"she asked.

"It was ok, but there was an avalanche and I barley made it out alive,"Jake replied.

"How did you survive?"his mom asked.

"A guy named Josh helped me,"he replied. Jake's mom nodded and took another bite of her potatoes. Jake finished his dinner and he put his dishes in the sink. Jake went to the front room to watch tv."Jake, I'm gonna go to bed,"his mom said.

"Night mom,"Jake said.

"Night,"she said as she kissed his fore head. Jake yawned and turned off the tv and headed to bed.

"Jake!"his mom called in the morning.

"What!"he called back.

"Get dressed were going out to breakfast with Mike,"she replied.

"Ok give me a second or two,"Jake said as he slipped into Levi pants. He pulled on a blue tea shirt. He brushed his hair and teeth and washed his face.

"Are you ready?"his mom called.

"Yeah,"Jake replied as he slipped on his blue and black flip-flops. He ran down the stairs. He looked at his mom. She was wearing a light blue Levi pants and a pink tank top. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail and she was wearing her tennis shoes.

"Ready?"she asked as she raised her eyebrow up. He nodded and they headed towards the restrant.

"What took you guys so long?"Mike asked.

"Jake here over here took his time getting ready,"Jake's mom replied.

"Hey, you could of woke me up earlier,"Jake said in defense.

"Well lets go,"Mike said. They sat down at a table.

"Here's your menus,"the waitress said. Jake Picked up the menu and shortly after that he set it right back down. The waitress came back."Are you ready?"

"Yes,"Mike said.

"Ok shoot,"she said.

"I'll have the special,"Mike said.

"To drink?"she asked.

"Coffee,"he replied. She turned towards Jake's mom.

"I'll have pancakes with whipped cream on it,"Jake's mom said.

"Syrup?"The waitress asked.

"Maple,"Jake's mom replied.

"To you want a side order?"the waitress asked.

"Yes, I'll have bacon,"Jake's mom replied.

"To drink?"The waitress asked.

"Coffee,"Jake's mom replied. The waitress turned towards Jake.

"I'll have the bacon and eggs special,"Jake said.

"To drink?"The waitress asked.

"Also coffee,"Jake replied.

"Is that all?"the waitress asked. They nodded and the waitress walked away.

"So Jake how have you been?"Mike asked.

"Fine,"Jake replied.

"Good,"Mike said. Jake's mom looked at Jake.

"Tired?"she asked.

"No I'm not I'm as awake as can be. Of course I'm tired,"he said.

"You'll be fine as soon as you have some coffee,"she said as she patted his head.

"Here's your coffee,"The waitress said as she sat the coffee down. She left again. Jake took a drink out off his coffee."That's good coffee,"Jake said as he took another sip out of it. His mom laughed.

Jake looked over to his mom and Mike. They were holding hands. Jake rolled his eyes and took another sip out of his coffee. He sat down his cup of coffee. He felt someone hit his head."Ow,"he said as he turned to look at the person who hit him. It was his friend Jessie."What did you do that for?"he said as he rubbed his head.

"Don't you think you should've visited me when you came back,"She replied.

"Gee sorry Jess,"Jake said.

"This your girlfriend?"Mike asked.

"No we're just friends,"Jessie replied as she glared at Jake.

"Looks like she's mad,"Jake's mom said.

"Well mind if I sit down?"she asked cheerfully.

"Not at all,"Jake Replied.'Thank god she has mood swings,'Jake thought.

"So how was the marshes?"Jessie asked.

"Fine,"Jake said.

"Glad you came back in one piece,"Jessie said with a giggle.

Jake took another sip out of his coffee."How've you been Jess?"Jake asked.

"Just fine thank you,"Jessie said.

"That's good,"Jake said as he took another sip out his coffee.

"Guess what Jake, Sindy fell off of a four wheeler and you should have seen her she looked so pathetic as she limped and as she kept saying 'ow ow ow ow,'It was quite funny,"Jessie said. Jake laughed."Well it was nice talking with you, gotta go,"Jessie said as she kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow?"Jake asked.

"Yeah, at four at the park,"Jessie said as she walked away.

"Here's your eggs and bacon and here's your pancakes miss,"the waitress said as she set the food down."Your food is almost done sir,"the waitress said to Mike. Mike nodded.

"Could I get a refill?"Jake asked.

"Yes,"she said as she took his cup. A few minutes later the waitress was back with Jake's Coffee and Mike food."Here's your coffee and here's your food,"the waitress said."Oh, here's your check too,"The waitress said and walked off. They finished and payed.

"Now what are we going do?"Jake said.

"Well were going to the store and then were going to drop you off at home,"Jake's mom replied.

"Why?"Jake asked.

"Cause me Mike need some time alone,"she replied.

"I'll just go to Jessie's then,"Jake said as he started in the direction of Jessie's house.

"You don't have to go now,"his mom said.

"I rather go now,"Jake said.

"Ok be home at Six,"she called to him. Jake knocked on Jessie's door. She answered it."What are you doing here,"she asked.

"Mike and mom are going out tonight,"Jake said.

"Ok come in,"she said.

He sat down on the coach and Jessie handed him a controller."Think you can beat me,"she asked as she flopped down on the coach.

"You bet,"Jake said. They played a racing game for about six hours.

"What time is it,"Jake asked.

"A quarter to six,"Jessie replied.

"Better go,"he said.

"Why?"Jessie asked.

"I told my mom I would be home at six,"Jake replied.

"Your eighteen now you don't have to do what your parents say,"Jessie said.

"I need to be with her as long as I can,"Jake said.

"Why?"Jessie asked.

"Because I'm going to leave town again in a couple of weeks,"Jake replied.

"Why are you leaving town?"she asked.

"Cause I want to see the world,"he replied. Jessie nodded.

"Bye,"she said softly.

"Bye,"Jake said as he dashed out the door."Hi mom,"Jake said as he opened the door.

"Hi Jake,"she said as she looked up from her book.

"Hey mom I'm gonna leave in a couple of weeks,"Jake said.

"Why?"she asked.

"I wanna see the world,"he replied.

She smiled and said,"Your quite the adventurous one."

"I know,"Jack said.

"You've been like that sense you were a baby,"she said with a smile. Jake smiled back at his mom.

"I'm gonna go to bed,"Jake said.

"Goodnight hon,"his mom said.

"Night,"Jake said as headed towards his room.

He woke up the next day and got changed into dark blue levis and a white short sleeve shirt and a blue vest over it and he put on black shoes."morning mom,"he said.

"Jake there's something wrong with the pillar,"she said as she pressed closer to the window. She bolted up the stairs and brought a sword down

it was huge."Jake take your father's sword,"she said as she handed him it.

"Why?"Jake asked.

"Cause monsters are attacking the pillar and I know you fought some while you were up at the marshes,"she said. Jake nodded and headed towards the door."Be carful,"she said as she sat back down. Jake ran up to the pillar and he saw Jessie."Jessie, what are doing here?"he asked.

"I work here,"Jessie replied."What are you doing here?"

"I'm an expert at killing monsters,"Jake replied.

"Show off,"Jessie said. She looked towards the pillar and said,"Follow me."

She climbed into a hole and Jake followed her.

"This way,"she said as she crawled to the right. Jake had his sword on his back and It made it quite hard to craw fast."Are you coming slacker?"Jessie called.

"Yeah,"Jake replied. Jake followed her out of the hole and into the pillar. Jessie and Jake dusted the dirt off of them and they continued. They walked strait and then turned right until they ran into a monster. It clawed Jessie on her left arm. Jake flew up into the air and cut the monster's head off. Jessie rolled her eyes and they ran strait. A monster bit Jake on the arm.

"You dam fiend,"Jake said as he threw the monster back. Jessie shot at the monster and Jake stabbed it. A alarm went off.

"What's happening?"Jake asked.

"Its gonna self-destruct if we don't stop this baby in time,"Jessie said as she ran towards the computer room."Jake, make sure no monsters get in here,"Jessie ordered. Jake nodded as he took down another monster. Jessie started typing stuff.

"Jake, we got to get out of here in about ten minutes,"Jessie said.

"Weren't you able to stop it?"Jake asked.

"All I know is that it won't reach town,"Jessie said.

"Ok then we better get out of here,"Jake said. They ran towards the hole and crawled towards the exit. They started running towards the town. Something hit Jessie in the back. She fell."Jessie! What happened?"Jake asked.

"I don't know .I feel like my very life is being drained out,"She replied as she had her hand over her heart. Jessie's breath slowed down and finally stopped.

"Jessie?"Jake said as he shook her."Jessie, don't do this to me,"Jake said. A smile creped up on Jessie's face.

"Do what?"She asked weakly.

"Don't die on me Jessie,"Jake replied.

"You have only four minutes to get to town,"Jessie said.

"No, we only have four minutes,"Jake said.

Jessie laughed and said,"I'm not gonna make it. Its..Its my time to go."

"Jessie don't go,"Jake said. She didn't reply. Jake nodded and ran towards the town.'made it,'Jake thought."Jessie...,"Jake said as he wiped his tears. He dusted the dirt and the dust off of him. A monster appeared in front of Jake. Jake tried too hit it but he missed and it grew bigger. He tried to hit it again, but he missed again and it grew even bigger. Jake tried again, but the same results. It grew bigger and bigger.

The monster went into the middle of the town and it self-destructed. Jake flew back and fainted. He opened his eyes to see he was laying in a pile of rubble. He looked around to see his home town was gone. A man came up to Jake and said,"You're the one who caused this, you attacked a monster into are town, this is all your fault."

"But I didn't know this would happen, I didn't mean for any of this to happen,"Jake told the man.

"You think I care what you did or didn't mean to do, now our town is gone and its all your fault...get out of here,"the man said.

"What are you talking about 'get out of here'?"Jake asked.

"Get the hell outta here you don't deserve to look at our beloved fallen town..if you think people will forgive you for what you done, you're wrong,"he said. Jake stared at the ground avoiding eye contact with the man."What are you waiting for go get outta here and never come back,"the man said. Jake looked at the man and then shakily stood up and slowly started walking backwards and with one last look at his destroyed home town and then he ran.

The present

"What about you're mom?"Rain asked.

"She's dead,"Jake replied.

"That man who does he think he is to blame you for it,"Rain said with anger in her voice.

"He was probably right,"Jake said.

"No, no one can blame you for it after all it was not really your fault,"Rain said as she ruffled up his hair.

"Thank you Rain for being so kind to me,"Jake said. Rain just smiled."You shouldn't stay around me,"Jake said.

"Why?"Rain asked.

"Because I'm a human disaster..I cause trouble were ever I go,"Jake replied.

"That's why I need to stay around. You need someone to take care of you and that person is me rather you like it or not,"Rain said."Plus I have no where else to go,"Rain added. Jake nodded and they went outside.And there a monster a waited there.


	4. Danielle

Danielle sat on a cliff her short dark brown hair blowing in the wind. She looked down to see a monster attacking some people. Danielle smiled and jumped down from the cliff her black coat blew behind her. She took out her two swords and landed strait down on top of the monster. There stood a man and a woman. The woman had a hold of the man and the man stood with his sword out. Danielle just starred at them and got ready to attack them. Danielle felt a sharp pain in her side. She spun her swords backwards towards the monster and it died. She slid her swords back into the side of her coat and She touched her wound and fainted. Danielle woke up in a tent. She looked down were her wound was and it was bandaged up."Were am I?"she said.

"Your awake,"a woman's voice said.

"Duh,"Danielle said under breath. A woman came into view it was the same woman that was being attacked by a monster. Danielle went too draw her swords from the side of her coat, but her coat wasn't there.

"Where's my coat?"Danielle asked furiously.

"Its over on the other side of the tent,"the woman said. Danielle smiled and tried to stand up, but she fell strait back down on the ground."Your in no condition to move yet,"the woman said.

"Who the hell are you?"Danielle asked.

"Rain,"the woman replied."Who are you?"

Danielle glared at Rain and crossed her arms."Come on tell me,"Rain said with smile.

"Danielle,"Danielle replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Danielle that's a nice name. nice to meet you,"Rain said with a friendly smile.

"What are you smiling about? I just tried to kill you,"Danielle asked.

"I don't really care,"Rain replied.

"What do you mean 'I don't really care'?"Danielle asked.

"You probably thought we were fiends,"rain replied.

Danielle laughed and said,"I didn't think you were fiends."

"Are you blood thirty?"Rain asked with fear in her voice.

"Well that depends if I like you or not, and right now I'm not liking you,"Danielle replied seriously. Rain looked at Danielle and started to feel nervous about leaving her alone, when Jake came in and made all of her worries went away.

"Oh..Your awake,"Jake said when he saw her sitting up.

"Who the hell is he?"was Danielle's only reply.

"I'm Jake and I assume you already met Rain,"Jake said.

"Look, I don't care who the hell you are. I just want my jacket so I can get the hell outta of here,"Danielle replied.

"Your in no condition to leave..you can't even stand up yet,"Rain shot back at Danielle.

"I don't care if you think I'm ready or not. I don't need you guys, I've been on my own for years. I don't need help neither from you or anybody else got it,"Danielle said in a stubborn voice.

"Look,"Jake said with frustration in is voice."How about you just stay here tonight and you can go wherever the hell you want tomorrow."

Danielle tried to stand up but fell back down."Fine I guess I don't have a choice anyways but I'm leaving as soon as I can walk,"Danielle replied.

Later that night

Jake and Rain were both asleep. Danielle just laid there thinking,"Why are they helping me? I can take care of myself."

"That's what makes you weak,"a voice said.

"Oh, Its you again,"Danielle said.

"Yes, I have a task for you,"the voice said.

"Go on,"Danielle said.

"Stay with these people,"the voice began.

"What! Why?"Danielle asked.

"They are different like you, stay with them..and then maybe they'll find the other two and you can take em out,"the voice finished.

"What do I get in return?"Danielle asked after she thought it over.

"You my warrior will get what you desire,"the voice replied.

"Ok I'll do It,"Danielle said to the voice.

Jake woke up and looked around and then remembered where he was and what happened the other day. He looked over were Rain was sleeping and smiled.'She is pretty cute,"he thought to himself. He looked over were Danielle was the other day and she was gone.'Figures,"he thought.

He stood up went outside.'I'll go get something for breakfast,'Jake thought. Jake looked around and was shocked to see Danielle cooking eggs by a fire."What are you doing here?"Jake asked."I thought you left already."

"Well obviously..I didn't,"she replied.

"Why are you making breakfast?"Jake asked.

"Lets see I saved your life and you saved mine, and the least I can do is make you some breakfast,"she replied as she stirred the eggs. Rain came out of the tent and was surprised to see Danielle.

"Oh..hi Danielle, I thought you left earlier this mourning,"she said with a yawn. Danielle took a deep breathe to tell them why she didn't leave.

"Ok I'll tell you why I didn't leave, Its because you and me are different from everyone else on this planet,"She said. Rain and Jake looked at her confused."I see you have know idea what I'm talking about,"Danielle said. Rain and Jake shook their heads.

"Lets see how to explain,"Danielle thought out load.

"Ask them if they hear voices in their head,"the voice said to Danielle.

"Ok, do you guys hear voices in your head that keeps on repeating things that you can't get rid of?"Danielle asked. Jake looked at Rain and she said,"Yes, I've heard a voice in my head."

"I have to admit something too. I heard voices in my head up in the marshes and I passed out and the next morning every one in my group was dead except me,"Jake said. Danielle smiled wickedly and thought,"Perfect."

"I can hear it too so I'm different and there are two others like us,"Danielle said.

"So should we look for them?"Rain asked.

"Yes,"Danielle replied.


	5. Clyde

Rain, Jake, and Danielle were headed to a town called: Capstone."Are we there..yet?"Rain asked.

"No,"Danielle replied.

"Now?"Rain asked.

"No!"Danielle replied.

"Now?"Rain asked.

"Jake will you make her shut up,"Danielle pleaded.

"Rain,"Jake said.

"What?"Rain asked.

"Will you please be quite?"he asked.

Rain frowned and said,"Fine."

"Hey, how old are you anyway?"Danielle asked Rain and Jake.

"I'm seventeen,"Rain replied.

"And I'm Eighteen,"Jake said.

"Hmpf...I'm eighteen too,"Danielle said in a grumpy voice. Rain giggled. The Party finally made it into town.

"Yippee,"Rain said as she jumped in excitement.

"She seems happy,"Jake said.

"Yeah, since we finally got here,"Danielle said.

Jake and Danielle watched Rain do the happy dance...meanwhile a ninja guy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes was watching them. He used his binoculars to look closer.

He looked at them for a second and thought,'Oh..my god its Danielle."

He swooped down from the building he was on and snuck up behind Danielle."Hey, Honey!"he said. Danielle jumped and punched him square in the face."Ow,"he said and fell over.

"Whoa!"Rain said as she noticed that Danielle hit someone.

"Whose he?"Rain said as she leaned over him.

"Just some guy named Clyde..whose the biggest pervert in the world,"she replied kinda loudly, that made the people who were passing by look at them.

"Ouch..that hurt right here,"Clyde said as he held his hand over his heart. Danielle kicks him in the side and says,"Now were does it hurt?"

"Right here,"Clyde said as he pointed to his side. Danielle grinned and covered her face with one hand and shook her head."Ow,"Clyde said as he stood up.

"Do you know him?"Rain asked Danielle.

"Maybe,"Danielle said.

"Yeah,she knows me..we met a few months ago,"Clyde said.

"So you do know him,"Rain said with a big grin on her face.

"So how do you know him?"Jake asked.

"Does it really matter,"Danielle said.

"Come on tell us,"Rain begged.

"I'll tell you,"Cylde said.

"No you won't,"Danielle said as she hit him hard on the head.

"Ow,"Clyde said as he fell on the ground.

"Why are you so mean to him?"Rain asked.

"Cause he spyed on me when I was taking a bath,"Danielle said without even thinking.

"So that's what happened,"Rain said.

"Ah..I didn't mean to say that,"Danielle said.'I'm so stupid...stupid..stupid!'Danielle thought as she hit herself on the head. Rain laughed so hard that she cried. Jake laughed a bit."Its not funny,"Danielle said.

"Its all right Danielle,"Clyde said as he stood up.

"Arg.,"Danielle said as she hit him again.

"Would you stop hitting me!"Clyde said. Danielle turned red with anger and she went to hit him, but missed.

"What else happened,"Rain asked with a giggle. Danielle hit Rain.

"Why do you insist on trying too pry into my past?"Danielle asked.

"I want to know more about you,"Rain replied.

"Ok lets get this stairt,if you try to pry into my past I swear I'll kill you,"Danielle said.

"Ok..ok..I won't try too pry into your past,"Rain said.

"Good,"Danielle said.

"One question,"Rain said.

"What?"Danielle asked.

"What if I find out?"Rain asked.

"Then you find out,"Danielle replied.

Danielle grabed Cylde by the hair and whispered in his ear,"I swear if you tell them then Its curtons for you."

"Ok..ok..I..I won't tell,"Clyde said with fear in his voice.'geez Danielle you don't have too be so harsh,'Clyde thought.

"That's a good boy,"Danielle said as she patted him on the head. Clyde stood up from the ground and asked,"So who are these people with you?"

"This is Rain,shes really annoying,"Danielle said as she pointed at Rain.

'And attractive,'Clyde thought.

"Nice too meet you Rain,"Clyde said as he held a hand out too her.

"Nice to meet you too Clyde,"Rain said as she shook his hand.

"And this is Jake,He's pretty cool rather than Rain,"Danielle said.

"Nice to meet you,"Clyde said.

"Nice to meet you too,"Jake said.They shook hands and exchanged smiles.

"Do you think he hears voices in his head too?"Rain whispered in Danielle ear.

"Why would he of all people hear the voice,"Danielle whispered back.

"I don't know,but shouldn't we ask him though?"Rain whispered.

"No!"Danielle whispered.

"Fine we won't ask him,"Rain whispered back.

"Ask me what?"Clyde asked.

"Nothing,"Danielle and Rain said at the same time.

'What's up with them?'Clyde asked himself."Ok,"Clyde said as he walked over to Jake."Hey, are they always like this?"Clyde whispered too Jake.

"Like what?"Jake asked.

"Hush..hush,"Clyde replied.

"I don't know,I only knew Rain for a day and Danielle a half a day,"Jake replied.

"Well thanks for the help anyways Jack,"Clyde said.

"Its Jake,"Jake said.

"Jack, Jake whatever,"Clyde said.

'God I already dislike this guy,'Jake thought. Clyde went over to Rain and Danielle.

"What do you want?"Danielle asked in a grumpy voice.

"Nouthing just wanted to get to know Rain,"Clyde said.

"Beware,"Danielle whispered to Rain.Danielle walked away and Clyde stood by Rain.

"So what kinda things do you like?"Clyde asked."I like alot of stuff,"Rain replied.

"Like what?"Clyde asked.

"I like flowers espially the Roses,and I love cholate,and I like danceing,and music,and I love smootes...,"Rain was intrubted by a hand on her butt."Ahhh!"Rain scream and slapped Clyde across the face."You...You pervert,"Rain said as she stomped off.

"Ouch,"Clyde said as he rubbed his cheek in pain.

"That pervert I swear if he does that again..I'll..I'll straggle him,"Rain mumbled.

"Rain what's the matter?"Jake asked.

"That pervert touched my behind,"Rain replied.

"I told you beware,"Danielle said with a laugh.

"Who? you mean Clyde,"Jake said. Rain nodded.'Glad I ain't a lady,'Jake thought.

"What are you thinking?"Rain said as she leaned up to Jake.

"Are you some kinda mind reader?"Jake asked.

"No, I just can sometimes tell when your thinking,"Rain replied.

"Oh,"Jake said.

"So what were you thinking?"she asked.

"Glad I'm not a lady,"he replied.

"You..Arg,"Rain said and slapped him.

"Ow, just telling the truth,"Jake said. Rain turned red with anger and slapped him again."Ow,"Jake whined.

"I hope you know you deserved that,"Rain said.

"Yeah..I probably did,"Jake said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you that bad?"Rain asked.

"Yes,"Jake replied as he continued too rub his cheek.

"Is there anyway I can make it feel better?"Rain asked.

"Yeah, with a kiss,"Jake replied.

"Nice try,"Rain said as she pushed him.

"I was just kidding,"Jake said.

"Oh really,"Rain said.

"Really,"Jake replied.

" Oh really?"Rain asked.

"Really I was just kidding,"Jake said.

Rain pushed him again.

"Hey what about me?"Clyde asked.

"You really deserved to be slapped perverted person,"Rain said.

"Man that hurt right here,"Clyde said as he pointed to his heart.

"We heard that one before,"Rain said. Clyde frowned and slumped too the ground.

"Sulk all you want its not gonna get you anywhere,"Rain said. Clyde stood up and looked down at Rain. He grabbed one of her hands with two of his and said,"Rain I terribly sorry for what I done. Its just sometimes I can't help myself. And I'm so sorry for doing it too a fine lady like you. So can you forgive me?"

"Aww..what the hell I forgive you,"Rain said as she wrapped her arms around him. Jake and Danielle rolled there eyes and thought the same thing,'She's too kind for words.'

Rain let go of Clyde and smiled.

"Thanks,"Clyde said.

"You're welcome,"Rain said as she strolled back up to Jake and Danielle. Jake tried to hold back his laughter, but failed."What? Is there something on my face?"Rain asked as she felt her face.

"No, Its funny how you can forgive somebody so quick,"Danielle and Jake said at the same time.

"You laughing cause of how kind I am..that's pretty stupid,"Rain replied. Jake and Danielle just smirked at her remark.

"Hey, Clyde do you know were we can find a place to stay for the night?"Jake asked.

"Yeah, at my place,"Clyde replied.

"At your place? Don't you live alone?"Danielle asked.

"Well yeah but I have three bedrooms,"Clyde replied.

"I guess we'll stay at Clyde's,"Danielle said.

"Ok,"Rain and Jake said. Clyde led them to his house.

"Wow!"Rain exclaimed when she walked in the house. Everyone looked at Rain.

"What? I haven't been in such a beautiful house before,"Rain said. Jake ruffled her hair and said,"Your a goof."

"Thank you,"Rain said as she bowed.

"I'll show you your room,"Clyde said.

"This is your room,"Clyde said to Rain and Danielle.

"I have too sleep with her,"Danielle said.

"You rather sleep with me or Jake?"Clyde asked.

"No,"Danielle said as she opened the door.

The girls walked in their room and Rain admired it while Danielle laid on the bed. Clyde and Jake continued down the hall.

Jake laughed as they walked."What's so funny?"Clyde asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how mad Rain was when you touched her butt,"Jake replied with a laugh.

Clyde nodded and asked,"How did you meet such a sweet girl like Rain?"

"You want to know the whole story?"Jake asked.

"Yes,"Clyde said. Jake told him how he met Rain.

"So she stays with you cause she said That she'd take care of you?"Clyde asked.

"Yeah,"Jake replied. They walked in silence until they came too Jake's room.

"Ok, here's your room,"Clyde said.

Jake smiled and set his stuff in his room.

"Hey Clyde,"Jake said.

"Huh?"Clyde asked.

"Thanks for letting us stay,"Jake said.

"It's a pleasure too have you here,"Clyde said. Jake waved and shut the door. Clyde looked around too see Rain walking around.

"Rain,"Clyde called.

"Yes,"Rain said as she came to a complete stop.

"What are you doing?"Clyde said.

"Looking around,"Rain replied with a grin. Clyde shook his head and smiled."It's a nice house,"Rain said.

"Thanks,"Clyde said.

"So what do you do for a living?"Rain asked.

"I'm a mercenary,"Clyde replied.

"Really?"Rain asked.

"Yup, and I'm experienced ninja,"Clyde said as he showed off his moves. Rain giggled.

They stood in silence until Rain started humming."What are you humming?"Clyde asked.

"Just a song I heard a few nights ago,"Rain replied. Jake opened his bedroom door and walked over to a Rain and Clyde.

"When's dinner I'm starved,"Jake said with a goofie grin on his face.

"I'll go prepare it,"Clyde said as he walked off towards the kitchen. Clyde looked back to see Rain pushing Jake. She had a big smile on her face as she laughed. Jake ruffled up Rain's hair and gave her a big hug. Clyde looked forward again and thought,'She's a silly girl.'

Clyde walked into the kitchen. He grabbed some food out of the cupboards and started cooking. He finished preparing the food and he set the table.

"Foods ready!"Clyde called down the hall. Danielle was the first one in, she sat down across from Clyde and started eating. Jake and Rain came in laughing and giggling. Rain sat down across from Jake and started eating. They ate in silence. Danielle was the first to finish and Jake was the second. Jake let out a loud burp and Rain giggled."Jake, you big piggier!"Rain exclaimed.

Jake blushed and said,"Excuse me."

"I'm going too bed,"Danielle said with a yawn.

"Night Danielle,"Rain called to Danielle as she headed down the hall.

"Night,"Danielle called back.

Clyde and Rain finished their meal. Rain yawned and said,"I better go too bed."

"Me too,"Jake said.

"Night Clyde,"Rain and Jake said as they headed down the hall. Clyde smiled and cleaned up the dishes. He headed up to his room. Clyde started taking off his shirt when he heard a voice,"Clyde."

"Who said that?"Clyde asked. It didn't answer."I must be hearing things,"Clyde said as he threw his shirt too the side."Clyde,"the voice called again.

"That's it,"Clyde said as he put back on his shirt. Clyde climbed out his window and followed the sound of the voice. The voice stopped calling as soon as Clyde was out side the town."Show your self you coward!"Clyde called to the voice.

"I'm afraid I can't, I'm just a voice inside your head,"the voice replied.

"Huh?"Clyde asked.'What's this large amount of energy I sense?'Clyde thought. Clyde tried to run back to his house, but he couldn't move.'What's happening why can't I move?"Clyde thought. He heard the voice laugh and fell too the ground."What happening?"Clyde asked himself before fainting.

Clyde opened his eyes to a pile of ruble on top of him. He moved the ruble off of him and stood up to see Rain under a pile of ruble.

"Rain!"he called. She didn't reply. He ran over too her and moved the ruble off of her."Rain?"Clyde asked as he turned her over onto her back.

He shook her softly and then shook her a little harder."Rain,"Clyde said. He closed his eyes and then reopened them as soon as he heard her moan."Rain,"he said.

"Hi Clyde,"Rain said weakly.

He sat Rain up and asked,"Are...are you ok?"

"Yep, as good as ever,"Rain replied as she stood up. She blinked and said,"It happened again, but I didn't hear the voice."

"Huh?"Clyde asked.

"My hometown was destroyed when I heard this voice, but this time I didn't..did you?"Rain asked.

"Yeah, I heard a voice,"Clyde replied.

"Then...then your one of us,"Rain said.

"Huh?"Clyde asked.

"Danielle, Jake, you, and I are special,"Rain replied.

"I'm still confused,"Clyde said.

"I'm still confused myself, but I believe Danielle. She stayed with us cause we were the same as her and she said we had too find the other two, and one of them is you,"Rain said with a confused look on her face.

"I'm different?"Clyde asked.

"Yep, just like the rest of us,"Rain said.

Clyde nodded and said,"We better look for the others."

Rain nodded and tried to stand up, but fell back down."Ow,"Rain said.

"Here let me help you,"Clyde said as he held out a hand to her. Rain took his hand and he lifted her up. Clyde wrapped his left arm around her waist and said,"Put your arm over my shoulders."

"Ok,"Rain said and put her arm over his shoulders. Clyde looked at Rain and noticed her cheek was burned.

Rain noticed what he was staring at and said,"Its nothing."

"Once we get to an another town we're cleaning that up,"Clyde said.

Rain nodded and said,"Lets go."

They walked until they found Danielle laid out on the ground."Danielle!"Rain and Clyde called as they walked closer to her. She moaned and stood up.

"You ok?"Rain asked.

"Yeah,"Danielle said as she drew closer to them.

"That's good,"Clyde said. Danielle glared at him and dusted off her clothes.

"Where's the spiky headed one?"Danielle asked.

"Its Jake, and we don't know were he is,"Rain said. Danielle rolled her eyes and started walking. They walked until they saw a figure."What's that?"Rain asked as she pointed too the figure.


	6. Justin

Justin stood in the middle of the burnt down city of Catstone. He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and his dark blue eyes concentrated on some people standing in front of him. A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes step in front of the group. She wore a white shirt with a black leather coat and with blue Levi pants and she wore black boots.

"Show your self,"She said. Justin step forward to reveal himself.

The girl's eyes widen and she said,"Who the hell are you?"

"My names Justin,"he replied.

"Are you a survivor?"another girl asked.

"No, I just got here,"Justin replied.

"Oh,"the girl with black hair said.

"Who are you guys?"Justin asked. They told him their names."Are you guys survivors?"he asked.

"Yeah,"Clyde replied as he shifted Rain into a more comfortable spot.

"You the only ones?"Justin asked.

"We don't know if Jake's alive,"Rain replied softly.

"Huh?"Justin asked.

"We don't know,"Rain said quickly.

"Ok lets check around town,"Justin said.

"Ok,"Clyde said. They looked around until they found a body on the ground.

"Jake!"Rain exclaimed as she tore out of Clyde's grip. She ran towards him. She was an inch away from Jake before she fell.

Her head was on top of his chest. Rain lifted her head off of his chest and shook him."Jake,"She said softly. Justin went to walk over to them, but Danielle held him back."Leave them be...Jake's fine,"Danielle said. Justin nodded and stood still.

"Jake,"Rain said as she shook him.

Jake opened his eyes."Rain?"Jake said in pain.

"Jake,"Rain said as a tear escape her eyes. Jake sat up and Rain hugged him.

"Nice to see you too,"Jake said.

Rain let go of him and said,"Did I hurt you?"

"Not really,"Jake said.

"Are they married or something?"Justin asked and blinked.

"No, Rain promised that she'd take care of him,"Danielle replied.

"Is she his girlfriend or did she just promise?"Justin asked.

"Just a promise,"Clyde replied. Justin nodded and looked back at them.

"I could use some help here,"Rain called. They ran over were she and Jake were.

"Here,"Justin said as he helped Rain keep Jake up.

"Thank you,"Rain said.

"Well we searched the whole town and fond no more survivors,"Danielle said.

"Lets take Jake to my jeep and we'll go to the closest town,"Justin said as he singled Rain to start walking. They walked until they got to his jeep.

"Ok whose sitting up front with me?"Justin asked.

Danielle raised her hand."Ok get in the passenger's seat,"Justin said. Danielle nodded and got in the front."We better set Jake between you guys,"Justin said to them.

"Ok,"Clyde said and went to the other side of the jeep. Rain and Justin helped Jake get in. Rain got in after they finally got Jake in. Justin got into the drivers seat and started the car. Justin looked in the mirror and saw Clyde was already asleep and Jake was leaning on Rain's shoulder and she was stroking his hair."Do all of you guys know each other?"Justin asked.

"Sadly yes,"Danielle said sarcatily.

"You know you like us,"Rain said with laugh.

"How do you know? I only knew you for about four days now,"Danielle said.

"I don't know,"Rain replied kinda stupidly. Danielle laughed a little bit and shook her head. A few hours later Jake fell asleep on Rain's shoulder and Rain had her head on his head and she was asleep. Danielle just stared out at the night sky.

"You should get some rest like the others,"Justin said.

"Nah, I'm fine,"she replied.

'She seems moody,'Justin thought to himself. Danielle looked at Justin for a minute then turned back to the window. Justin looked at her then turned his attention back to the road."What the hell was that?"Justin said after he hit something. He stopped the car and got his shotgun out.

"What?"Danielle asked.

"There's a monster somewhere here,"Justin replied.

Danielle nodded and got out of the car."What the hell do you think your doing?"Justin asked.

"Going after the monster duh,"Danielle replied as she drew her swords. Justin chucked and loaded his gun. The monster appeared in front of them and charged at Danielle. Justin shot it to keep it away from Danielle. The monster turned around and jump up and bit Justin shoulder. Danielle came charging at it and strait in the back. It fell on the ground dead.

"That was too easy,"Danielle said.

Justin looked around and saw they were surrounded."Shit!"Danielle yelled.

"Run!"a voice called.

"Huh?"Danielle asked.

"We'll just have to break though the monsters,"Justin said.

"Huh?"Danielle asked stupidly.

"Just come on,"Justin said as he grabbed her hand.

They jumped over three monsters and ran two feet away from them. Danielle looked back and saw fire on the monsters."Oh my god,"Danielle said.

"What?"Justin asked.

"The jeep,"she replied.

"Oh my god!"he said. They heard screeching from the jeep."Huh?"Justin and Danielle replied to the sound.

"Get in,"Rain called as she stopped the jeep.

"Where's Clyde?"Justin asked as he and Danielle entered the back seat.

"He's back over fighting the fiends,"Rain replied simply.

"We're going back for him in a minute,"Jake said out of the blue.

"Ok,"Danielle said as she rolled her eyes.

"Put on your seat belts,"Rain said as she started the jeep. They fastened their seat belts and Rain said,"Here we go!"

"Clyde!"Rain called out. Clyde looked over to their potion."Come on!"Rain called. He nodded and ran towards the jeep."Step on it Rain,"Clyde said after he got in the jeep. Rain drove as fast as the jeep could go."Rain, slow down!"Clyde shouted from the back. She pressed down on the brake and it slowed down."Thank you,"Clyde said. Rain nodded.

"Where's the nearest town?"Rain asked.

"Stop the jeep and I'll drive to the nearest town,"Justin ordered. Rain and Jake headed to the back and Justin and Danielle went to the front.

They all sat in silence until they got to the town."We're here,"Justin said.

"Whoopee!"Rain exclaimed.

"I'm gonna take you guys to the nearest hospital,"Justin said. They nodded and Justin drove to the hospital. Justin stopped the jeep and got out.

Rain helped Jake out of the car. They walked inside the building."I'm checking in these people,"Justin said to a lady at a desk.

"Who are they?"the lady asked. He told her their names."Ok let me see if there's any rooms for you,"The lady said as she checked her papers.

"Ok, I found you a few rooms,"the lady said.

"Thanks,"Justin said. The lady just smiled and lead them to some rooms. She helped Rain lay Jake on a bed."Is he the only one hurt?"the lady asked.

"No, Justin is to,"Danielle said.

"Ok, I'll get Dr. Anderson,"she said as she left the room.

Rain sat down by Jake's bed and Danielle and Clyde sat on the coach."Aren't you gonna sit down?"Rain asked.

"Nah,"Justin replied.

"Are you sure?"Rain asked with a smile. He nodded and smiled.

"Ok, help Jake stand over the ex-ray,"the lady said as she pushed an ex-ray in.

They helped Jake stand behind the ex-ray."Hmm..ok, I'm gonna take some pictures of these ex-rays,"the lady said.

She took some pictures and said,"I'll be back in an hour with Dr. Anderson."

Rain laid Jake back down on the bed. Justin took a seat on the coach between Clyde and Danielle. A woman with red hair and green eyes walked into the room."Diana?"Justin asked as he stood up.

"Justin!"she exclaimed as she flew into his arms.

"Ow,"Justin said when she touched were his bite was.

"What happened to your arm?"she asked.

"Got bit by one of those god dam monsters,"he replied.

"It doesn't look like its been poisoned or anything,"Diana said as she examined it.

"Well I'm glad you're not badly injured."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek."Who are these people?"Diana asked. He introduced them to Diana."Well it was nice meeting you all, but now I got to go,"Diana said and waved goodbye."Who was she?"Rain asked.

"Diana...she's my girlfriend,"Justin replied.

Rain nodded and thought,'I miss Josh...but I need to stay strong.'

Justin sat back down and thought,'These people are the other chosen ones, I know it.'

They sat in silence until the lady came in with Dr. Anderson. Dr. Anderson had some pictures in his hand. He walked over to Jake and said,"See this, this is your leg, and see how it has a crack in your bone...its fractured, so you won't be able to walk for a while, alright?"

Jake nodded and Rain smiled at him. Dr. Anderson took out a cloth and said to Justin,"This is gonna sting for a minute, ok?"

Justin nodded and held still while Dr. Anderson rubbed the cloth over his bite."Would you take of your shirt off for a minute, while I wrap up your wound,"the lady said. Justin took off his shirt and the lady wrapped his arm up.

"There all done,"the lady said.

"Thanks,"Justin said as he slipped his shirt back on. The lady nodded and asked,"Are you guys staying or do you want to leave?"

Justin looked at everybody.

"We'll be leaving, can we borrow a wheel chair?"Danielle said and everyone looked at her strangely.

"Yes, I'll go get it,"the lady said and she and Dr. Anderson left.

"What?"Danielle said as she noticed everyone was looking at her.

"Why don't you want to stay in the hospital?"Rain asked.

"Cause I hate hospitals,"Danielle replied.

"Why?"Rain asked.

"Cause it has sick people in it and its boring,"Danielle replied. Rain nodded and the lady came in with a wheel chair.

"Here you go, and stop by the desk in the lounge to see your bill,"the lady said as she helped Jake into the wheel chair. She left and everybody followed. The lady sat at the desk and handed the bill to Justin. Justin smiled and payed the bill and they left.

"Um..where are we staying?"Clyde asked.

"I guess you guys can stay at my place,"Justin said.

"Thanks Justin,"Rain said and everyone nodded. They got in Justin's jeep and the wheel chair sat in the very back. Clyde fiddled with his fingers and Danielle looked outside the window and Rain played around with Jake's hair and Jake sat there impatiently and Justin drove while humming a song. They arrived at Justin's house. Rain got out of the jeep, got Jake's wheel chair, and set him in it. Justin opened the door and let his guests in."Ok, the girls will stay in the extra room and the guys can have my room,"Justin said as he pointed to the rooms.

"You don't have to do this for us,"Rain said as she shook her head.

"Sure I do you're my guests,"Justin said.

"Then where are you gonna sleep?"Rain asked.

"On the coach,"Justin replied.

Rain nodded and asked,"Do you mind if I take a bath here?"

"Not at all,"Justin said.

"Thank you,"Rain said and ran to the bathroom. Justin chuckled and thought,'She's a funny girl.'

Rain came back out with her clothes still on."Do you have any clothes I can were?"Rain asked.

"One minute,"Justin said and went to his Landry room and came back with some clothes."These are some of my sisters,"Justin said as he handed her the clothes.

"Are you sure these are my size?"Rain asked.

"Yup, my sister is about the same size as you,"Justin said. Rain nodded and ran to the bathroom. Danielle sat in a chair and rested her eyes."Is she asleep?"Justin asked. Clyde and Jake shrugged.

"No, I'm just resting my eyes,"Danielle said as she let out a yawn.

"You should get some rest,"Justin said as he pointed to the bedroom. Danielle shrugged and went to her and Rain's bedroom.

Rain came out in a blue tea shirt and blue jeans, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hi guys,"Rain said with a big smile on her face.

They waved and Rain sat down and looked around the room."Hey where's Danielle?"Rain asked.

"She went to take a nap,"Justin replied as he plopped down on the coach next to Clyde. Rain nodded and pulled Jake closer to her so she could play around with his hair. Jake tried to get away, but failed.

"You guys hungry?"Justin asked.

"You bet I am,"Rain said.

"Ditto,"Jake and Clyde said at the same time.  
"What do you guys want?"Justin asked. They shrugged and Justin suggested,"How about Pizza?"

"Sure,"Rain said. Jake and Clyde nodded.

"What kind of pizza do you like?"Justin asked.

"Pepperoni,"they said.

"Ok,"Justin said and went to Danielle's room.

"Danielle,"he called.

"Erm..what do you want?"she asked as she turned to face him.

"Do you want pepperoni pizza?"Justin asked.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?"Danielle said as she jumped out of bed. Justin chuckled and looked at her. Danielle walked towards him and fell on him.

"Whoa! you ok?"Justin asked.

"I can't see,"Danielle said.

"You must've got up to fast,"Justin said.

"Probably...can you set me down now?"she asked.

"Yeah,"Justin said as he laid her back down on the bed. He patted her on the head and said,"You probably should go back to sleep."

She nodded and turned away from him. Justin chuckled and went to call, The Pizza Place. Justin called, ordered, and told them his address.

Rain glanced up at Justin as he sat down by her."Is Danielle up?"Clyde asked.

"Nope, she sorta fainted,"Justin replied.

"Is she ok?"Rain asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine,"Justin said as he patted the young girls head. Jake stared about the room until they heard a knock. Justin answered the door and payed the pizza guy and then brought in the pizza.

"I'll go wake up Danielle,"Rain said as she went to the room. Justin smiled and set the pizza box on the table. Rain came back with Danielle and once Danielle saw the pizza she ran over to the coach. Rain giggled and ran to the coach.

"Hey sleepy head,"Clyde greeted with a pat on the head. Danielle laughed wickedly and hit Clyde in the stomach."Why you hit so hard?"Clyde asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Shut your trap and eat,"Danielle said as she took a slice of pizza.

"Ok Miss Boss,"Clyde said and took a slice of pizza.

"Idiot,"Danielle said under her breath. Rain giggled a bit and took a slice of pizza. They talked and laughed as they ate pizza.

"Thanks for getting us pizza..I would pay you back if I had some Gil left,"Rain said.

"What you spend it on?"Jake asked teasingly.

"Jake, do you not remember what happened to our Gil?"Rain asked as she glared at Jake.

"Oh yeah, I remember its when Catstone burned down, am I right?"Jake replied.

"Good boy,"Rain said as she patted him on the head. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys married or something?"Justin asked sarcaticly.

"No, we just met four days ago,"Rain replied.

Justin nodded and asked,"Is she like your guardian angel?"

"Well I guess you can say that...after all she is supposed to take care of me,"Jake replied."Why?"Justin asked."Uh..,"Jake began.

"Its because..well I was alone and he didn't have anyone to be there for him, so I said I'd take care of him,"Rain finished.

Jake nodded."Oh,"Justin said. Rain yawned and stretched a bit.

"Ok, tomorrow you guys are coming with me to see a lady named Fiona,"Justin said with a smirk.

"Why?"Clyde asked.

"Well...it's a surprise,"Justin said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I love surprises!"Rain exclaimed. Danielle rolled her eyes and Jake chucked.

"Good,"Justin said. Rain smiled all the way into her room. Danielle shook her head and followed Rain into the room. Clyde rolled Jake into Justin's room."Night guys and girls,"Justin called after them.

"Night,"They all said at the same time. Justin yawned and stretched and soon after that fell asleep.

Justin woke up to a sound of the washer."Uh?"he asked sleepily.

"Good morning,"Rain said happily as she walked into the front room.

"morning,"Justin mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Did you sleep ok?"Rain asked as she plopped down on the coach.

"Yep,"Justin replied.

"Do you want some coffee?"Rain asked.

"What you made coffee!he asked.

"Yup, I'm washing your clothes and the others clothes too and I'm making breakfast,"Rain replied.

"Why?"he asked.

"For letting us stay,"Rain replied.

"You didn't need to do those things,"Justin said as he rubbed the back of his head. Rain got up and patted him on the head and said,"Of course I did."

"Well how about that coffee then?"Justin said with a big smile. Rain nodded and left into the kitchen. Justin rubbed his eyes again and shook his head. Rain came back in and haded him the coffee. She smiled at him and took a sip of her coffee."So whose this Fiona person?"Rain asked.

"It's a surprise,"Justin replied simply. Rain frowned and went off into the kitchen. Danielle came out and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Justin and sat down on the chair. Justin looked at her and said,"Nice hair you've got there, Danielle."

"Thank you,"she said simply and left to go brush her hair. Clyde came in while pushing Jake in the room.

"morning guys,"Rain said from the kitchen.

"morning Rain,"Jake and Clyde greeted.

"Is Danielle awake?"Rain asked.

"Yeah, she just went off to brush her hair,"Justin replied.

"Ok,"Rain said and brought out some food. She handed one to Justin, then Jake, and then Clyde. Danielle came in and Rain handed her a plate.

Danielle smiled and sat down on the chair. Rain sat in between Jake's wheel chair and Justin."When are we going to see this Fiona person,"Clyde asked.

"After Rain done washing our clothes and after we get ready,"Justin replied. Clyde nodded and took a bite out of his eggs.

They finished eating."Who wants to wash the dishes?"Rain asked.

"I will I don't got anything else to do anyway,"Jake replied and rolled himself into the kitchen. Rain nodded and went to put the clothes in the dyer. Justin went into his room and changed into tan pants and a white shirt with his tan coat over it. When Justin came back into the front room, Clyde and Danielle were gone. He shrugged and sat down on the coach.

Jake rolled into the room and said,"Where did they go?"

Justin shrugged. Jake rolled his eyes and rolled over to were Justin was. Rain skipped into the room and smiled at the boys.

"Clothes are almost done,"Rain said cheerfully. They heard a ding from the laundry room. Rain ran back into the laundry room and got the clothes.

She came back, got Danielle clothes, and then ran into the bathroom. Clyde ran into the front room and got his and Jake's clothes and pushed Jake into the room. Rain came back and sat down next to Justin. Danielle came out into the front room and plopped down on the coach.

"When are we gonna see this Fiona person?"Danielle asked.

"As soon as Jake and Clyde are ready,"Justin replied. Danielle nodded. Jake and Clyde came back.

"Ready?"Justin asked. They nodded and went down into the jeep.

"I'm so excited Rain said as she buckled up her seat belt.

They arrived at this cabin type thing. A woman with long light brown hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail came out and waved at the jeep. They got out of the jeep and Justin waved back at the lady."Good afternoon,"she said.

She look at the others and whispered to Justin,"Justin, are these the others?"

"Yes,"he said out load.

"What?"Danielle said. The lady came over to Danielle and placed her hands on her shoulder.

"You must be the one with the bad attitude,"she said with a smile.

"Arrggg!"Danielle said and pushed the lady away from her.

"Whoops shouldn't have said that,"the lady said.

"What are you up to lady?"Danielle asked.

"Don't ca know who you are?"the lady asked.

"I know we're different then any one else,"Danielle said.

"Correct, you are different...You are the chosen,"the lady said with a smile.

"The chosen?"Rain asked.

The lady nodded."What's that?"Jake asked.

"Your chosen to beat him,"she replied.

"Him?"Clyde asked.

"You don't know him?"Fiona asked.

They shook there heads."He is the master of evil,"she replied.

"And?"Danielle asked impatiently.

"That's all I know,"Fiona said.

"Well that was dumb,"Danielle said.

"He uses you guys to destroy towns and kill people,"she said. Jake's eyes started to tremble and he started to shake.

"Jake?"Rain said as she put her hand on his cheek."Are you ok?"

Jake didn't replied and horrible memories from the marshes flashed though his mind."Jake snap out of it!"Rain ordered as she shook him.

Everyone else just stared in wonder as Rain shook him."Jake!"she yelled at him. Danielle double slapped Jake. Jake opened his eyes and his eyes were red. He pushed Danielle back and she fell into Clyde."Jake, why did you do that?"Rain asked. He looked up at her with his evil eyes and pushed her to the ground."Jake,"Rain said and wrapped her arms around him. He tried to push her away but her grip was to tight around him.

"Stop it!"Fiona pleaded. Justin walked over to them and stuck his shotgun to Jake's head. Jake shook his head and his eyes turned back to normal. He looked down at Rain and noticed tears coming from her eyes.

"Rain,"Jake said softly. She looked up at him and backed away. Justin still had his shotgun pointed at Jake's head. Jake looked from Justin to Rain."Shoot me,"Jake said softy to Justin. Justin looked at him in confusion."Shoot me god damn it! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!"Jake said out loud. Rain shook her head singling Justin not to do it. Justin put his shotgun back were it was."I said shoot me,"Jake said.

"Jake...you won't hurt anyone else...I'll...I'll make sure of it,"Rain said as she clutched her heart.

"I'm sorry Rain...I hurt to many people...and killed them...and now I hurt you, Rain...and maybe next time I'd kill you..I don't want that to happen, understand,"Jake said as he looked her strait in the eye.

Rain shook her head and said,"No..you won't...listen to me we'll make sure that won't happen again...and plus its his doing."

"Yeah, we'll be there for you,"Clyde said as he put a hand on Jake's shoulder.

Danielle smiled and said,"Right."

"If we stand together we won't be controlled by him,"Justin said.

Jake smiled and said,"Ok...I'm counting on you guys."

"We're counting on you too, Jake,"Rain said. Jake nodded and smiled.

"I'll help you get stronger so that he can't take over you, but if he gets any stronger then he will take over,"Fiona said.

"I don't have a weapon,"Rain said as she noticed that she was the only one without a weapon.

"You're the summoner...so here,"Fiona said as she took out a staff. The staff was long and it had a blue globe on top of it.

"Wow,"Rain said as she took it in her hands.

"Here,"Fiona said as she made the staff turn into a sword. The sword was long, but kinda thin and it had a blue sting hanging down from the handle."Its thin, but it can hit hard and slice some fiends into pieces,"Fiona said.

"So, it can change from staff to sword,"Rain said.

"Yeah, but you'll need a little training to make it do that,"Fiona said.

"What do I do?"Rain asked.

"I'll train you...we'll start at five o'clock tonight,"Fiona replied.

"Does it coast money..cause I'm broke?"Rain asked.

"No, of course not,"Fiona said as she patted Rain on the back.

"Thank you,"Rain said as she leaped into the air happily.

"Well see you at five?"Fiona asked.

"You bet,"Rain said."

Well I need to get to my next appointment...bye,"Fiona said as she left into a cabin.

"Well what do you guys want to do?"Justin asked.

"I know, lets go shopping!"Rain said cheerfully.

"Alright, any other requests or questions?"Justin asked.

"Does this town have a weapon shop?"Danielle asked.

"Yeah,"Justin replied.

"Can we go there before we shop for anything else?"Danielle asked.

"Sure,"Justin said."Is that all?"

"I think so,"Jake and Clyde said.

"Lets just walk, the market is just a block away,"Justin said as he headed south. They got to the weapon shop.

"Hmm?"Danielle said as she picked up a sword. She spun it around, then put it back.

"Can I help you miss?"a man said as he came up behind her.

"Yeah, can you look at these?"Danielle asked as she handed him her twin swords.

"What do I need to look at miss?"he asked. She showed him the cracks in the blades and said,"I stabbed a fiend and it kinda cracked, and could I get them sharpened?"

"Sure, but it will take about an hour, will that do?"he said.

"Sure, I'll be back,"Danielle said as she went out the door.

"Ready to go?"Justin asked.

Danielle nodded and they walked down the street."Justin, is there anywhere we could go to have some fun?"Rain asked.

"Like what?"Justin asked.

"Like dancing, or an arcade, or a theme park type thing,"Rain replied.

"Yeah there's a club a little ways down, if you want to go there,"Justin said.

"Is it members only?"Rain asked.

"No, its just a place were people chill out,"Justin replied.

"Does it need money?"Rain asked.

"No, it's a Wednesday so its free for people that come by often and they can bring friends in free,"Justin replied.

"Ok, lets go!"Rain said. They walked inside the club.

"Hey, Justin these your friends?"a lady with pink hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yeah,"Justin replied.

"I hope you enjoy yourselves,"the lady said.

Once they got in there Rain grabbed the back of Jake's wheelchair and zoomed off somewhere. Justin and Clyde chucked. Clyde ran off towards the girl with the pink hair. Danielle rolled her eyes and sat down in a seat."Come on Danielle lets dance,"Justin said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"No..no,"Danielle said as she tried to escape his grasp.

"Come on...it won't be that bad,"Justin said. Danielle shook her head and tried to pull away. Justin just smile and said,"Your scared aren't you?"

"What!am not,"Danielle said.

"Then why won't you dance with me,"he asked.

"Because...,"Danielle said.

"Because?"he asked.

"I can't dance,"she simply replied.

"Just follow me,"Justin said.

"I still don't want to,"Danielle said.

"Would you rather be kissed?"Justin asked. She gave him a confused look and he leaned in closer and closer to her face.

"Eww...no I rather dance,"Danielle said.

"Ok,"Justin said a led her to the dance floor.

He led though some steps and she got the hang of it. Justin chuckled and Danielle stopped dancing.

"You learn fast,"he said.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"she asked.

"Your already pretty good...it took Diana two hours to learn,"Justin replied.

"Thank you,"Danielle said. The music went from pop to a soft ballad.

"Huh?"Danielle said. Justin grabbed Danielle arms, put them around his neck and he put his hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?"Danielle asked.

"Shh..just follow me,"he said. She rolled her eyes and he led her.

"Where you from anyway, Danielle?"Justin asked.

"From a town that was called,"Andorthis,"she replied.

"Did you like it there?"Justin asked.

"Yes, I loved it there, it hurt when I left,"Danielle replied.

"Why did you leave?"Justin asked.

"None of your business,"she replied.

Justin nodded and looked into her eyes. He could see the pain that she felt inside. He suddenly pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Huh?"she said and tried to push him away.

"Shh...,"Justin said and she held still.

She felt tears rising into her eyes. Danielle wrapped her arms around him and let her tears fly freely. She started to sob and tears started flowing down her face.

"Justin,"Danielle said in almost a whisper.

"Yes?"Justin replied.

"Thanks,"she said softly.

He squeezed her and said,"You actually said thank you!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"Danielle said as she tried to push away and tried to wipe her tears at the same time.

"Well, I thought you weren't a person to open up,"Justin replied.

Danielle pushed away and said,"Don't get used to it, it won't happen usually."

Justin chuckled and smiled a great big smile."What?"Danielle said.

"Nothing,"Justin said and ruffled her hair.

"Well I'm gonna go wipe my the tears off my face,"Danielle said as she walked off into the bathroom. Justin sighed and went over to a table to sit down. Clyde sat down next to Justin.

Clyde had kisses down his neck and cheek.

"What happen to you?"Justin asked.

"Got kissed all over by Sharon,"Clyde replied and grabbed a napkin to wipe them off.

"Sharon actually fell for you?"Justin asked.

"Well why not? I'm a player,"Clyde replied.

"Never mind,"Justin said. Rain came up pushing Jake.

"Where did you guys go?"Justin asked.

"To the Arcade, It was fun!"Rain replied. Justin nodded and smiled.

"Hey, where's Danielle?"Jake asked.

"She went off to the bathroom,"Justin replied.

"What did you guys do?"Jake asked.

"Well, Clyde here got smooched by Sharon, and I got Danielle to dance,"Justin replied.

"How?"Clyde asked.

"I told her would you rather be kissed and then she said she rather dance,"Justin replied. Danielle came back and looked at the group.

"What's wrong, Danielle?"Rain asked as she approached the other girl.

"Nothing,"Danielle replied.

"Tell the truth,"Rain said.

"Its nothing,"Danielle said.

"Ok..I'll back off,"Rain said as she noticed Danielle's expression change.

"I think we all are kinda homesick,"Jake said as he looked at Danielle.

Rain nodded,"I think we should go on a journey to all our hometowns after I'm fully trained,"Rain said.

"Yeah,"Clyde said.

"I need to get back to the weapon shop,"Danielle said as she ran outside.

The party chased after her.

"Hello miss your blades are all fixed and sharpened,"the man said.

"Thank you, how much Gil?"Danielle said.

"Seventy Gil,"the man said.

"Ok,"Danielle said as she got a bag out of her pocket and handed him the Gil.

"Thank you, come again,"the man said as he walked away.

"Danielle, how'd you get that money?"Rain asked.

"I still had lots in my pockets don't ever take them out,"Danielle replied.

'No fair!'Rain thought. Danielle laughed and went outside.

"We have two more hours,"Justin said.

"Ok, once I'm fully trained...lets go back to our home towns,k?"Rain said.

"I agree with Rain,I bet you all are a little homesick,"Justin said as his eyes shifted towards Danielle.

"I guess, but we're not going to my town got it!"Jake said.

"Ok,"they all said with a weird smile on.

"So, who's hungry?"Justin asked. They all raised thier hands."Lets go to the Restrant across the road,"Justin said as he started across.The party chased after him.They ate and went to Fiona's house."We're here!"Rain exclaimed.

"Good,"Fiona said a urged them to follow her.  
"Wow!"The party said as they came into this huge gym type thing.

"This is where you'll be training my dear,"Fiona said to Rain.

"Great! so are you gona teach me to handle the sword-staff thing?"Rain asked.

"Nope, you'll get a hang of it after you fight some dummies,"Fiona said.

"Then what are you gonna do?"Rain asked.

"Give you intrutions,"Finoa replied.Rain nodded and went to the middle of the gym to look around.She heard something fall and looked back at the party.They were behind a glass thing."Huh?"Rain asked.

"We're in a conrtol room so get ready,"Fiona said and a Rain's sword staff thing fell down in front of her. Rain picked it up and got in a ready position."Ok, just hit them however you want,but don't attack to furiously or you might get knock over,"Fiona said.  
Rain nodded and a dumie of some kind of fiend came towards her."Will she be all right?"Justin asked.  
"Yeah the dumies won't hurt her to bad,"Fiona said.Justin nodded and watch Rain fight off the dumies.


	7. A Journey home

After 4 weeks of training Rain had finally got the hang of fighting,Jake was out of his wheelchair and was very happy,Clyde was his usally self chasing girls who didnt like him,Justin was tying to think of a way to say goodbye to Diana,and Danielle was just her usally self. They were at the hostpital to say goodbye to Diana and start there jounrey. Diana was sitting in a chair when they came into the room."Hey Diana,"Justin said.

"Justin!"Diana said as she jumped into his arms.

"I came here to say goodbye,"Justin said softly.

"Why?"she asked.

"Cause we're gona visted their hometowns..there a little homesick,"Justin said as he pointed at the others behind him.

"Ok, your coming back right?"Diana asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know when I'll be back again,"Justin said.

"Ok, then you be careful ok?"Diana said.

"Ok, if I'm not back in two years...forget about me and find a nice man that will take care of you,"Justin said.

"No, your coming back you hear?"she said."Don't ever say that...I'll never find a guy like you again...and your the only one for me,Justin.Promise you'll come back!"

"I can't promise you,but you can be sure of me trying to come back,"Justin said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.Diana nodded and a tear fell from her eye."Ok...I guess this is goodbye...for now,"Justin said.

Diana nodded again and gave him a passionte kiss of goodbye."Bye Justin,"she mubbled against his lips.

He lifted his lips off of hers and said,"Goodbye...and remeber that I'll love you forever."

"Ok...(sob) bye!"she called after him.He waved and the party ran out to the jeep.

"I feel kinda bad,"Rain said as she got into the back.

"Don't,"Justin said as he looked back at her.Rain nodded and buckled her seat belt.

"Do we got every thing?"Jake asked.

"Lets do a check.Water gallon!"Justin said.  
"Check!"everyone except Danielle and Justin exclaimed.  
"Weapons!"  
"Check!"  
"Food supplies!"  
"Check!"  
"Gas tanks!"  
"Cheeeck!"  
"Tolit paper!"  
"Check."  
"Shovles!"  
"Check!"  
"Other equpment?"  
"Check!"  
"Spare tires!"  
"Cheeck!"  
"So we have everything?"  
"Yup!""Ok,lets go!"Justin said as he started the car.

"Whoohoo! Road trip!"Rain exclaimed. Everyone laughed except Danielle."Going on a road trip is so fun!So I'll just sing about road trips.We'll travel every where since we're on a rooaaaddd trriipp!We may inconter a lot of stuff,but we don't care since we're on a road trip!We may inconter many fiends,but we're not scared..we're not scared of stupid...stupid fiends!Cause we're on a roooaaaddd trriippp!"Rain sang.

"Oww! that was my ear!"Danielle said.

"Hehehe, yeah right!"Rain said.

"Seriously that hurt,"Danielle said.

"That was rude!"Rain said.

"Just telling the truth,"Danielle replied casually. Rain glared at her and crossed her arms. Danielle laughed at Rain's expression.

"Why'd you tell Diana that you might not come back?"Clyde asked.

"Cause I have a feeling that some things gonna happen..something terrible,"Justin replied.

"Like what?"Clyde asked with a kinda terrified voice.

"Death..or something else that is un-imaginable,"Justin replied.

"What!"Rain asked furiously."We don't have to go back to are hometowns then!"

"Yes, we do,"Justin said quietly.

"Arrrrgggg!"Rain said in rage.

"Rain, calm down,"Jake said.

"Jake, don't you understand that we're gonna die or something else that might be as horrible!"Rain replied.

"What ever happens-happens,"Jake said simply,"We just have to be prepared."

"You seem confident,"Danielle said.

"Of course! I'm not afraid of nothing,"Jake said.

"Stop acting so tuff-cause your not-neither are we, but we do to have to be prepared for the worse, so train hard and don't let your guard down,"Danielle said. Everyone stared at her with shock in their eyes.

"That was amazing, Danielle,"Clyde said.

"Nice speech, Danielle,"Rain said.

"Whoa...didn't see that coming,"Jake said.

"So we're going on, right?"Justin asked.

"Yeah,"everyone replied. Justin nodded and turned his attention back to the road.

"Ok, we're at Clyde's hometown, everybody off,"Justin said as he jumped out of the jeep. The rest of the party jumped out and looked at the ruble that used to be a town. Rain put her hand on Clyde's shoulder and asked,"What are we gonna do?"

"I guess we'll walk around a bit..then move on to the rest of you guy's towns,"Clyde replied. Rain nodded, grabbed Clyde's hand, and pulled to urge him to move. They walked around until they saw something shining in the ruble.

"What's that?"Danielle said as she kneeled down to grab it. She picked it up and showed it to the party.

"That's my mother's necklace,"Clyde said as he took it from Danielle."She used to were it all the time ever since I gave it to her."

"What did she look like?"Rain said.

"I had her hair and eyes, and her face was so gentle her eyes were softer than mine and my father's. She always had a smile on her face every time she looked at me or my father,"Clyde replied.

"She sounds very pretty,"Rain said. Clyde grinned and opened his mouth then shut it again. Clyde kneeled down and started digging through the ruble. Danielle started helping him dig.

'Mom,'Clyde thought. Rain kneeled down and started helping them dig. A figure appeared and Clyde cried,"Mom!"

Rain grabbed Clyde's mom's wrist to check if she had a pulse."She still has a pulse put its decreasing as we speak,"Rain said."Go on talk to her, Clyde."

"Mom?"he called out.

"Clyde, is it you?"she asked weakly.

Justin dashed back to the jeep.'Where's he going?'Jake asked himself.

"Yes, its me, mom,"Clyde replied.

"Thank god your alive,"she said and pulled Clyde into a hug.

Justin came back with some water and food and medical supplies."Here,"Justin said as he handed Clyde's mom a glass of water. She smiled at Justin and started drinking the water.

'How could she survive for the weeks we have been gone?'Jake thought."Excuse me...but how could you have survived?"Jake asked Clyde's mom.

"Because I don't live in this town,"she replied."Clyde was born here and lived here for fourteen years."

"Were you here or not when it got destroyed?"Jake asked impatiently.

"I came down here yesterday to see Clyde. When I saw it destroyed I started looking for Clyde and when I was looking through this one pile of ruble another pile fell on top of me and that's how I ended up in this pile,"she replied. Jake nodded and turn away from her

"Eat,"Justin said as he handed her a sandwich. She nodded and took the sandwich."We got to get her to the nearest town,"Justin said as he wrapped up her wounds. Clyde nodded and he and Justin picked her up and headed towards the jeep. They put her in the back and laid her down.

"We'll stay here,"Jake said as he looked from Danielle to Rain.

"Ok, heres a canteen and a few sandwiches,"Justin said as he handed them the stuff.

"You guys be careful,"Rain said.

"Ok,"Clyde and Justin said. They waved goodbye and Clyde and Justin rod off.

"These are nice people these your friends?"Clyde's mom asked Clyde.

"I guess you can say that,"Clyde replied.

"I'm glad,"Clyde's mom said as took a staggered breath and her eyes closed.

"Justin! Stop the car!"Clyde ordered. He stopped and Clyde got out and went to the back."Mom, wake up,"Clyde said as he shook her. She didn't move."No!"Clyde cried.

"Clyde,"Justin said as he laid a hand on his shoulder,"We got to take her to the town that you lived in for four years." Clyde shook his head and said,"We'll bury her next to my father in Catstone."

"Does she have a will?"Justin asked.

"No..(sob)..but she said all the money goes to me when she dies,"Clyde replied fighting back tears.

"Lets go back to Catstone then,"Justin said as he got back into the front. Clyde let some tears fall down his face before he got back into the front. They got back to Catstone and Rain ran up to them. Clyde got out and looked at Rain and tears fell.

"What happened?"Rain asked.

"She's'...she's' dead,"Clyde replied. Rain frowned and wrapped her arms around him."Clyde...,"Rain said."I know how you feel I lost my whole family...I'm sorry for your loss." Clyde let his tears flow down freely down his face and squeezed Rain.

She squeezed back and ran her fingers through his hair. He let go of her and said,"Please go get the shovels." Rain nodded and went to get the shovels. Danielle looked at Clyde sympathy and ran after Rain.

Jake put a hand on Clyde's shoulder and said,"Gee Clyde, I didn't think she'd die that quick...I'm sorry. I also lost my mother in that damn fire!"

"In what fire?"Clyde asked.

"The fire that destroyed my hometown and killed Jessie and my mom!"Jake replied. Clyde nodded and looked towards the sky.

"Ok were are we gonna bury her?"Danielle asked as she and Rain came running down the hill.

"Follow me,"Clyde said and ran off towards his father's grave."Here,"Clyde said and took one of the shovels and started digging.

"Do you think that's far enough?"Rain asked.

"A few more inches,"Clyde replied. Rain nodded and started digging again.

"Ok...lets go get the body,"Justin said and ran off towards the jeep.

"I'm gonna see if I can find some flowers,"Rain said as she ran off. Justin came back with the jeep."Jake, come help me get her out,"Justin ordered. Jake nodded and helped Justin get the body out.

Rain came dashing down the hill."I found some!"She exclaimed. She waved them up in the air and she tripped on a rock."Ahh!"Rain screamed as she rolled down the hill,"There still safe."

"Rain, your so clumsy,"Jake said as he helped her up.

"What can I say I'm a klutz,"Rain said and handed everyone a flower.Jake and Justin pick the body up and put her in the hole. They threw some flowers into the hole and started padding the dirt on top of it. They put flower on top of the grave and started comforting Clyde. Clyde sobbed and sniffed, and finally he let the tears fly out. He sat down on the ground his arms wrapped around his legs. Rain sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you,"Clyde said. Rain smiled and gave him a little squeeze before getting up. She helped him up and everyone look sympathy at him."Ok, next stop is Amora,"Clyde said and jump into the jeep.


	8. A Journey home part 2

Rain scooted closer to Clyde and laid her head on his shoulder."You ok?"Rain asked.

"Kinda of..(sniff),"he replied.

"Good,"Rain said as ran her finger tips through Clyde's hair. She scooted back to her seat and looked over at Danielle. Danielle looked at Rain and Rain looked forward. Justin turned on the radio and Jake started singing along.

"Hehehe, Jake, what are you doing,"Rain said.

"What does it look like I'm doing,"Jake replied then he whispered,"I'm trying to cheer up Clyde."

"Ok..hee,"Rain said and started singing with Jake very weirdly. Justin caught what they were doing and let out a very high pitch note.

'Idiots,'Danielle thought to her self,'then again they are trying to cheer up Clyde..so maybe...No!' Clyde didn't laugh nor did smile.'Ok..this is getting out of hand,'Danielle thought then with no warning started singing along with 'I won't say I'm in love',"If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!" Rain and everyone else except Clyde started singing the muses parts,"Who'd ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of." Danielle: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no Rain, Jake, and Justin: You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh Danielle: It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh Rain, Jake, and Justin: You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad Danielle: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no Rain, Jake, and Justin: Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love Danielle: This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love Rain, Jake, and Justin: You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love Danielle: You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it Rain, Jake, and Justin: Girl, don't be proudIt's O.K. you're in love Danielle: Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Clyde started laughing and did his silly little grin."Didn't think you'd sing, Danielle,"Clyde said with a chuckle,"Thank You." Danielle looked at him and nodded.

"Good idea, Jake,"Rain whispered.

"We're here!"Justin shouted,"Where are we going, Clyde?"

"To the bank,"Clyde replied. Justin nodded and headed towards the bank. They got out of the jeep and walked inside the bank. Clyde walked up to the counter and started talking to the banker."Ok,"Clyde said as he headed towards them.

"How much did you take out?"Rain asked.

"All of it,"Clyde replied as he padded his two sacks of Gil.

"How much is that?"Jake asked.

"Three billion, four thousand, and five hundred Gil,"he replied.Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

"That's alot!"Rain said.

"Well we're going to need it,"Clyde said.

"Yeah, he's right,"Justin said. They left the bank.

"What time is it, Justin?"Clyde asked.

"Three o' clock,"he replied,"We still have a few more hours before night fall, so we can visit one more town."

"Ok, lets go to Rain's town,"Clyde said.

"Ok, then tomorrow we will go to Jake's and Danielle's hometown,"Justin said.

"No!"Danielle and Jake said,"We can't go!"

"Why?"Justin asked.

"I'd get in trouble if I were to go back I was shooed away after...never mind we're not going to my town you here!"Danielle yelled.

"I was to and you can't make me go,"Jake said.

"Ok,"Rain, Clyde, and Justin said with a grin,"We won't go then."

"Phew,"Jake and Danielle sighed. Everyone got into the jeep and headed towards Rain's hometown. The whole way everyone was quite. "Ok we're here,"Justin said. Rain got out and looked around and spotted the hill she used to stand on all the time. She ran over there and stood on the hill quietly. Everyone rushed to her side and saw tears running down her face. Every memory was running through her head and she sat down and curled up into a small ball and her face was against her legs.

Jake put a comforting arm around her and squeezed her to let her know he was there."Jake,"she said shakily,"You were up at the marshes too..am I right?"

"Yeah,"Jake replied.

"Did..did you know a guy named Josh?"Rain asked.

"Yes, he saved my life,"Jake replied.

"He was always the one to help people..me and him used to patrol the town sometimes to make sure it was safe...that was way before we started dating. It was love at first sight we believed...when I was about to tell him my feelings.. that's when he came up to me and told me how he felt. I loved him with all my heart when he and I were together we felt that no one could bring us down...no matter what,"Rain said as she was going down memory lane. She started shaking with sadness. Jake looked at her trying to think of a way to cheer her up, but the way she was feeling now that was impossible. Jake just squeezed her again and she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him. She cried her eyes out on him and said,"Its all my fault if I was strong enough then I could of prevented this."

"No its not your fault,"Jake said.

"Yes it is,"Rain said.

"No, its not he was just to powerful and you weren't that strong,"Jake replied. Rain quivered and Jake said,"Please stop crying...I hate to see you like this..it hurts to hear you cry."

Rain looked up at him to see him crying, She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled down at her and thought,'Thank you.' Rain pulled away and stood up. Clyde looked at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders..soon after they all were in a group hug even Danielle was included.

"Thanks guys,"Rain said and she noticed something red by were she used to live. She ran over there and picked it up it was the rose that Josh gave her.'It survived,'Rain thought and ran towards the jeep. She fond a container and she put some water in it and put the rose in it. "Lets set up camp here,"Justin said and got the tent equipment out. They set up the tent and got some sleeping bags.

"Night,"Rain said as she got into her sleeping bag.

"Night,"They all called out to her as they got into there sleeping bags.

Rain was the first one up, she picked up her sleeping bag and opened the back of the jeep and put in there she got some food out and started a fire. Everyone else got up and put there stuff away and the tent and then sat next to the fire. Rain passed food around to everyone and they began eating."Ok, everyone ready to go?"Justin said. Rain nodded and ran towards the jeep.

"Where we going now?"Clyde asked.

"I don't know...maybe we'll drive a different coarse back to my town,"Justin replied.

"Ok,"Rain said with a yawn and tried to get into a comfortable potion.

"Rain, you can lean on me to get comfortable if you want,"Jake suggested.

"Thanks, Jake,"Rain said as she leaned over on him.

Danielle was sitting in front, Clyde was in back with Rain and Jake, and Justin was driving like usual. Danielle looked out the window and asked herself,'I got them all together now, but when's the perfect time?'

Rain sat up looked over at Clyde, he was playing around with some string."What'ca doing Clyde?"Rain asked.

"Nothing really just playing around with this string,"Clyde replied.

"Why?"Rain asked.

"Just to keep my mind on something else,"Clyde replied.

"Oh! Sorry to disturb you,"Rain said.

"Rain, you are so weird,"Clyde said patted her on the head.

"Thank you,"she said and turn forward again with a smile. Danielle looked out the window when she heard the voice,'When are you gonna strike my warrior?'

'At the right time,'Danielle replied.

'When's that?'the voice asked.

'I don't know,'Danielle replied and the voice didn't talk no more.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?"Justin asked Danielle.

"Nothing..why,"Danielle replied.

"I was just wondering,"Justin replied.

"Whatever,"Danielle said and turned back to the window.

"Hey Jake, what was the name of your town anyway?"Justin asked.

"Husta, why?"Jake replied.

"Just wondering,"Justin replied.

"Whatever,"Jake mumbled and fell asleep. Rain leaned back on him and she also fell asleep.

Danielle closed her eyes and thought,'What am I going to do..god I need to stop thinking so much.'

Clyde looked towards Danielle's direction and thought,'what is she thinking about..she always sits there quietly and never talks really..I knew her for four years and she never was this quite..especially when we first met she wouldn't shut up...I know the answer, but I didn't think it would hurt her that bad.'

"What are you staring at?"Danielle asked Clyde.

"Nothing,"Clyde replied.

"Whatever,"Danielle said and turned back around.

"Were going to stop here,"Justin said.

"Where's here?"Rain asked.

"I don't know,"Justin replied and winked at her.

'Right,'Rain thought to herself. They got out of the jeep and stretched.

Jake started shaking and asked,"Why' d you stop here for?"

"Its time to face your past,"Justin replied.

to be continued once again...


	9. A Journey Home part 3

"Not you again,"a man's voice came. Jake stepped forward and nodded."Didn't I tell you to leave!"the man yelled. Jake just stood there looking down at his feet.

More men came and,"He's back!" One of them punched him in the stomach and another pushed him to the ground and another man loaded his gun and aimed for Jake. "No!"Rain said and jumped in front of Jake and spread her arms out.

She stood there as a human shield and a man yelled,"Who the hell are you!"

"You on his side!"another man yelled.

"Rain..and yes I'm on his side,"Rain replied.

"You his girlfriend or some thin?"one of the men asked.

"Yeah, I'm a girl and I'm a friend,"Rain replied. The man with the gun aimed at them again and Rain walked forward, her arms still outstretch.

"Rain don't!"Jake yelled.

Rain chuckled and said,"I'm ok."

"Rain,"Clyde said. Rain walked forward again when the man wasn't paying attention, she got closer and closer.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you!"the man yelled. Rain just smiled and continued forward, the man started trembling and pulled the trigger. It hit her shoulder and she kneeled down and fell over.

"Rain!"Jake yelled and ran forward thinking that the bullet hit somewhere else. Danielle ran up and punched the man with the gun in the face, Justin hit two men with his gun, and Clyde punched a few more men. One man stood standing and picked up the gun from the other man.

"I'll kill you all!"he yelled.

"Stop!"a woman's voice came.

"Maria, get out of the way!"the man yelled.

'mom!'Jake thought.

She knocked the gun out of his hand."Now..listen to me, Yugin, stay away from these people..don't come an inch near them,"she said.

"But he's the cause of our town destruction,"Yugin said as he pointed towards Jake.

"He did no such thing...it was that stupid fiend!"she yelled,"Now you and your people leave now!"

"But,"he whimpered.

"Go now leave!"she yelled and he and his people ran off. She turned to the party and asked,"You ok?"

"Sure,"Rain replied from down in Jake's arms.

"Mom?"Jake asked.

Maria nodded and bent down by him and Rain."Who are these people with you, Jake?"she asked. He induced them all to her and she said,"Nice to meet you all..thank you for taking care of Jake."

"He took care of us too,"Rain said. Blood was streaking Rain's and Jake's clothes.

"Come with me,"Maria said once she noticed Rain bleeding. Jake nodded and picked Rain up and the party followed Maria. They came upon a building that looked like a hospital."This was the only building that survived in the explosion,"Maria said and led the group inside.

"Oh my, is she hurt?"A lady with blonde hair said as she ran up to them,"Come with me." The group followed the woman into a room."Set her down,"the lady commanded. Jake set Rain down on coach and patted her on the head.

"Stop treating me like a child, Jake,"Rain whined. Jake shrugged and turn to the party. The lady bent over and pulled out the bullet from Rain's arm."It's a poison bullet!"the woman shrieked and dropped it on the ground.

"Yugin's gonna get it now!"Maria yelled and ran out of the room.

"Mom!"Jake yelled and ran after her.

"What?"she asked with her fists clenched.

"Why do you care so much about her..you don't even know her?"Jake asked.

"Jake, she means a lot to you..I don't want her dying..she seems to like you too,"she replied. Jake blushed and said,"She's the first one to talk to me ever since I left town...but just leave Yugin alone and he'll leave us alone, k?" Maria nodded and walked back into the room and Jake followed. When they entered Rain was passed out and was laying on a bed now."Is she gonna be ok?"Maria asked.

"I don't know...the only chance that she has is antidote,"the lady asked.

"What kind of antidote?"Justin asked.

"That's it name 'antidote',"the lady replied,"You can only find it in Pasta...its five miles northeast from here, you must hurry if you want your friend here to live."

"Ok lets go!"Jake shouted and ran out of the building. Justin chuckled and ran after him, Clyde laughed and jogged out of the room, and Danielle rolled her eyes and ran out. Rain opened her eyes and smiled weakly and slowly closed her eyes again. Maria looked at Rain then at the girl with blonde hair and ran after her son. Justin was just about to drive away when Maria shouted,"Stop! Wait for me!" Justin stopped and Maria climbed into the jeep. The party was quite until a fiend appeared in front of them."Holy shit!"Justin yelled.

"Exciting,"Danielle said and jumped out of the jeep.

"Danielle!"Clyde whined and followed her out.

"God!"Jake said and got out of the jeep. Justin sighed and picked up his gun and got out. The fiend was really big and scaley with a very scary face.

"Come get some,"Danielle said as she took out her swords. The fiend charged at Danielle, but Danielle moved to the side and the fiend ran into a rock. Jake took this opportunity to strike, he sliced his head off and wiped the blood from his face and then another fiend appeared behind Jake and clawed him. Danielle flew on top of the fiend and cut down its back, the fiend flung her off and she landed on the ground on her butt. Clyde used 'Flame' from his ninja magic on the fiend and Justin shot it in the head. It fell over and died."You ok, Jake?"Justin asked.

"Sure, but we need to get to Pasta,"Jake replied.

"Are you forgetting someone?"Danielle asked from the ground.

"Oops sorry, Danielle,"The guys said and helped her up. They got back into the jeep and Maria cast cure on everybody. Clyde scooted closer to Danielle when she wasn't paying attention.

"Danielle,"Clyde whispered in her ear.

"What do you want?"Danielle asked.

"Just feel like talking to ya, Danielle,"Clyde replied.

"Do you think I really want to talk to you?"Danielle asked.

"I don't care, cause we're talking now,"Clyde said.

"To bad,"Danielle said and pushed him away from he.

"Come on, Danielle, we haven't really had a real conversation in years,"he said.

"Clyde, you know I don't like you that well...after what happened,"Danielle replied and turned back to the window. Clyde leaned over and kissed Danielle on the cheek, she turned red then punched him hard in the stomach.

"Why you hit so hard?"Clyde asked. Danielle rolled her eyes and acted if she didn't hear him.

"Clyde, what are you doing to Danielle?"Justin asked.

"Nothing,"Clyde replied and turned back around.

"Are we there?"Jake asked impatiently.

"Two more miles,"Justin replied. Jake nodded and looked back out the window.

"Jake, she'll be ok,"Maria said softly.

"Yeah, she can hold out for a long time...she pretty tuff for what town she came from,"Jake said with a chuckle. Maria smiled and took a drank of water from the canteen.

"We're here,"Justin said and got out and everyone else followed him.

"Start searching,"Jake said. Jake ran around until he walked into a red headed person.

"Watch were your walking,"the man said.

"Sorry, do you know were antidote is sold?"Jake asked.

"Yes, from here you go strait and then you turn left and it should be around there,"The man replied.

"Thanks,"Jake said and darted off.

"Jake!"Maria shouted and started looking around for him. Maria went around and saw him enter a shop.

"Sir, may I have forty antidotes please?"Jake asked. The clerk nodded, bought out a bag of antidote and said,"That will be 20,000 Gil."

Clyde came and put 20,000 Gil down on the counter."Thank you,"Clyde said to the clerk."Come on, Jake." They ran out of the store and joined the party again."Did you get the antidote?"Maria asked.

"Yes, I got forty of them,"Jake replied.

"Why so much, Jake?"Danielle asked.

"I'm giving twenty to the town and keeping twenty for us,"Jake replied.

"We better get going if we want Rain to survive,"Justin said as he looked at his watch.

"Can't we just leave her?"Danielle asked.

"No,"Clyde and Jake said.

"Come on,"Justin said and they ran to the jeep. They arrived back into town and they went strait to the building.

"Your back,"the blonde said and Jake handed her a antidote. She nodded and put it in a shot and injected Rain with the antidote."There, she should be up and running in the morning,"the blonde said.

"Why does she have to get better so soon...why can't she be like this for a week or two?"Danielle complained.

"She'd be dead by that time,"Justin replied.

"So, Your point is?"Danielle asked.

"She'd die,"Justin replied.

"So..I don't care,"Danielle said.

"Do you really hate her so?"Justin asked.

"No, I was just kidding,"Danielle said even though it was true. Justin rolled his eyes and looked down on Rain. She seemed peaceful in bliss, but sorrow still showed.'I feel sorry for these people..their so unfortunate. They lost their families' and homes...everything. Well if that would have never happen then we would have never met...but that's not really fair, I still have a home and they don't,'Justin thought to himself. Rain smiled in her sleep for some while.

'What is she dreaming of?'Jake asked himself,'Well at least she's happy.' Jake stroked her hair and sat on the coach.

"There are other rooms free so you can take them,"the blonde suggested.

"Sure,"they all said.

"Ok, but your all sharing a room with three beds..so two of you have to sleep in the same bed,"she said.

"What about Maria?"Justin asked.

"Don't worry about me I'm staying were everyone else..cause I'm not injured,"Maria said.

"So only two of you have to share a bed,"the blonde said.

"No, they don't cause I'm staying in here with Rain,"Jake said.

"Are you sure you want to stay?"the blonde asked.

"Yes,"Jake replied.

"Ok the rest of you follow me,"the blonde said and walked out. Everyone ran out except Rain, Jake, and Maria.

"It was good to see you again,"Maria said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Me too,"Jake said.

"Guess what,"Maria said.

"What?"Jake asked.

"Jessie is still alive, but she's been here for awhile she can't move really, but she can talk. She told everyone it wasn't your fault..for the town and for her. She getting better by the day,"Maria said.

"Really where is she?"Jake asked. She grabbed his arm and lead him to a room right across from them.

"Jake!"Jessie exclaimed when she saw him.

"Jessie!"Jake said and threw his arms around her.

"I thought you were never coming back,"Jessie wheezed.

"Oh Jessie, I'm sorry I left you on the ground to die,"Jake said.

"I thought it was the end when I fell down...but I guess it wasn't and you just listened to me and ran...I'm glad your alright,"Jessie said and lift her arms weakly around Jake.

"I'll leave you two alone..I'll watch Rain for you, Jake,"Maria said and walked out.

"Whose Rain?"Jessie asked.

"One of my friends I met on the road,"Jake replied.

"Is she nice?"she asked.

"Extremely, but when something makes her really mad...she can be scary,"Jake replied. Justin stood in the door way and said,"Wow! Reunion!"

"Is he another one of your friends?"Jessie asked.

"Yup, that's,"Jake started but was cut off.

"I'm Justin,"he said and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Jessie,"she said. Justin nodded and let go of her.

"God! I can't sleep!"Danielle said as she went by.

"Danielle!"Justin called.

"What the hell do you want!Danielle yelled when she got into the room.

"That's Danielle,"Jake said and whispered to her,"She has a bad temper."

"I'll keep that in mind,"Jessie said with a giggle.

"Jake, I thought you were watching Rain,"Danielle said.

"I will..moms watching her for right now,"Jake replied.

"Oh,"Danielle said. Clyde ran in the room and started doing a weird dance."Clyde you moron, what are you doing?"Danielle asked.

Clyde blushed and said,"Nothing really I just being ususal self." Danielle rolled her eyes and Jake and Justin laughed."What?"Clyde asked and then looked down to notice Jessie."Whoa, who's the girl?"Clyde asked.

"I'm Jessie,"she said.

"Nice to meet you I'm...,"Clyde started but was cut off.

"Clyde,"she said,"Nice to meet you."

"No, nice to meet you,"Clyde said and kissed her hand. She giggled and smiled at him.

'Big flirt!'Danielle thought.

"You are very pretty,"Clyde said.

"Really...how is that possibly?"Jessie asked as she turned red.

"Because you are,"Clyde said.

"Your friends are quite charming, Jake,"Jessie said.

"Don't I know it,"Jake said.

"Epically this one,"Jessie completed. Clyde blushed and bowed.

"Well I'm going to bed,"Danielle said and walked out.

"Us too,"Justin said paretically dragging Clyde out of the room.

"I'm going to sleep now..promise you'll visit me tomorrow,"Jessie said.

"Yeah I will..night,"Jake said and left back into where Rain was. He curled up on the couch and fell asleep.


	10. A Journey home part 4

Rain woke up inside the hospital. She blinked and thought to herself,'What happen?' She looked around some more and saw Jake curled up on the coach. She smiled, ripped off the stuff that was attached to her, and got out of bed. She walked over to him and kneeled down next to him. He snored and she giggled and she shook him."Five more minutes..mommy,"Jake said in his dream. Rain started laughing and fell over with tears in her eyes."No, I don't want to go to school..you can't make me,"Jake said.

"Jake, wake up..its me Rain,"Rain said and laughed.

"Rain,"he said sleepily.

"Yup,Yup!"Rain exclaimed.

"Welcome back!"Jake said and wrapped his arms around her.

Rain blushed and asked,"Where's everyone else?"

"In the room right next to us,"Jake replied.

"Yippee!"Rain said and ran to the other room.

"Wait!"Jake said and ran after her.

Rain jumped on Justin and said,"Wake up." She jumped off of him and then jumped on top of Clyde."I'm back you should be celebrating,"Rain said and then finally jumped on top of Danielle.

"Rain, I'm gonna kill you,"Danielle said groggily.

"How can you do that when I got you pined down?"Rain asked.

"Like this!"Danielle shouted and threw Rain across the room. Luckily Jake caught her or she would have been knocked out again.

"God Danielle, be careful she just recovered!"Jake yelled.

"Sorry,"Danielle said even though she didn't mean it.

"Guess what Jake talks in his sleep,"Rain said without realizing until everyone started laughing. She realized what she done and started laughing. Jake blushed and kept opening and shutting his mouth.

"I promised Jessie I'd visit her, so I better go,"Jake said.

"Jessie? Your old friend? but I thought she was dead,"Rain said confused.

"I thought she was too..but she's all right,"Jake said.

"I want to meet her,"Rain said.

"Ok come on,"Jake said and drug her to Jessie's room.

"Hello Jessie, this is Rain,"Jake said.

"Nice to meet you, Rain,"Jessie said.

"Are you eaten, Jessie?"Jake asked.

"Yup..yogurt, cereal, and drinking milk,"Jessie replied. Rain stood there stiffly.

"So Rain, how long have you known Jake?"Jessie asked.

"Four weeks and four days,"Rain replied.

"Have you been taking care of him,"Jessie teased.

"Yes, he's been taking care of me too,"Rain replied.

"Good,"Jessie said,"I didn't want Jake to die...because I know he's special..in some way, I always admired him...ever since we met."

"That's because..he is one of the chosen..just like me and everyone else,"Rain said.

"The Chosen! Oh my god...I didn't think he was that special,"Jessie said. Rain and Jake nodded."The chosen wow! I thought my answers to my prayers weren't gonna come true..we might be able to live in peace...oh praise the lord!"Jessie said.

"Jessie,"Jake said and put his hand over hers.

"What?"she asked with tears of joy came into her eyes.

"I didn't think you were that religious,"Jake replied. Jessie blushed then took a bite out of her cereal.

"So what do you guys do anyway?"Jessie asked.

"We're just traveling right now..cause we don't know where he is,"Rain replied.

"Oh...well beat him soon...ok? because I always wanted to live with out fear,"Jessie said solemnly.

"We'll do our best,"Jake said as he ran his fingers though his hair. Jessie smile brightly and ate her cereal tell it was gone. Rain laughed then turned the other way.

"Rain? are you..ok,"Jake asked. Rain nodded and burst into laughter."Rain!"Jake said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought of sumthin really funny!"Rain exclaimed.

"What!"Jake asked.

"You'll never guess,"Rain said.

"What?"Jake asked again. Rain smiled and didn't answer."What?"Jake asked."Is it sumthin I said in my dream?"

"Yup..that's before I got you up,"Rain said.

"What did I say?"Jake asked.

"Your like,'Danielle! Give me it! Me so thirty...no don't take the last drink no!I gonna die! wait a minute there a water yeah!Oh my sweet water I'm here for you darling,"Rain replied.

"I said that?"Jake asked. Rain nodded and laughed along with Jessie.

Maria walked in and said,"Hello, Rain, glad to see you up and running,"Maria said.

"Thanks,"Rain said, looked back at Jake and laughed. Jake rolled his eyes and turned away from them.

"Jake gets a little moody when he's embarssed or he'll stutter when he talks,"Maria said. "Why you embarssed?"Rain asked.

"I'm not,"Jake said calmly and turned back to them with a smile.

"When are we leaving?"Danielle asked as she came into the room.

"In four more hours then we'll leave,"Jake replied.

"Good,"Danielle said and walked out of the room.

"Why so soon?"Rain asked.

"Cause the sooner we find him the sooner we'll live in peace,"Jake said. Rain nodded and looked back at Jessie. She had put her plate aside and she was fast asleep.

"When did she wake up?"Rain whispered to Maria.

"At four-thirty in the morning,"Maria replied.

"Whoa, no wonder she fell back to sleep,"Rain said.

"Lets not bother her,"Maria said,"Who wants lunch?"

"We do,"Rain and Jake said.

"Ok follow me,"she said and they went off.

meanwhile...

"Clyde!"Danielle shouted.

"What I just having a little fun,"Clyde said in response.

"That's not a toy!"she yelled and took it away.

"Awww...why do you always break up my fun?"Clyde said.

"Cause its childish...and that was a grenade that you were tampering with,"Danielle replied.

"Oh than I happy again,"Clyde said. Justin came back in from the restroom. Clyde started laughing and said to Justin,"Is your zipper afraid of heights or is it something else."

Justin looked down then zipped up his pants. Danielle shook her head and Clyde laughed continuously. Rain, Jake , and Maria came through the door."What's so funny, Clyde?"Rain asked.

"He's laughing because Justin's pants weren't zipped,"Danielle replied.

"I don't see how that is funny,"Rain said. Rain trailed off then noticed toilet paper stuck to Justin's pant leg."Justin, for just a warning there's toilet paper on your pant leg. Justin blushed and tore it off.

"Bad day,"Justin said.

"I bet,"Rain said checking if he had nothing else on him,"Ok your clean."

"Whew,"Justin said.

"Are you guys hungry?"Maria asked.

"Yes,"They replied.

"Follow me once again,"Maria said with a giggle. They went into the cafeteria and ate sandwiches.

"Three more hours,"Danielle said and looked at Jake evilly.

"Ok once that hits three then we leave,"Jake said.

"Good,"Danielle said and ate her sandwich.

two hours later...

Jake was talking to Jessie and had lots of laughs together."Whoa! I only got an hour!"Jake exclaimed.

"For what?"Jessie asked.

"I promised Danielle that we would leave by three o'clock,"Jake replied.

"Oh,"Jessie said sadly.

"Well as soon as we meet him then I'll come back for good,"Jake replied.

"But what if you die?"Jessie said before breaking into tears.

"I'll come visit once in a while,"Jake said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Promise?"she asked as she held Jake closer.

"Yes Jess, I promise,"Jake replied.

"Good...well you better spend the rest of this hour with your mom,"Jessie said as she released Jake.

"Ok..bye for now,"Jake said and gave her another hug.

"Bye,"Jessie said as he walked out of the room. He spotted his mom down the hall.

"Hey mom,"Jake said.

"Hey, what you up to my silly boy,"she said teasingly.

"Nouthin much,"Jake said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"So..do like like Rain,"she asked.

"Mom,"he whined,"we just met there's nothing but true friendship."

"Uh huh..you flirt with her alot,"she teased.

"Well I do flirt only because its funny when she gets mad,"Jake replied.

"Ok..you win,"Maria said with a giggle.

"How about the other three what do you think of them?"Maria asked as they started down the hall.

"Well Danielle is self-centered, Clyde is a goof bat, and Justin is pretty quite but he's fun,"Jake said as he remember the toilet paper.

"They all are a funny pair including you,"Maria said.

"So, you like them?"Jake asked.

"Of course,"she replied.

"That's good,"Jake said. Maria smiled and laughed a bit.

"Its three o'clock,"Danielle said impatiently.

"Oh sorry,"Jake said.

"Don't worry about your stuff..I packed it,"Danielle said.'The sooner I kill these people..then I'll have what I truly want,'Danielle thought to herself.

"Oh ok,"Jake said.

"I'll see you guys off,"Maria said and the party left the building. They put there stuff in the back and went over to Maria."Aww..I'm gonna miss you guys,"Maria said and hugged them all.

"Wait!"a familiar face called.

"Jessie,"Jake said and ran towards her. She tripped..but Jake was there to catch her. She stood back up and said,"I wanted to see you off."

"You can walk?"Jake asked.

"Yeah..I've gotten better over the weeks I've been here,"Jessie replied.

"Well this is goodbye for now,"Jake said.

"Wait! I have to give you this,"Jessie said and wrapped a bracelet around his wrist.

"What's this for?"Jake asked.

"It's a friendship bracelet...so we will always be connected some how,"Jessie said and showed him her bracelet.

He hugged her and said,"Thanks."

"We're best friends..that's why I always want to be connected to you. Well I better let you guys go..bye,"Jessie said.

"This is not goodbye its later,"Jake said.

"Yeah,"Jessie said and started towards Maria.

"Goodbye senorita,"Clyde said and grabbed Jessie's hand and kissed it.

"Bye Clyde and the rest of you,"Jessie said.

"Bye Jessie and Maria,"They all said and got into the jeep and drove away. Jake sat in front with Justin and Rain sat in-between Clyde and Danielle. They drove for seven hours in silence."Shut up!"Justin said to the silence.

"We're not saying anything,"Clyde said in confusion.

"Just said it because everyone is being so quite,"Justin replied.

"You're the one to be talking,"Rain teased.

"Huh?"Justin asked in confusion.

"Your always so quite and we are usually so load..except Danielle, you and her are so silent,"Rain replied.

"Oh so we are,"Justin said. Rain laughed and Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Danielle actually has sumthin in common with someone,"Jake teased. Danielle ignored the commit and stared out into the beyond.

"Whoa look at the time!"Justin said.

"What time is it?"Clyde asked.

"Nine o'clock..and there's a town only a mile away so maybe we'll go stay there,"Justin said. They all agreed cause most of them were pretty sleepy. They arrived at the hotel in the town. Danielle was kinda hidden behind Jake when they were getting a room. They got a room with four beds."Oh no,"Danielle said as she entered the room.

"What?"Justin asked.

"There's only four beds,"Danielle replied.

"I'm not sharing,"they all yelled.

"How about Rain and Jake share a bed?"Justin suggested.

"No..I would like my own bed..please,"Rain said.

"Ok..then Clyde and Danielle or me and Danielle or Jake and Danielle or Danielle and Rain or Clyde and Rain or me and Rain or Jake and

Clyde or me and Clyde or me and Jake?"Justin suggested and almost lost his breath. "Well since Jake and Clyde shared a bed in Justin's house then those two,"Rain said.

"I agree,"Danielle said.

"Ok its decided Jake and Clyde share a bed,"Justin said.

"Fine,"Clyde and Jake said. Danielle smirked and sat down on her bed. They all sat down some place and relaxed. All a sudden some soldiers barged in and the party grabbed their weapons. The soldiers took out there guns and the leader said,"No body needs to be harmed if they hand over that girl."


	11. A Journey home part 5

"Shit,"Danielle mumbled.

"Danielle?"Justin asked the leader.

"Yes that girl..the thief,"the leader said. Clyde was about to say something..but Danielle stood up and let them take her away.

"Thief?"Rain asked.

"Lets go after them,"Clyde said determinedly.

"Right,"Justin said and they ran after the soldieries. They followed them inside a court. "Why have you returned, Danielle,"The judge said madly.

"I didn't mean too..I didn't know where Justin was going,"Danielle said in defense.

"Whose Justin?"The judge asked.

"Me,"Justin said as they entered the court.

"You brought the girl that destroyed the crystal of this time?"the judge asked.

"Crystal?"Justin asked.

"The crystal that keeps the city safe from harm..and ever since she destroyed it disasters have been happening every week,"the judge replied.

"So that's why you were banished,"Justin said.

Danielle nodded and the judge said,"We would kill her, but we are peaceful people...but you have to leave us soon as dawn comes." The party nodded and Danielle darted out of the court room.

"Demon,"a person that passed her said. She shivered and continued on ward.

"Traitor!"a woman shouted and threw something at Danielle. Danielle fell, but got up and continued on. She arrived at her old favorite spot and stood before the stream.

'Its time my warrior,'the voice said. Danielle nodded and let him take control.

"Danielle!"the party shouted when they saw her.

"Do you know what its like to be called demon...traitor...thief?"Danielle asked with her back still turned to them.

"Danielle,"Rain said and touched her arm.

"Get away!"Danielle shouted and threw Rain back.

"Danielle! What are you doing? Clyde asked.

"Getting what I always wanted..by killing you all she said wickedly.

"Danielle, you don't want to do this,"Rain said as she got up.

"Of course I do...I just traveled with you guys to kill you..I should have earlier,"Danielle said and took out her swords from her coat.

"Danielle, we won't fight you!"Rain shouted.

"Then die!"Danielle said as she cut Rain's arm.

"We have no choice,"Jake said and ran around Danielle to try to attack. He jumped up in the air to do his super slice, but Danielle moved and he crashed into the ground. Rain started to summon, but Danielle summoned faster..cause she got some summons from him. She summoned dark messenger. It K.O.ed Rain and Jake and cut half of Clyde's Health points. Justin used phoenix down on Jake and Rain. And then when she got up she used curaga on everybody in the party. Clyde used flame on Danielle, but she cast waterga before it hit her. She laughed evilly and started up her overdrive."Banishing Blade!"Danielle shouted and charged at them. Justin used stop on Danielle and she froze in midair."Now!"Justin shouted and Fiona appeared.

"Right!"Fiona shouted and shot one of her scared arrows. The arrow hit beside Danielle, but a barrier appeared over her.

"Fiona?"Rain asked and looked up. Fiona and Justin jumped down from the roof.

few hours later...

"Let me out of here!"Danielle scream.

"No, You betrayed us!"Jake yelled.

"Arrrggg!"Danielle said and she started stabbing around the barrier.

'I got to let her out,'Clyde thought."Oooo! Its so shiny!"Clyde said and got close to the arrow that was keeping the barrier around Danielle. He pulled it out and tried to look excited that he got it out. Danielle emerged from the barrier and ran away into the deep dark forest.

"Clyde!"They yelled.

"What?"Clyde said stupidly.

"You let her go!"Jake yelled.

"Yeah and now were in danger again!"Rain yelled.

"She wont come back,"Clyde said.

"How do you know?"Jake asked fiercely.

"Cause I know her better than you guys think,"Clyde yelled to make sure Danielle could hear. They all turned quite and nodded.


	12. Frozen in time

Danielle arrived at a cave and decided to rest there. Danielle sat there rocking back and forth trying to think of what to do. She searched though her back that she took back from the hotel before returning to the forest. She found an mp3 player and she turned it on. And a song came up from Linkin Park 'Somewhere I belong.

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

_Chorus_  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity   
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me   
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

_Repeat Chorus_

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

_Repeat Chorus_  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

She realized something about the song that reminded her of herself."Now I remember what I wanted..I almost forgot..I wanted somewhere where I belong,"she told herself. Then memories flashed through her head of Jake, Rain, Justin , and Clyde. One was when Clyde and her met for the very first time and when they broke the crystal. Another with when Jake and Rain meet Clyde. And the last one was the dance with Justin. She hit her head with her hand and told herself,"We had good times..even though I wouldn't show much emotion...I really enjoyed traveling with them, but now I betrayed them..cause I made a bad choice to follow him..but I guess there's no changing the past so I'll..." She took out her swords, scraped the wall , and fell down crying."I made a horrible mistake,"she said and everything went blank.

They traveled around, but Clyde and the rest of them couldn't get her off their mind. They stopped traveling from the town and set up camped five miles away from the town they last been."Danielle...I just have to say this...she was never really self-centered when I first met her...and the first time we met was not when I accidently saw her bathing,"Clyde said.

"Tell us the story of you and her when you first met ,"Rain pleaded.

"Well it goes like this,"Clyde began.

The past...

Clyde was running fast through the forest of Andorthis when he ran into somebody."Are you ok,"the person said as she bent over to see if he was ok.

"Sure,"Clyde said and rubbed the back of his head. She smiled brightly and helped him up."Thanks uh...um...what's your name?"Clyde asked.

"Danielle, yours?"she replied."Clyde,"he replied.

"Pleased to meet you, Clyde,"Danielle said.

"You too,"Clyde said.

"Why were you running was there a fiend?"Danielle asked.

"No..I can take on any fiend cause I'm a ninja..and I was running just for fun,"Clyde replied and showed off some of his ninja moves.

"I can fight too,"Danielle said and pulled out her swords,"I'm a warrior." "Awesome!"Clyde said and did the happy dance. Danielle laughed at Clyde's weird dance and fell over. Clyde fell down beside her.

"How old are you, Clyde, cause I'm fourteen?"Danielle asked.

"Me too,"Clyde said."Cool,"Danielle said.

"Why are you here without friends?"Clyde asked.

"Because I don't have any,"Danielle said sadly.

"I'll be your friend,"Clyde said.

"Really?"Danielle asked.

"Yes,"Clyde said. She threw her arms around him and said,"My first friend!" "Yeah I'm your friend,"Clyde said and wrapped his arms around her.

back to the present...

"Whoa that's how she acted?"Rain asked excitedly.

"Yeah..are friendship lasted until the crystal ancient.

"Tell us more,"they begged.

"Fine,"Clyde said and trailed off into another story. back into the past...

"Come on,"Danielle said getting Clyde up from the ground.

"Where we going?"Clyde asked.

"To the town,"Danielle replied.

"Why?"Clyde asked.

"I got to show my parents my first and only friend,"Danielle replied.

"Well I can introduce you to my friends and I'm sure they'll like you,"Clyde said.

"Really..then I'll go introduce my first friend,"Danielle said. She grabbed his hand and lead him to her home.

"Here we are,"Danielle standing by a white house.

"Cool,"Clyde said and she lead him inside.

"Welcome home sweety,"her mom said as she came out. She gave Danielle a big hug and she noticed Clyde.

"Why hello,"she greeted Clyde.

"This is Clyde..he's my friend,"Danielle said.

"Nice to meet you, Clyde, I'm Venus,"Danielle's mom said.

"Its nice to meet you too,"Clyde said shyly.

"Well I'm glad Danielle has made a friend,"Venus said and left the room.

"Come on now you got to meet my father,"Danielle said and lead him into another room.

"Whose that?"her father asked as he stood up.

"This is Clyde..he's my friend,"Danielle replied.

"Nice too meet you, Clyde, I'm Clark,"he said and shook Clyde's hand.

"You too,"Clyde said. Danielle smiled at Clyde and then at her dad.

"Well I got to go to work..bye baby..bye Clyde,"Clark said and left.

"So Clyde why you here in Andorthis?"Danielle asked as she plopped down on a coach.

"I'm here cause my dad's on business,"Clyde replied.

"Oh..so your not gonna be here long,"Danielle said sadly.

"When we leave maybe you can stay in my town for a month,"Clyde said.

"Maybe..then I can meet your friends,"Danielle said.

"That's right..but will your parents let you?"Clyde asked.

"Well..ya...um..maybe I can stay with you for the whole school year..then we can stay here for the summer,"she said.

"We'll have to convince our parents,"Clyde said.

"I'll go ask,"Danielle said and left into the kitchen. Clyde admired her spunk and her beuti. She came back with a smile and said,"I can..but it depends if your parents will let me." "They'll love you..they will take you,"Clyde replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?"Danielle asked.

"Nothing lets go!"Clyde said and they ran to the hotel were they were staying.

"You guys are staying here?"Danielle asked as she looked at the building.

"Yep,"Clyde said as they entered the hotel. They entered room 24 and Clyde's father greeted his son.

"Whose this young lass, Clyde?"he asked.

"I'm Danielle,"Danielle replied.

"Is she your girlfriend?"he asked.

"No dad..we're friends,"Clyde replied.

"Well its nice to meet you, young lass..I'm Sherman,"he said. Danielle nodded and shook his hand.

"Dad, um...can Danielle come back with us when we leave?"Clyde asked.

"But doesn't she have school?"Sherman asked.

"Yes, I do..but I'd like to transfer,"Danielle replied.

"Don't you have friends here?"he asked.

"No, everyone thinks I'm creepy,"Danielle replied sadly.

"Oh then its ok with me,"he said.

"Thank you!"she exclaimed and threw her arms around Clyde.

"Well we're leaving tomorrow so go get your stuff packed,"Sherman said.

"Yes sir,"Danielle said and she and Clyde left.

"I'm so happy,"Danielle said as they walked down the road.

"Me too,"Clyde said.

present...

"Well she stayed with me for three wonderful years...but when we went back to her town in the third year..that's when things got bad,"Clyde said.

"Did your friends like her?"Justin said.

"Of course..all the other girls were jealous of her..it made Danielle happy,"Clyde said.

"The third year..what exactly happened?"Rain asked.

"It hurts to say,"Clyde said.

"Please tell,"Jake said.

"Ok,"Clyde said and went into the other story.

the third year...

"Clyde, I'm glad that we graduated together..we'll always be friends won't we?"Danielle asked.

"Of course as long as we live..but I'm just wondering..but can't we be something more?"Clyde asked.

"Maybe someday,"Danielle replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have hope!"Clyde said happily.

She laughed then said,"I want to show you something." "What?"Clyde asked.

"This cave..oh I can't explain it just follow me,"Danielle said as they ran into the forest. They went inside the cave and Clyde fell down. Danielle laughed and helped him up.

"What's that?"Clyde asked as he saw a light from father down in the cave.

"Lets check it out,"Danielle said and they traveled down father into the cave. They saw a Crystal shining on a platform.

"Lets take it,"Clyde said.

"No, we can't it might do something horrible,"Danielle said.

"Its just a crystal what harm can it do,"Clyde said. Danielle nodded and took the crystal off the platform, she looked at it admiring its every feature..but then it dropped.

"Oh no!"Danielle cried.

"What its just a crystal?"Clyde asked.

"That's the crystal that keeps this city safe and you broke it, Danielle!" man yelled.

"Sorry I forgot it was that crystal..I'm so sorry,"Danielle said.

"You'll be taken to court,"the man said and took Danielle away. Clyde got knock out by the guard and when he got up he started looking for Danielle. He saw her in the center of the forest, she was sitting on the ground crying.

"Danielle,"Clyde called.

"What do you want...to make me sadder then I already am?"Danielle asked.

"What happened?"Clyde asked.

"I got banished from my home..and its all your fault!"she yelled as she stood up.

"You never liked this place, so what's the problem?"Clyde asked.

"I loved this place...just because I didn't have any friends it didn't mean a thing to me,"Danielle replied and punched Clyde in the face,"I never want to see you again." "Danielle..,"Clyde said.

"GO!"she yelled. Clyde ran off and jumped into one of the trees.

"No,"Clyde whispered to himself.

back to the present...

"I've watch her for five months before I decide to wait to see if she'd visit Catstone...and I got a home and watch for her everyday. It was a wonderful feeling to see her again it filled my heart with such happiness to be back by her side,"Clyde said sadly.

"We must find her,"Rain said as she put an arm around Clyde.

"We'll start tomorrow!"Justin said happily.

"Yeah!"Jake said.

"Thank you,"Clyde said and they entered the tent.

Meanwhile...

Danielle was traveling alone still listening to songs on her walkman, the gentled breeze felt so good against her skin..she loved how it felt, but she still missed them she hated being alone even though she was alone for a year and five months."I miss them,"she told herself.

'You didn't destroy them my warrior,'the voice came.

'I know cause they caught me in a barrier,'Danielle replied.

'Why aren't you going after them?'the voice asked.

'I don't know,'Danielle replied.

'I'll transfer you to where they'll be and then my minions and you will freeze them and put them in capsule forever,'the voice said.

'Why aren't you gonna freeze me...cause I'm one of the chosen ones too?'Danielle asked.

'I don't need too you are my warrior and I'm your friend..we'll be together forever,'the voice said.

'Friend..ok take me,'Danielle replied and he transferred her to were they were arriving too. They were there and Danielle panicked for a minute on the hill where he transferred her."Ok...I'm gonna go,"Danielle told herself.

meanwhile...

"What's going on?"Rain cried.

"Nothing except your going to be defeated...in the hands of the dark lord,"one of the soldiers said. Rain growled furiously and turned her staff into a sword and charged at them. She cut three in half and two of their heads off."Whoa!"Jake exclaimed and joined in the fight. The soldiers surrounded him, but he cut them down before they could do anything. Justin did trigger happy on five soldiers and bust shot on a rather large one. Clyde used flood on a full crowd and used flame on another. More soldiers came forth and struck the party down. A figure appeared behind the soldiers and cut four of them in one hit, then the figure finished them of with excaiber swords. The figure walked forward and the figure was Danielle.

"Danielle?"Clyde cried. She nodded and threw her arms around him for a minute.

"You came back!"Rain cried and the whole group hugged her.

"Come on this is no time for a reunion lets finish them off!"Danielle yelled and got ready for battle. They all got in position and charged.

"Well done chosen,"the voice came out load,"Oh and Danielle I'll freeze you now for betraying me, but I'll will bring you to life in a thousand years and three months." Rain got ready to summon, but a solider shot her and she froze and fell to the ground.

"Rain!"Jake cried and charged at the solider that shot her. Jake was shot from the behind when he was charging for the solider and fell to the ground as well.

"Jake,"Rain said weakly. Jake smiled and looked up for a second. Danielle scream and charged at some soldiers, and was also shot down in the process. Clyde was about to cast flame, but was shot down in the middle of the spell.

"We didn't beat him...now there's no hope for the future,"Rain said as her eyelids closed.

"I didn't do it Jessie..mom I'm sorry,"Jake said before his eye closed.

"This can't end like this,"Danielle cried but then her eyelids closed too.

"At least we fought to the end,"Clyde said and his eyes closed.

"Justin, cast the spell!"Fiona voice said."Into the future..we shall go and our souls will be there as well as our bodies, but we will always remember what happened here,"Justin chanted and disappeared.


	13. A thousand years later

Justin landed in the spot where they fought with the soldiers."Where am I?"Justin asked himself. He looked around his surrounding..everything was dark and lonely. He looked endlessly through the land, but found nothing."There you are,"a voice came. Justin jumped and turned around to find a woman standing behind him.

"I've been waiting for you,"she said. Most of her face was covered all you could she of her face was one blue eye and a bundle of hair sticking out. She wore blue, white, and red symbols it was a full outfit the upper half was white and a symbol was on her chest and the rest of her suit was blue.

"Who are you?"Justin asked.

"I am the recarnation of the priestess Fiona..Elena is my name,"she replied.

"Recarnation?"he asked.

"Yes..that's what I am..and I'm here to assist you, Justin,"she replied.

"How?"Justin asked.

"I'm gonna help you find the others,"she replied.

"Really wow!"Justin exclaimed.

She held out her hand and said,"Take it."

Justin took her hand and she chanted a few words and they disappeared."Whoa where are we?"Justin asked.

"In the deserted land of Isral,"Elena replied.

"Lead on..miss recarnation,"Justin said and she started walking forward.

"Asrac..sumoses..earth reveal!"Elena cried and a capsule appeared.

"Go on break it,"Elena said. Justin shot at a wire and the capsule popped open.

"Jake?"Justin asked.

"Hello, Justin, good mourning!"Jake said as he popped up.

"Its been a thousand years since your time, but it only seems a night to the people that have been frozen,"Elena said.

"What its been a thousand years..oui,"Jake said before falling back into the capsule.

"Jake get up,"Justin ordered.

"Ok I'm up..whose the chick?"Jake asked.

"I am Elena..recarnation of Fiona,"she replied.

"Nice to meet you I'm...,"Jake started.

"Jake..lets go get the others,"Elena said and grabbed both their hands and chanted once more.

"Where are we now?"Justin asked.

"The snowy mountain of Freewill,"she replied and lead them into a cave."Summose..zentose..mountain revel!"Elena cried and yet again another capsule showed up. Justin shot at a wire and Jake sliced the side of the capsule.

"Clyde?"they asked. He yawned and waved.

"Good mourning my friends how's the weather this mourning..Yikes its cold,"Clyde said.

"Its been a thousand years, Clyde,"Jake said.

"What!"Clyde said and passed out.

"Clyde!"they yelled.

"Can't a guy get any shut eye around here..yesh!"Clyde whined and got up.

"Stop wasting time and lets go!"Elena yelled.

"Whose she?"Clyde asked.

"Elena recarnation of Fiona,"Justin replied.

"Exactly,"Elena said."Now lets go get the others!"

"Ok dokie,"Clyde said when she grabbed his and Justin's hand while Jake held Clyde's other hand.

"Now where?"Jake asked.

"Death Valley,"she replied.

"Oh...Death Valley!"Clyde scream.

"We won't be here long, Clyde,"Elena said as she kneeled down to the ground and canted some words and again another capsule came up."Clyde throw your ninja stars at it,"Elena ordered and Clyde did so.

"Danielle?"Clyde asked.

"Go away I'm trying to sleep!"Danielle yelled.

"Danielle we've been frozen for a thousand years,"Clyde said.

"Big deal,"Danielle said and started snoring. Clyde sighed and jumped into the capsule.

"Get off of me!"Danielle said and threw him out. Jake picked her up and dropped her on the ground.

"Fine I'm up,"Danielle said groggily.

"Lets go get your last friend,"Elena said.

"Who the hell is she?"Danielle asked.

"Elena the recarnation of Fiona,"Clyde replied. They all held hands and transferred somewhere else."Where?"Clyde asked.

"The dark meadow of Rah,"Elena replied and walked forward.

"AZAC dark meadow release!"Elena scream and a capsule with Rain showed up. Jake walked forward and cut the wire.

"(Yawn)Good morning, Jake,"Rain said sleepily.

"I don't know how to tell you this..but we're a thousand years into the future,"Jake said.

"Wat?"Rain said and fell back down.

"Not that amazing,"Danielle said.

"Ok...who's the other girl?"Rain asked.

"Elena..recarnation of Fiona,"Danielle replied.

"Ok..now that we know each other..lets return to my city,"Elena said and they transferred to a city.

"Where's here?"Rain asked.

"The city of dreams..Asmes,"Elena replied and lead them to her home."This is my house..make yourselves at home,"Elena said as they entered. Elena started unwrapping the white cloth off her face and it reviled a lovely young woman. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Clyde almost drooled when he saw her face.

"You don't look like Fiona at all just your eyes..your to pretty to look like her,"Clyde completed.

"Thanks..well I'm gonna change into something else,"Elena said and ran off.

"Clyde..your drooling,"Rain said.

"Ahhh!"Clyde scream and wipe it off. Rain giggled and sat down on the coach. They all sat down and relaxed. Elena came out wearing Levi shorts and a white tank top. Clyde started drooling again and Rain started laughing.

"What?"Elena asked.

"Northing..Nothing,"Clyde said as he wipe his mouth.

"Ok, does any of you want a drink?"she asked. They all raised their hands and Elena nodded. She came back with cans that said Pepsi on it and handed it to all of them.

"So what's going on in this time?"Justin asked Elena.

"The dark lord still appears once in a while to torture us...he was plan to still your powers in two-thousand years and he was gonna make everyone suffer even more than ever, but now you guys are here and we have hope again,"Elena replied.

"Anything else?"Justin asked.

"Yeah..a man named Mortio has been working for the dark lord as the leader of the world for now, until he arises. He still comes and destroys towns and controls the people sometimes..it's a horrible age to be alive when Mortio and the dark lord are around,"Elena said sadly.

"Hmm...well that's the first thing we'll do,"Justin asked.

"What?"Danielle asked.

"Destroy Mortio,"Justin replied.

"It won't be that easy..you'll need more training,"Elena said.

"We'll train as hard as we can,"Clyde said cheerfully.

"I like your spirt, Clyde,"Elena said. Clyde smiled and took a drink of his Pepsi.

"Hey Clyde,"Danielle said.

"Yes Danielle,"Clyde said.

"Thanks..for releasing me from the barrier a thousand years ago,"she said.

"No problem..we're friends aren't we?"Clyde asked.

"Ya,"Danielle said and smiled.

"Aww..this is a nice reunion,"Rain said happily.

"Hey Elena, are you gonna travel with us?"Jake asked.

"I don't know,"Elena replied.

"Please,"Clyde begged.

"Well..um..ok,"Elena said. They all cheered and Elena blushed.

"We'll start training tomorrow,"Elena announced.

"By the way welcome to the team,"Justin said.

"Lets go celebrate!"Rain said cheerfully.

"Where?"Jake asked.

"Um,"Rain replied.

"We'll go out for dinner..and then to a dance club,"Elena suggested.

"Danielle?"Justin asked."Its alright with me,"she said.

"Wahoo! then its decided,"Rain said excitedly.

"Then lets go,"Elena said and they went outside.

"Aww..I miss my jeep,"Justin cried when he looked at Elena's car. They got in and they went off to a restraunt. They got seated and ordered stuff and later on the food came back. Jake ate his in like fifteen seconds and let out a loud burp.

"Gross,"Elena and Danielle said together.

"Now that wasn't polite,"Clyde said.

Rain started laughing and said,"Jake! You big pig!" Jake blushed and laughed that continued into snorts. They finished their meal in silence then left for the Dance club. Once they were inside Clyde instantly asked Elena to dance."Sure I'll dance with you,"Elena said as she took his arm. Clyde smiled happily and they walked onto the dance floor.

"Elena, um what's new in the future and what's like the most awesome thing you saw?"Clyde asked.

"Well..nouthin really its kinda like old times and well the coolest thing I saw was the hoverbourds and well you guys,"Elena replied.

"Hoverboards that must be fun to ride on,"Clyde said with lots of interest in his voice.

"Yes they are, I love riding them I feel so free when I'm on them,"she replied.

"I would like to ride one someday,"Clyde said happily.

"Maybe we'll ride them together,"Elena said shyly.

"I'd love that,"Clyde said as he smiled down at her.

"Really?"Elena said happily.

"Yeah of course..it sounds fun,"Clyde said. Elena smiled and did a little twirl. Clyde laughed and twirled her around again.

"Clyde, whats the most amazing thing you saw in the past?"Elena asked.

"Hmm...well I don't know there wasn't anything really interesting,"Clyde replied.

"Oh I see..well your gonna see lots of cool things here in the future,"Elena said. Clyde smiled and they continued dancing.

meanwhile..

"Aww love at first sight,"Rain said as she looked at them. Jake laughed and did a weird dance.

"Wanna dance like we did a thousand years ago?"Justin asked.

"No this time you can't make me,"Danielle said.

"Aww come on,"Justin begged.

"Nope,"Danielle said.

"Please,"Justin whined.

"If you wanna dance that bad ask Rain,"Danielle suggested.

"But she's already taken,"Justin said as he pointed at Rain and Jake.

"Well to bad,"Danielle said.

"Come on,"Justin begged.

"Nope,"Danielle said.

"Pretty please with a cheery on top,"Justin begged.

"Your being annoying..No,"Danielle said.

"Oh please..oh please,"he begged.

"Nope,"she said.

"Fine,"he pouted.

"Aww..I'm just kidding..I'll dance with you,"Danielle said.

"Really?"Justin asked.

"Nope just pulling your leg,"Danielle replied.

"Aww,"Justin whined. She grabbed his hands and dragged him to the dance floor."What changed your mind..was it my good looks?"Justin asked.

"No..cause your so damn annoying,"Danielle replied as she started dancing.

"Was I that annoying?"Justin asked.

"Yes,"Danielle replied.

"Ok,"Justin said as he started dancing.

"So we start training tomorrow and then what how are we gonna get Mortio?"Danielle asked.

"Don't ask me...ask Elena when we get back too her house,"Justin replied.

"Alright,"Danielle said. Rain came up to them and said to Justin,"Pick a color out of blue, green, red ,and yellow."

"Ok red,"Justin said.

She did something with paper and asked,"What number..between two, three, five , six?"

"Six,"Justin replied and once again she did something with paper.

"three or six?"she asked."three,"Justin replied.

"Ok you have to run around the room yelling 'I'm a sexy man!"she said.

"Ok,"Justin said and ran around the room screaming I'm a sexy man. Danielle hit her fore head and laughed and Rain laughed her head off.

Elena and Clyde came up and asked,"Whats Justin doing?"

"Running around the room screaming I'm a sexy man,"Danielle replied.

"I told him to do it,"Rain said in between laughs.

"Justin! You can stop now!"Jake called to him.

"Why this is fun?"Justin said as he continued to run.

"Come on stop,"Jake called.

"Nah its too fun,"Justin replied and continued to run like crazy. Danielle runs up to him and tries to hit him, but he runs faster then she does."Wow! a woman chasing me this is a miracle,"Justin said as he continued running around the room.

"Justin..I'm chasing you cause your being an idiot..please stop,"Danielle said as she tried to catch him.

"Nope gotta catch me,"Justin taunted and ran around like a crazy man. Danielle jumped at him and she fell over on top of him."Oh are you gonna kiss me now?"Justin asked.

"No I'm going to make you stop acting queer,"she said as she stood up. She grabbed his hand to make sure he doesn't start run again.

"Awww...I wanted a kiss,"Justin whined.

"To bad,"Danielle said and drug him to the others.

"Justin, I can't believe you..you actually did that,"Rain said as she wiped her tears.

"Hilarious,"Elena said as she grabbed her stomach.

"We agree,"Jake and Clyde said trying not to laugh.

"Thank you,"Justin said and he bowed.

"Well its late lets go,"Elena said. They nodded and got into the car.

"Whew..gee, Justin I didn't know how fast you could run,"Danielle said.

"Did I poop you out?"Justin asked.

"Yeah, just a little,"Danielle said and she rested her head on Justin. Justin blushed and patted her head. They got back to Elena's house and they entered.

"Ok...Rain and Danielle will share a bed and Jake and Justin will share..and I guess I'm stuck with Clyde,"Elena said.

"OK dokie...night,"They all said and went off to their rooms.


	14. Danielle gets married

They trained hard for three weeks and now Elena's going to explain their next plan"Ok he is picking somebody to get married to..so us girls will go inside for our dates and then when one of us gets picked and on the day of the wedding they'll wave and then we'll strike,"Elena instructed,"Ok so will get new outfits when we reach the captial."

"But what will the rest of us do?"Cylde asked."

Just act casual and I'll tell you were to stay,"Elena said.

"Can't Cylde take my place?"Danielle asked.

"No!" he looks to much like a guy to look like a girl,"Elena said and smiled back at Cylde.

"How about Jake he has long hair like a girl?"Danielle suggested.

"Well ya but look at his face,"Elena said.

"Justin?" Danielle suggested.

"No!"Elena shouted.

"Fine,"Danielle said.

"Ok I'll transport us their...asrac selthos,"Elena said and they ended up in the capital.

"Ok this is were you guys will stay..theres food and water in the counter..bye for now,"Elena explain to Jake Clyde and Justin then the girls set out.

They walked into the shop and somebody came up to them."Hello Elena and these must be Rain and Danielle..I'm Michal and I'm going to pretty you girls up,"she said and signaled them to sit down.

Two hours later...

Rain looked like an angel with her white glittery silk dress and her maching shoes.Danielle wore a red satin dress with a bow in her hair.Elena wore a blue dress with two layers on it and her hair was curled like Danielle and Rain.Danielle examined herself and she didn't look half bad as she thought she would have.

"Wanna show Cylde, Justin, and Jake?"Elena said.

"Sure,"Rain said.Danielle blushed and shook her head.

"Come on Danielle you look great,"Rain said and they went to were the guys were.

"You like?"Elena said as she twirled around.Cylde drooled and nodded when he looked at Elena.Rain blushed and showed off hers.

"Whoa you look just like an angel,"Jake said.Rain went over to him and hugged him.

Danielle came down kinda shyly and all the guys mouths droped."Look at you Danielle..you look nice,"Cylde said.

"Thanks I guess,"Danielle said."

Ok we're off again to see Maritio,"Elena said

They went to the building he was staying at.They entered and this guy came over to them.

"Are you the three ladies that have been expected?"he asked.

"Yes,"Elena said."Ok follow me,"he said and they followed him into a room.

"Ok I'll come get you ladies when Maritio is ready,"He said and went away.

"Be ready ladies,"Elena said.

"I bet he'll pick Rain,"Danielle teased.

"How do you know I not that good looking?"Rain asked.

"It was a joke Rain,"Danielle said and layed back into a chair.

"Ok he's ready ladies,"the guy said and lead them into a bigger room."He'll pick who he wants to go first,"he said and ran off.

"Hello ladies,"Martio greeted."Hello,"they greeted."Hmm who first?"he asked himself,

"Ok the blonde first then the bernette and then the darker haired one." "Good luck,"Rain and Danielle mouthed.Elena held on to his arm and he lead her into a waltz."Hmm..you dance nicely,"he said and spun her around."Thanks Martio,"she said.

"Whats your name?"he asked.

"Elena,"she said.

"Thats nice..violets for Elena,"he said as he placed a violet flower in her hair.

"Gee thanks,"she said.

"Ok we got ten more minutes so what do you wanna do?"he asked.

"You decide I don't care,"Elena said.

"Ok we'll eat bread sticks,"he said and they ate bread sticks.He lifted her up off her chair and kissed her and then they swiched for Danielle.

"So whats your name?"he asked.

"Danielle,"she replied."beautiful Danielle..a rose for such fine beauty,"he said and placed a rose in her hair.

"Beautiful?"Danielle asked.

"Yes you are very beautiful ,"he said and planted a kiss on her lips and they started dancing.They ate and then swiched for Rain.

"Whats your name miss?"he asked in the middle of their waltz.

"Rain,"she replied.

"A lily for miss Rain,"he said and planted a kiss on her forehead.She blushed and they ate breadsticks."Ok I've decided I want this lovely woman,"he said as he put his arm around Danielle."She'll be staying the rest of the night with me..and our wedding will be in one week..and for you two you can leave,"Martio said then he and Danielle dissapeared.

"I'm gonna kill you guys,"Danielle mouthed before they left.

"Lets go Rain,"Elena said and they left.

Martio stroked Danielle's arm and they ate dinner.

"Whats the matter you seem quite?"Martio asked.

"Oh its nothing...its just I'm really happy that I got picked.

"Thats good,"he said and leaned over to kiss her again.She blushed and ate the rest of her meal.They went in the hall and he drew Danielle closer to him.He kissed her softly, but then he sliped his tongue in her mouth and she fought for a minute,but she rembered she didn't have to do this again."Come now we'll go skating my beautiful rose,"he said and she nodded and they went out to the skating ring."So tell me about yourself,Danielle,"he said.

"Well I'm kinda self-centured according to my friends and well I never realized how much I cared about my friends until I betrayed them...but thier good friends they forgave me and I love them so much,"she said.

"Cool,"he said as they slide across the ice.He did a flip and it amazed her that he didn't fall down.

"Wow that was pretty cool,"Danielle said."Thanks,"he said and he lifted her up slide across the ice with her in his arms.He brought her down so he could kiss her again.'God stop kissing me!'she thought to herself.

He put her back down and twirled her around.She danced around for a minute to make him happy and he smirked.His blue eyes glemed and danced with her on the ice.They went back inside and he asked,"Do you want to sleep in my room or the room down the hall?"

"I'll sleep down the hall...cause well we just kinda met but after the wedding then I'll sleep in the same bedroom,"she replied."

Ok...I'll take you to your room,"he said and lead her down the hall.He kissed her again before leaving and she entered the room.

"Finally some time alone,'Danielle thought to herself.She got out her radio thing and started talking into it."Hey guys,"she called into it.

"Ok whats happened so far Danielle?"Elena voice came.

"He won't stop kissing me and its getting very irrtating,"Danielle replied.

"Too bad,"came out Rain's voice.

"Don't worry you will only have to be there for one week,"Jake's voice came in.

"If I don't die first,"Danielle said.

"You won't die,"Justin said.

"How do you know?"Danielle asked.

"Well I guess I hope you don't,"he replied.

"Whatever,"Danielle said."

How many floors are there and what floor are you on?"Cylde asked.

"Theres two floors I'm on the first,"she replied.

"Thats good..well when you get enough information..sneak out and come down here,"Elena ordered.

"Yes ma'am..well goodnight I'm tired,"she said and turned it off.She woke up the next day went over to the warobe to pick out an outfit."So I'll have to were dresses this whole time,"Danielle whined and took off the dress she fell asleep in and then took off the clouths underneath.She grabed a blue long sleeved dress and put it on.She went into the bathroom,brushed her hair, and put a blue ribben in her hair.She came out and ran into Martio.

"Good mourning,"she said sounding cheerfully as she could.

"Good mourning sunshine,"he said and kissed her forehead.He lead her to the dinning room and they ate breakfast."Ok..I'd like to show you something,"he said and lead her to an office."This is where..the records are of all the people in this capitol were starting to get more from other places too,"he said.

Danielle smirked,'Idiot.' "Well now I'll give you the grand tour of this building,"he said.They went all over the building and they stoped when they returned to the dinning hall."So how was that?"he asked.

"Great,"Danielle said."Well do you want to get in the hot tub?"he asked.

"Umm..sure,"she said and went back into her room to change.'Well since I'm wering blue might as well were this blue top and bottom,she thought to herself as she sliped it on.She grabed a towel,wraped it around herself,and went to the hot tub section.He was already in the hot tub and Danielle put her towel down and joined him.

"Hello again beautiful ,"he said as he put an arm around her.

Later on that night...

Danielle got up and snuck out of her room to the office.She looked through the reports and she found Martio's profile.'Yes,'she thought and snuck back into her room.She took off her dress and change into her usual outfit.She jumped out the window silently and snuck back to the hideout."Heres his profile,"Danielle said and threw it at Elena.

"Nice work,"Elena said.

"Thanks,"Danielle said as she leaned against the wall.Their was a moment of silence until Danielle turned red."I swear if he dosnt quit kissing me so damn much then I'll end up in jail for murder,"Danielle said in anger.They laughed and Danielle said,"I really mean it..and once this is over then your all dead meat.

"Chill Danielle,it will be over soon..and plus it wouldn't matter if you killed him we're killing him anyway,"Justin said cooly.Danielle rolled her eyes and leaned against the brick wall again.

"Yes it does matter,Justin,if she was to kill him then..then she'd be in great danger and we wouldn't be there to help,"Elena said.

"Then why are we gonna kill him at the wedding..there'd be lots of witnesses?"Justin asked.

"It be better..and plus I'd be there to transport us out if we were in real danger,"Elena said.

"Danielle can handle herself..you should see how strong she is..she could take them,"Justin said in defence.

Danielle's jaw droped and she blushed and turned away to hide it."I have seen her in battle..but we can't take the chance of her getting hurt,"Elena said.

"Right,"Rain said."

Ok well I got to go,"Danielle said and dashed out.

Two weeks later...

Danielle dressed up in a long tailed wedding dress..it was all glittery and shiny and it made her look really nice.A woman did her hair up in a bun and placed the vail over Danielle.

"Are u ready miss?"the woman asked.

Danielle nodded and took a deep breath as they walked out of the room.Women that she didn't even know held the back of her dress as she walked down the aile.She held a beautiful bouqet and her swords were laced against her legs with padding to protect her legs.She smiled and all of a sudden she thought of Justin for a moment."God why am I thinking about him at a time like this,"she cursed herself.All sides of the ailes smiling and some crying.

"Whoa shes a beautiful bride,"a woman said to her husband or boyfriend Danielle didn't know.Her heart started pounding against her chest as she walked up the steps to were Martio stood.He smiled at her admiring her every feature and he took her hand and the priest started speaking.Blah..blah blah."Does anyone in this court eject to this marriage?"the priest said after a while.

"We do!"Justins voice came and the others jumped down.

Danielle smirked and tore off the bottom half of her dress and grabbed her swords.Danielle came up behind him and put one of her blades against his neck.

"So this was all a trick I see,"Marito said.

"You bet,"Danielle hissed.The others stood in postion waiting for something to attack.

He closed his eyes and said,"Danielle the black rose..beautiful and vicous."

"Shut your mouth you bastard!"Danielle hissed."

Oh no,"Rain said as some soilders all around them with their fiingers on the trigger.

Martio laughed and said,"Drop your weapons and your friends will be left alive".

"You bastard,"Danielle said and droped her weapons.

"Theres a good girl,"Martio said.

"Screw you,"Danielle said.

"Ok priest skip on to the part were you may kiss the bride,"he said,"I do by the way and she does too."

"Ok..(Skip..skip.skip)You may now kiss the bride,"the priest said

Martio kissed her with a little force.Justin blinked and saw that the soilders weren't paying attention and he hit the others to get their attention.They smirked and attacked the soilders that were around them.Danielle smirked while his lips were against hers and she grabed a knife from her dress and put her arms aroun his neck and kissed him a little more passiontly then stabed him in the back.His lips sliped off of hers and he fell to her feet.She wiped her mouth and kicked the body away from her.Justin came up and picked her up and ran towards Elena and the others.

"Put me down,"Danielle ordered and kicked him and ran back to the altar and got her swords."Ok let me get my clothes and we'll go,"Danielle said and dashed back to the room.She picked up her clouths and shoes and ran back out.Elena had stabed Martio in the heart and broke the medalen that he was wereing around his neck.

"Ready to go?"Elena asked.

"Yes and remeber your all dead when we get back,"Danielle said and they transported out of the court.

Later that night...

Danielle had got back on her outfit and now was laying on the grass in Elena's backyard.She heard a door open and sat up.

"Hey,"came Justin's voice.

"Hi,"Danielle said.Justin sat down next to Danielle and looked up.

"Why are you out here bothering me?"she asked.

"Just came to vist you haven't seen you in a long while,"Justin replied.

Danielle smiled then it faded."Do you really think that..,"Danielle began but cut of.

"Of course,"Justin said as though he read her mind.

"Thanks,"Danielle said as she streched out.Justin laughed then he fell over."klutz,"Danielle said.

"I know,"Justin said.Danielle smiled

Justin asked,"So..how bad was it staying with Martio?"

"Extreamly horribe..like every mintue he'd kiss me and it was really annoying..ohhh I just wanted to kill him,"Danielle replied.

"Well he's dead now,"Justin said cheerfully."Well at least its over,"Danielle sighed and Justin laughed and they went back inside for dinner.


	15. Relaxin

"Come on its gonna be fun,"Elena urged Rain.

"But its so high,"Rain said as they were walking towards the plane.

"didn't know you were a chicken,Rain,"Jake said.

"I'm not chicken lets go!"Rain said as they continued walking.

"Well thats good cause I'm ready for this,"Danielle said as they arrived at this air carfet thing.

"Why we going on this?"Rain asked.

"Cause were gonna bungie jump down to this one place..its fun believe me,Rain, its gonna be awesom,"Elena said.

"Oh ok,"Rain said and Elena took her arm and they borded the air craft.It flew up and Rain jumped up and burried her face against Jake.Jake patted her on the head and told her that it was gonna be alright.Cylde was flirting with Elena,no surprise and Justin and Danielle were having a staring contest.Justin couldn"t hold it in anymore then he burst into laughter and Danielle smiled because she won.He fell on Danielle as the air craft turned.He didn't get off her.just continued to laugh his head off.Danielle couldn"t help it she burst into laughter as she looked at him.

"I think their going nuts over there,"Cylde said as he examined them.They sat back up,but Danielle had her head on his shoulder with tears in her eyes.She hit him in the shoulder and sat up.Cylde looked from Danielle to Elena then at Justin he was very confused of what happened.

"Ok we're there,"the pilot told them.

Rain jumped and asked,"What!"

"We are there,"Danielle said.

"Oh,"Rain said nervously.

"I'm ready!"Danielle said,"Me first!" She got into the bungie jumping gear and said,"Ok..Ok I ready!"

"Ok then jump,"the pilot said and hooked her up to cord thing.Danielle jumped and scream.

"I"ll save u!"Clyde said and jumped out of the craft.

"Clyde!"Elena yelled."Hey this is fun!"he exclaimed.

"Clyde, you idiot!"Danielle yelled.

"Huh?"Clyde asked then he crashed into her and the cord broke.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"Danielle screamed. They fell into a river and Cylde smiled for a mintue.

"I got an inflatble boat,"Cylde said and pulled a string and a raft came out.

"At least your good for something,"Danielle said as they climed in.Cylde smiled and looked up.The air craft came and picked them out of the water.

"Cylde,do you have any sense at all?"Elena asked.

Cylde smiled and replied,"I guess not."

"Well at least you guys are ok,"Justin said.

"Yeah..thats important,"Rain said as she handed them towels.Jake smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Well were not gonna bungie jump..so what do you guys wanna do?"Elena asked.Rain smiled and thought of water.

"Lets go swimming,"Rain suggested.

"Ok we"ll eat first then do something else for an hour...oh I know you guys don't have any swimwear so we'll go shopping before swiming,"Elena said.They nodded and the pilot took them back to Bantio Town."Ok lets go over to sandwich stand,"Elena suggested.They nodded and ordered there food and sat down on one of the outside tables.Elena looked at Cylde..when he looked at her she turned her head.

"Heres your sandwichs,"the waitress said and handed them the sandwichs.

"Sandwich!"Cylde exclaimed and took a big bite out of his.Elena smiled and started with her sandwich."Hey Elena,"Cylde said after he swallowed some of his food down.

"Yeah?"she asked.

"Um...after we go swiming then can we go hoverbourding?"Cylde asked.

Elena nodded and said,"Of course!"Cylde smiled at Elena then went back to his sandwich.

"Don't burp,"Rain said teasing to Jake.Jake blushed and nodded."Good!"Rain said and went back to her sandwich.

"What next after..the hoverbourding?"Danielle asked Elena.

"Well..theres tons of things to do and Its only two o"clock...so we"ll decide later,"Elena replied and finshed her sandwich.

"Ok,"Danielle said.Rain blinked and then she seemed far away from the others.She looked at her surrounds..everything was bright and she couldn"t see anything."Jake!Danielle!Justin!Cylde!Elena!anybody!"Rain yelled and started running around.She ran it almost seemed like forever...until see saw a figure come towards her."Josh?"she asked.The figure nodded and came to her."But...but how I thought you were dead and its been a thousand years,"Rain said in confusion.

"Yeah,I'm alive but you won"t get to see me very much so...don't...don't forget about me,"he said.Rain blinked and put her arms around him.

"I will never forget you,"she said and then everything went black.

"Rain?"Cylde asked as he shook her.Rain opened her eyes and blinked.She jumped backward and then she shook her head.

"Are you ok?"Jake asked as he touched her shoulder.

She blinked again and said,"Yeah I'm ok."

"You sure cause you were staring off into space,"Jake said.

"Don't worry I'm ok,"Rain said as she threw her junk away.

"Well we're done so lets go shopping,"Elena said.Rain jumped up excitly and they walked off.They walked into a shop and started looking.

"Hmm..whats my color?"Rain asked herself.

"I think blue would look good on you..or white...or hmm black would look nice too,"Elena said as she examined Rain.

"Hmm..,"Rain said as she browsed though the swimsuits."Perfect,"she said as she picked up a light blue two piece with shorts for bottoms.

"Thats nice,"Elena said.

"Yeah,"Rain said as she admired it.

"I found one!"Danielle exclaimed and showed them a dark blue one just like Rain"s.

"Cool,"Elena said and looked for one for herself.She found a yellow bikine with black on the edges.

"Hey you ready?"Justin asked them.

"Yup,"Rain said.They bought some more clothing and some other supplies and then went go change into thier swimsuits.Cylde had blue trunks on,Justin wore orange trunks,and Jake wore black trunks.Elena put on a cloth thing over her bottom of her swim suit.Cylde's jaw droped when he saw Elena come out and Rain giggled.They arrived on the beach and set out a blanket and put an umbrella over it and put there towels down and Elena droped the thing that covered her bottom.

"Why does she have to be so sexy?"Cylde asked himself. Elena"s short hair blew in the wind and it shined amazonly.They ran into the water and when they got farther into the water,Cylde pulled Elena under.She smiled in the water at him and they came back to the surface.They laughed and Elena grabbed onto Cylde so she wouldn't fall over.

Rain spashed Danielle and the two active girls started swiming.Rain dived under the water to try and hide from Danielle,when all a sudden a figure swam towards her.She gasped and popped back up.

"I'm gonna get you,"Danielle said playfully.

"No you won"t,"Rain said and swam off again.The girls giggled and swam.Danielle finally caught up to Rain and spashed her.They started spashing each other back and forth while giggleing.

"Well Danielle and Rain are getting along,"Jake said to Justin.

"Yeah,and she thought she was annoying,"Justin said.The two girls decided to sneak up and scare Justin and Jake.They dove underwater and once they got up to the guys they grabed their ankles and tugged at them.They started moving around and they pulled them under.The girls popped up and waited for the guys to come up.Jake popped up and spashed them,and so did Justin.They spashed them back and they got into a war.

Back to Elena and Cylde...

"So how"d your life go before you came to the furture?"Elena asked as she floated on her back.

"Do you want to know everything that was going on?"Cylde asked.

"Sure,"Elena said.

"Well..for a year I followed Danielle secertly...cause we were best friends..but I made her really mad,I felt bad so I follwed her to make sure she would be safe.One day I walked in on her when she was taking a bath..so I decided to leave her alone for awile and I stayed in Catstone for awile waiting to see if she would arrive there,"Cylde said.

"When you saw her again..,"Elena started.

"She arrived five months later with Rain and Jake...and I snuck up on her and said,"Hi honey!"Cylde said.

"What"d she do?"Elena asked.

"She punched me square in the face..and then Rain came over and asked Danielle who I was and she replied,"The biggest pervert in the world."

"Did you like her?"Elena asked shly.

"Well ya..she was my friend,"Cylde replied.

"Did you like like her?"Elena asked.

"Well ya like a sister..no more then that I used too when we graduted from high school...I kept on asking her if we could be more..she"d always tell me,"Maybe someday." She told me when we first met that I was her first friend...I felt sorry for her she was beautiful ..she still is,but I don't feel the way I did before,"Cylde replied.

"What do you feel now?"Elena asked."She like my sister and a friend,"Cylde replied."I see..well go ahead and continue,"Elena said.He told her everything that happened she laughed when he told her about when he and Rain were alone.

"Did you like Rain?"Elena asked."

Yes..she is beautiful and very friendly, but I didn't feel that much for her either I just thought she was very pretty,"Cylde replied.

"What about me..and be truthful,"Elena said.

"Are you sure you want to hear what I think of you?"Cylde asked.

"Yes,"Elena replied.

"Well..if you ever noticed how my jaw drops and I almost drooled when I first met you..your very sexy and attative...and I like when you talk to me cause your voice is so nice.You make my heart beat fast when I'm around you..it feels so good when I'm around you,"he replied.Elena blushed and threw her arms around him and kissed him straight on the lips.Cylde was surprised..he liked this feeling,and he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.Their lips left each other and Cylde and Elena faces were both red.

"Wasn't expecting that,"Cylde said.

"Ya,"Elena said her arms still around him and his around her.They became silent for a while until they heard the others laughing.They both looked that way and they were having a water war.Cylde scooted closer to Elena and set his head on her head.She layed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"So how long are we gonna be on vaction?"Cylde asked.

"Maybe for two or three weeks...cause we don't know where he is...and we're gonna wait until we have contact with him,"Elena replied.

"Then we need some alone time,like a...date,"Cylde said.

"I would like that,"Elena said and gave Cylde a little squeeze.Elena tore away from Cylde gently and dove under.Cylde dived after her and grabed her hands and Elena took them back then spashed him or at least tried

Meanwhile...

The others made peace and started swiming around again.

"Hmm,"Rain stopped and looked at Jake.

"What?"Danielle asked her.

"Trying to picture Jake with shourt hair,"Rain replied.

"He should get his hair cut,"Danielle said as she examined him.Jake noticed that somebody was looking at him and he stoped.

"What?"Jake asked.

"Nouthing,"the two girls replied.

"Then why were you looking at me?"Jake asked.

"Well..um..uh,"Rain started but was cut off.

"We think you should get a hair cut,"Danielle replied.

"Ya,"Rain said.

He stared at them blankely and said,"What do you mean?"

"You need a trim a big trim,"Danielle said.

"What seems to be the probelm?"Justin said as he swam over to them.

"Do you think I need a hair cut?"Jake asked Justin.

"Well...Ya,"Justin replied.

"Ok I"ll ask Cylde and Elena..where are they anyway?"Jake asked.

They shurged and they looked around.They saw Cylde and Elena pop up out of the water."Hey Cylde,Elena,"Jake called to them.They jumped and swam towards the group.

"What?"they asked.

"Do you think I need a hair cut?"Jake asked.

"Yes,"they replied.

"Ok your getting your hair cut tomarrow,"Rain said.Jake frowned and slowly fell underneath the water.

"It won't be that bad,"Danielle called to him.

"I know..I was going to but I guess got used to it,"Jake said after he came back up.

Rain patted him on the back and said,"It will be much better then you won"t have to worry about brushing it anymore,but you"ll still have to brush it a little.

"Are you gonna cut your hair?"he asked her.

"No..I like my hair and I love brushing it,"Rain replied.Jake sighed and floated on his back.Rain pushed on his stomach,but he didn't go under.

"Don't mess with me,"Jake said and dunked her.

"Hey,"Danielle said and dunked him.

"Well we might as well get ready to go hoverbourding,"Elena said and they nodded.They returned to shore and grabed there bags and went into this one place were they had showers,toliets,and changing areas.They separted,they all took showers,changed into diffent clouths,and brushed their hair.Rain had on a light blue tea with a levi jacket over it and dark blue jeans,Danielle wore a long black shirt with blue jeans,Elena wore a long white shirt with light blue jeans,Jake wore a black shirt with bagie black pants,Cylde wore a white shirt and bagie jeans, and Justin wore a dark blue shirt and bagie jeans.

"Ok you all ready?"Elena asked as they came back together.

"Yup,"They replied and they left.They rented hoverboards and Elena told them how to opearte them.They practiced for a while and got a hang of it."Wanna race?"Elena asked them.

"Yeah." "You bet!" "Uh-huh." "Me!" "Me too!"

"Ok then get ready,"Elena said."Go!" Elena was in the lead, but Cylde caught up to her...Rain zipped past them all and Danielle tryed to catch her.Justin was in between Elena and Cylde..Danielle hit Rain and she almost fell but she caught herself,Danielle was in the lead and Elena caught up.Cylde had a burst of speed and won the race.

"Nice job,Cylde,"they congulated.

"Didn't think I would win,"Cylde said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you did,"Elena said with a smile.

"What time is it?"Rain asked.

"Its six"o clock we"ve been here for an hour,"Elena said as she gazed at her watch.

"How long do we get to keep..these hover boards?"Cylde asked.

"Until wedesday,"Elena said."Can we buy them they would be very useful?"Cylde asked.

"Sure but do you got any gil?"Elena asked.

"Tons of gil,"Cylde said in almost a whisper.

"Ok it cost...two-thousand gil together,"Elena said.

"Thats not much,"Cylde said and went over to pay for them.

Elena blinked and Danielle said,"He inherited that money when his mom died."

"Shh...Danielle,"Rain said."

Why?oh never mind,"Danielle said gravely.

"How much?"Elena asked.

to be continued...


	16. Relaxin part 2

"Tons...and he only used it once to save Rain"s life,"Danielle said.

"Thank god I'm to young to die,"Rain said.

"I'm not,"Jake said.

"Yes you are your only eighteen,"Rain said and poked him in the stomach.

"Yeah...I'm to young to die and I'm older than all of you,"Justin said.

"Oh yeah your nineteen..huh?"Jake said.Justin nodded.Cylde came back over to them.

"Well lets get a hotel room before they run out of rooms,"Elena said and They nodded.They got on their hoverboards and Elena lead the way.They went inside a hotel and went to the counter."We need..umm two bedrooms,"Elena said as she shifted her bag that was on her shoulder.

"Do you want them connected?"the guy asked.

"Sure,"Cylde said.

"Ok heres rooms thirty-one and thirty-two on this floor..and how long will you be staying with us?"the guy asked.

"Two weeks,"Elena replied.

"Ok that will be...umm...two-hundred and eighty gil please,"he said.

Cylde payed him and took the keys.They went down the hall and found their rooms,the girls picked thirty two and went in.They put down their stuff and Rain picked the bed by the window.Cylde opened the door to the girls room and waved.

"Hey ladys,"he greeted.

"Hi Cylde,"they said.

Elena went over to Cylde and asked,"So where are "we" going tomarrow?"Elena asked.

"Its a secert,"Cylde replied.

"Are you sure you can find your way?"Elena asked.

"Well duh...I have a map,"Cylde replied.

"Whats going on?"Rain asked.

"We're going on a date tomarrow,"Elena replied as she embraced Cylde.

"Oh,"Rain said and turned her head and started thinking of Josh.

"Your not jealous are you?"Elena asked.

"Honstely..no,"Rain replied.

"Cylde, can you leave us for a sec?"Elena asked.

"Sure,"he said and left the room.

Elena sat down next to Rain and put her hand on her shoulder."Rain,whats the matter?"she asked.

"I'm ok..don't worry I was just thinking of something,but its past now,"Rain said as her face brighted up again.Elena blinked and nodded."I'm gonna take a bath,"Rain said as she went into the bathroom.

Justin stared up at the celing for a second,but then he heard the tv turn on."What you guys watching?"Justin asked.

"I don't know,"Jake said as he fliped though the channels.

"Hmm..we could rent movies on this thing,"Cylde said.

"Well just to save money lets ask the girls if they wanna watch,"Justin suggested.

"Ok,"Jake said and they knocked on the girls door.

Danielle answered the door and asked,"What do you guys want?"

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to watch a movie with us,"Justin replied.

"Well..maybe later Rain"s taking a bath so just stay in your room for a while,"Danielle replied.

"Ok dokie,"they said and shut the door.

"So what should we do now?"Jake asked.

"Well this is gonna sound odd...but do you guys wanna play truth or dare?"Cylde asked.

"Sure,"they replied and sat on the floor.

"Ok whose gonna ask first?"Jake asked.

"I guess me,"Cylde said,"Jake truth or dare?"

"Dare,"Jake said.

"What should I ask him?"Cylde asked.

"Well we all know he likes Rain so tell him too sleep on Rain"s bed or something like that,"Justin replied.

"Ok Jake I dare you to..when everyones asleep..to sleep on Rain"s bed to see what see does,"Cylde said.

Jake nodded,but didn't seem too like it."Ok,Justin,truth or dare?"Jake asked.

"Truth,"Justin said.

"Did you ever make out with Diana?"Jake asked.

"Yes,"Justin replied and started thinking about her for a second.Jake smirked and Cylde scartch his head."Alright Cylde truth or dare?"Justin asked.

"Truth,"he replied.

"Have you ever kissed anouther guy?"Justin asked.

"Of course not!I only kiss girls or make out with them,"Cylde replied

.Elena came in and said,"What are you guys doing?"

"Playing truth or dare,"Cylde replied.

"Really...can I join you?"Elena asked.

"Sure..does Danielle want to play?"Justin asked.

"One sec,"Elena said and went back into their room.She came back with Danielle and they sat down.

"So whose turn is it?"Danielle asked.

"Mine,"Cylde replied and asked."Elena truth or dare?"

"Dare,"she replied."Hmm I dare you to make out with...well me,"Cylde said.

"Ok,"Elena said and started making out with him.

Rain walked in with silk pjs on and her jaw droped."What the hell are you doing?"Rain asked.

"Playing truth or dare,"Jake replied with his jaw still opened.Elena pulled away from Cylde and they smiled at each other.

"That was not right,"Danielle said as she got a glass of water.

"Ok Danielle truth or dare,"Elena asked.

"I guess dare,"Danielle said."Ok I dare you to...umm run down the hall in your underwear,"Elena said.

"Is it ok if I change to truth?"Danielle asked

"Fine...who was your first love?"Elena asked.

"Hmm...I can"t really remeber him...all I rember is he taught me how to fight,"Danielle replied and a few memories went though her head of him showing her how to fight.

"So,Rain, are you going to join us?"Justin asked as she was combing her hair.

"No I don't really want to,"Rain said.

"Come on even Danielle joined in,"Jake said.

"I don't feel like it...I"ll do one round though,"Rain said as she sat on the bed.

"Ok..then its my turn,Rain,truth or dare?"Danielle asked.

"I guess I"ll do truth,"Rain replied as she combed her hair.

"Do you like Jake?"Danielle asked."Well duh..he"s my friend,"Rain said.

"No..no..no do you really like Jake?"Danielle asked."No,I only like him as a friend and plus I don't think have the heart yet to really like somebody that much again,"Rain replied quitely.

"Why not?"Elena asked.

"I'm not sure...I"ve been having nightmares lately about my town,"Rain replied and a lone tear rolled down her check.

"You never showed this much emotion about it,"Danielle said softly.

"Thats cause I haven"t been thinking about it,"Rain replied.

"Ok game over,"Elena said and put a hand on Rain"s shoulder.Justin stood up and lifted Rain"s chin up to look at her directly.

"I know how you feel..I feel the same way about Diana,"he said.Rain nodded and smiled a bit.

"Hey lets watch a movie,"Elena suggested,"That will take our mind off of it."

"Ok,"Rain said.They watched a comedy and ordered pizza.

Later that night after the girls left...

"I think I'm gona cancel that dare..ok,"Jake said.

"Why?"Cylde asked.

"I just don't think its right after what happened,"Jake replied.

"Ok,"Cylde said.A knock came at the door and Justin anwered it.

"I just wanted to say goodnight,"Rain said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah goodnight,"Elena and Danielle voice said.

"Goodnight..girls,"Justin and Cylde said.

Rain was about to leave until Jake said,"don't have nightmares tonight...ok?"

"Ok..goodnight,"Rain said and shut the door behind her.Cylde and Justin were asleep two hours later,but Jake just layed there looking at the ceiling.Then he seemed like he wasn"t there and everthing was bright.

"Hows it going..Jake?"Jessies voice came.

"Jessie?"he asked.

"Yeah its me,"Jessie said quitely,"And your moms here to."

"Really?"Jake asked.

"Yup,"his mom"s voice said.

"Whats going on?"Jake asked.

"We're sorta in a demison of some sort...and well Fiona told us all about you getting frozen...and stuff and she taught us a spell to talk to you sometimes,"Maria said.

"What kinda spell?"Jake asked."We don't know..but to cast it you must think of the people..then you must chant,"Talk to this person in the furture or afar,"and then you end up in this bright place with that person,"Jessie said.

"Oh I see,but don't contact me I"ll contact you...so then you won"t inrupt me in battle or in any other sitution,"Jake said.

"Ok,"they said.

"I'm sleepy so I'm gonna go to bed,ok?I"ll contact you tomarrow or sometime,"Jake said.

"Ok..bye,"they said and them and the light disspered and Jake was back in the room.He looked at the clock and it was two o" clock.He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Danielle woke up and stared at the ceiling for a secound until memories snuck their way in her mind.

Flashback...

She was running...though the forest as she always did and went to her favorite spot were the sun shines in a nice way in the forest.She sat down in the circle of light and smiled up at the sky.She sat their with her eyes close until she heard something.She sat up and there was a fiend infront of her.She screamed and backed away.A guy a year older then she was jumped in front of her and stabbed in its side and shot its head off.

She stood up and said,"Thank...you."

"No probelm it was easy,"he said.He had short sexy black hair and was really tan and his eyes were dark brown."By the way I'm Kolby..whats your name?"he asked.

"I'm..uh..Danielle,"she said.

"Danielle..hmm nice name,"he completed as he helped her up.

"Thanks,"Danielle said.

"Don't you have any weapons too defend yourself?"he asked

."No..I don't even know how to fight,"Danielle replied.

"Hmmm..meet me here tomarrow and I"ll give you one of my swords and I"ll teach you how too fight how"s that sound?"he said.

"Sounds great..but what time?"Danielle asked.

"How about one 'o clock?"he asked.

"Sure,"Danielle said.

"Do you want me to walk you back to town?"he asked.

"I guess,"she said.They started walking and talking some more.

"So..Danielle do you come into the woods often?"he asked.

"Yeah..I come here alot,"she replied

."Me too..I'm surprised we haven"t met earlier,"he said.Danielle smiled and ran her fingers through her short hair.

"Do you live here?"Danielle asked.

"Sorta,"he said.

"What do you mean by sorta?"she asked.

"I go into town sometimes but I live alone out here in the woods,"he replied.

"Why?and were do you live out here?"she asked.

"I live out here because...I don't belong anywhere and I live in a tent somewhere by that spot where you lay,"he replied.

"Why don't you belong anywhere...and were you watching me!"she asked.

"Sorta...and everyone things I'm some kinda freak,"he replied.

"What do you mean by sorta and why do they think your a freak cause the people in my town think I'm a freak too?"she asked."Never mind I know but what do you mean by sorta!"

"I only watch you sometimes sitting out here,gazing up at the sky,and with peaceful face,"he replied.She raised her eyebrow and he continued, "I wanted to talk too you so badly..don't think I'm werido but I thought you looked beautiful laying there humming"

"Well I am thinking your weird,"she said as her face turned a little pink."

Why?"he asked.

"Nobody has ever thought of me that way,"she replied.

"Except me,"he said.She turned into a darker shad of pink and turned away.

"Don't be embarrsed...its not like we're going into a realtionship or anything except maybe friends,"he said and turned a light shade of red.She turned back and nodded."Ok we're here so..see you tomarrow?"he asked.

"Alright,"she said and waved.

End of flashback...

She sat up and said outloud,"Kolby!"

"Danielle..what are you doing up and whose Kolby?

"Rain asked as she sat up."I don't know I just woke up...and its none ya buiseness who Kolby is,"Danielle said.

"Was he your first love?"Rain asked sleeply.

"Non"ya,"Danielle said.

"Fine just go back to bed,"Rain said as she turned over.

"Why am I thinking of him?"Danielle thought to herself and more memories came.

More flashbacks...

She walked out into the field and he wasn"t there,she sat down and deside to wait.A yawn came and he walked out from the bushes with only pajama pants on.

"What are you doing here so early?"he asked.

"I'm not early..I'm on time,"she said.His hair was a messie and he was really tuff looking.

"Sorry must of slept in,"he said and rubed the back of his head.

"Thats right,"Danielle said a little impaitenly.

"Ok I"ll get dressed and comb my hair then we"ll start,"he said.

"Don't you need too eat?"she asked.

"Nah I'm ok,"he said.Danielle stood up and shoved a sandwich into his hand,he seemed surprised."Thanks,"he said and walked off.Ten minutes later he came back wereing black stechie pants and wore a white tea shirt.She was wereing her black stechie pants that had a white line running down it and also a white tea."Thanks for the sandwich,"he said and handed her a sword.She nodded and he taught her how to hold it and handle it well,she handled it pretty well,but had a few fauls.

"Ok wanna go for a swim...to stengthen your muscles?"he asked.She nodded and thought,"good thing I always were a bathing suit when I come to the woods." She took off her sweaty clouths and revelled her blue top and bottom swimsuit.He was only in his boxers when she looked at him and she turned a slight colour of pink."Ladies first,"he said.She stood by the water and he pushed her in.

"You jerk!"she yelled and spashed him."

I know I am,"he said and jumped in.She swam around for a minute and then she was pulled under by Kolby.She was under the water and he had a hold of her shoulder making sure she couldn"t leave.She kicked at him but seemed to miss every time,then she hit him in the wrong spot and he released her.She gasped and brought him up to the surface with her.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to hit you there,"she said.He smiled at her for a minute then dunged her under again.

End of flashback...

Danielle blinked and noticed Rain was staring at her."What?"Danielle asked.

"You were smiling and you didn't blink until now,"Rain replied.

"Ok..well I'm gonna go to sleep while I can,"Danielle said and turned away from Rain.Rain blinked and asked herself,"what is she thinking?"

The next day...

Cylde was the first one up.He put on blue pants and a white tea shirt.He yawned then started up some coffee.Justin sat up and rubed his eyes."Morning,"Cylde greeted.

"Morning,"Justin said sleeply.Cylde brushed his hair to make it look neat and Justin went into the bathroom to wash his face.Cylde sat down on the bed and turned on the tv and started fliping though the channels.A knock came at the door and Cylde went to go answer it.Elena stood there,she was wereing a pink tank top and white shourts.

"Hey Cylde,"she greeted.

"Hey,"he greeted.

"Whatca doing?"Elena asked."Nouthing much,making coffee and watchin tv,"Cylde replied.Justin walked out and Elena waved.He waved back and dug into his bag for cloths."Umm..shouldn"t we wake Jake up so we can go eat,cause breakfast is only served from five to twelve,"Elena said.

"Ok..pray for me,"he said.

She giggled and said,"I will."Cylde went over to Jake and shook him.

"What?"Jake asked groggly.

"We got too go eat breakfast cause it closes at twelve,"Cylde said.

"Fine,"Jake said as he threw off the covers.Justin came out of the bathroom wereing light blue bagie pants and a white tea.Jake got out some clouths and went inside the bathroom."Your pray worked he didn't kill me,"Cylde said.Elena giggled and went inside the guys room and hugged him.

"Did I miss something?"Justin asked.

Cylde rolled his eyes and asked,"Were you paying attention when we were playing truth or dare?"

"Oh!"Justin said and brushed his hair a little.Rain came in and waved at them

"Good dreams or nightmares?"Justin asked her.

"Good,"she said and smiled.She was wearing levi shorts and a light blue tank top.Jake came out wereing black pants and a black shirt."Morning Jake,"Rain said with a smile.

"Good dreams?"he asked.

"Yup..thanks,"Rain said with a bright smile.Jake nodded and combed his hair.Danielle came in and she was wering levi pants and a black shirt.

"Are you ready for your hair cut today Jake?"Danielle asked.

"Sure,"Jake replied and brushed his long hair as quick as he could.

"Ok ready to go?"Elena asked.

"Yup,"they replied and headed for the place."

How many?"a guy asked.

"Six,"Cylde said.

"Ok,follow me,"he said and led too a table in a corner.They sat down and the guy handed them thier menus."Someone will be here too serve you in a few,"the guy said and went back to the counter.Rain sat between Jake and Danielle,Danielle sat by Cylde,and Elena sat between Cylde and Justin.They looked over thier menus and decided.They ordered and waited.

"Right after this your gonna get your hair cut,"Rain said as she smirked at Jake.

"I know,"Jake said,"So what did you dream about?"

"Well you guys laughing and well about a lot of things,"Rain said.

"Like what?"Justin asked with a smirk."Well I can"t remeber..but we lived in a peaceful place and the dark lord was dead and Elena and Cylde got married...and I was engaged too...Josh I don't know how he was there,but anyways Jake was dating a girl with red hair and blueish eyes and Danielle was always laughing at something she seemed happier then she really is...and Justin was always dating some random girls but he still flirted with Danielle and me once in a while..it was a weird dream but it was better than the ones that I usally have,"Rain said.

"Well thats good but what is Jake doing dating a red head?"Cylde asked.Rain shurged.

"It was just a dream,"Elena said.

"Oh yeah...but maybe she can predict the furture,"Cylde said.Elena shook her head and laughed.

"Justin sounds like Cylde in your dream,"Danielle said.Everyone burst out into laughter and Cylde blushed.Elena kissed Cylde on the cheek and a waiter gave them thier drinks.Rain smiled at everyone and thought,"This is my family now...its not much but they can make me laugh when I'm feeling blue..I can count on them."

Danielle was looking at Cylde and Elena oddly and found herself a little jealous.Justin looked at Danielle and all a sudden she looked like Diana.He blinked and Danielle sent him an odd look like saying"what are you looking at" He shurrged and Danielle rolled her eyes.The waiter came back and handed Danielle and Cylde their plates.

"The rest of its almost ready,"he said and walked away.The waiter came back and gave the rest of them thier food."Is this everything?"he asked.

"Yes thanks,"Elena said and he went off.They finshed,Elena payed,and they went into the lobby.

"Ok heres some money for Jake"s hair cut,"Cylde said and handed Rain two-hundred gil.

"Cylde a hair cut doesn"t cost that much,"Rain said.

"I know...but you guys don't have anything to do so there,"Cylde said and haded her one more hundred.

"Ok bye for now,"Rain said.

"Bye,"Cylde and Elena said.

They separted and Justin,Rain,Danielle,and Jake headed to the barber shop.

"Welcome..I"ll be with you guys in a few minutes,please sit down,"a girl with cherry blond hair said.They sat down and waited.Rain grabed a hairsyle book and she and Danielle looked into it.They looked at Jake and looked back at the book until they found the perfect one."Are you ready?"the lady asked.

to be continued...


	17. Relaxin part 3

"Yup,"Danielle and Rain said and pushed Jake forward."How would you like your haircut sir?"she asked.

"This one,"Rain said and pointed at a piture.

"Ok follow me,"she said and led him to a chair."Sit,"she commanded and he did so.She put a cloth around him and tied it in the back."Whoa your hair is long,"she said as she combed it.Jake nodded and she continued.She put his hair into a pony tail and cut it straight off."Perfect,"she sounded pleased with herself.His hair was now to were his ears were and his hair was a little wavy too and it suit him well.

"Ok that will be twenty gil,"she said to Rain.Rain handed her the money and they walked out.Rain made Jake look at her and she examined him.

"Not bad,"she said as she touch the top of his head.

"It looks good,"Justin said.Danielle nodded.

"So how do you feel?"Rain said as she made him look into a miror by the barber shop.

"Its nice,"he said.Rain smiled and they walked around for a while.Jake started feeling his hair,cause he missed how long it was,but he liked how light his new hair style was.

"Race ya!"Jake exclaimed.They looked at him weirdly."What?"he asked.

"That was weird,"Danielle said.

"What?"he asked.

"First your upset now you want to race what next?"Rain asked.

Jake shurged."So where we racing to?"Justin asked.

"There,"Jake said as he pointed to an item shop.

"Alright..ready,"Rain said and started running.Rain was in the lead,but Jake ended up beside her.She laughed and spend up.Danielle got a burst of spead and ended in front of Rain.Justin was now caught up to Rain and Jake was beside Danielle.They reached the item shop and Danielle and Jake ended up in a tie.Rain got there a minute before Justin and they stoped and caught their breath.

Meanwhile...

"Cylde I'm getting dizzy...stop going in circles!"Elena said.

"Alright,"Cylde said as he went forward on the hoverboard.Elena held on tighter to Cylde.

"Where are we going?"Elena asked.

"Somewhere,"Cylde replied.

"Where?"she asked.

"Its a secret,"Cylde said.They came a little out of town."Hold on as tight as you can,"Cylde ordered and she done so.He started doing flips on the hoverboard and Elena screamed.He landed the hoverboard.Cylde looked back at Elena and asked,"You ok?" Elena nodded and fell onto the ground.Cylde layed down by her."I'm sorry if I scared you,"Cylde said.

"Its ok...but where are we?"Elena asked.

"A great spot I saw on the travel guide,"he replied.He stood up and started walking around.

"Hey Cylde,"Elena said.

"Hmm,"Cylde replied.

"What is your greatest desire?"Elena asked.

"Well..I want to beat you-know-who..and live a peaceful life..whats yours?"he said.

"I want him to be dead too..and for another person dead..and its none of your buisness who it is,"she replied.

He nodded and asked,"Whats your greatest fear?" "I'm afaid of time...don't ask why,"Elena replied.

"My fear is losing to him and letting the whole world down,"he said.

"I bet thats all your fears,"Elena said.

"Yeah,"Cylde said and Elena stood up.

"I"ll fight with you guys as long as I can,"she whispered.

"What do you mean?"he asked.

"I have other buisness to attend too,"Elena replied.

"Ok,"he replied.

"Its so quite,"Elena said.

"Ya,"he said and took her hand and lead her to the river bank.Elena sliped off her flip flops and waded her feat in the water.Cylde rolled up his pants a little and waded his feat in the water too.

"Rain..she"s been acting weird lately,what do you think is wrong with her?"Cylde asked.

"Hmm...has bad dreams lately...and spaces out,"Elena thought outload.Cylde turned to look at Elena awaiting for her answer."He must be the cause of this...or somebody else has used a spell to contact her,I don't know,"Elena said.

"Did you hear Danielle last night..she yelled somebody"s name?"Cylde asked.

"Memories..or just a dream,"Elena said.

"Hrmp..I guess we'll never know,"Cylde said and layed down on his back and feet still in the water.

"Ok..we'll be leaving next Sunday..alright?"Elena said.

"Why?"Cylde asked.

"Rain might be contact..with him,so we must travel to the ancient marshes thats were he usually stirikes,"Elena said.

"Why there?"Cylde asked.

"Cause most people get off track when their there..so he mind controls them,"Elena replied.

"Ok I understand,"Cylde said as he sat up again.

Later on that night...

They all met up in front of the hotel."Hey guys,"Cylde and Elena greeted.

"Hey,"they said.

"Your hair looks great,"Elena said.

"Thanks,"Jake said.

"How was your date?"Rain asked.

"Good,"they said.

"Well heres the thing we're only staying until next Sunday,"Elena said.

"Why?"Danielle asked.

"Cause Rain might of had contact with him..so we're heading up to the marshes,"Elena said.

"Alright I kinda missed traveling,"Justin said and his stomach growled."Ok lets go eat,"Cylde said and they entered inside the hotel.


	18. Showdown at the marshes

It has been a week later and they got some of Clyde's gil back and they had left town with a few items.They were all back in their orginal cloths and headed to the marshes.They were riding on their hover boards.

"Jake,you alright?"Rain asked.

"Yeah..why?"Jake said with his eyebrow raised at her.

"You look upset thats all,"Rain replied.

"You?"Jake asked.

"Yeah I feel great,"Rain said with a smile.Jake smirked and turned back from her.

"How much longer?"Danielle asked.

"Well a few more hours,"Elena said.Danielle sighed.

"Lets speed up!"Clyde said and zoomed off.

"Clyde!"Elena yelled and sped up after him.The rest of the party sped up after them.Clyde started doing weird flips and stuff until he ran into something.

"Well we're here,"Elena said.

"Thanks to me Clyde said as he rubbed his head.

"Be careful next time,"Elena said as she helped him up.

Meanwhile...

"So...the chosen are awake,"the dark lord said.

"Yes...my-my lord,"one of his follwers said.

"Hmm...their at the marshes I persume,"the dark lord said.

"Yes,"the follwer said."Wheres Martio...haven't heard from him lately?"the lord asked.

"He's dead,"the follwer said.

"Oh well...he wasn't much use anyway,"the lord said and layed back into his chair.

"Are you gonna go after the chosen?"the follwer asked.

"I get into their minds then show myself..this should be amusing,"the lord said with a laugh.

Back...

"Ok should we put our hoverboards in these capsules?"Elena asked.

"How they gonna fit in that little space?"Rain asked.

"Like this,"Elena said and threw a capsule at her hoverboard and it disspered inside of it.

"Ok,"they said and took one and threw it.

"Ok don't lose them,"Elena said.They nodded and they went up the marshes.

"Brrr,"Rain said as they went up.

"You cold?"Jake asked.

"Kinda,"Rain said.

"Here,"Justin said and threw his coat at her.

"Thanks...we should of bought coats huh?"Rain asked.They nodded and went a litte farther.

"Jake watch out!"Elena exclaimed.

"Huh?"Jake said and looked back to see an ice fiend.Jake took out his sword and cut it,it didn't do much affect.

"Its a element...it only can be defeated with black magic,"Elena said.

"Fire!"Rain exclaimed and it hit the fiend.It died.

"When did you learn black magic?"Danielle asked Rain.

"When I was training with Fiona..and I got some summons,"Rain replied.

"When?"Jake asked.

"Sercetly when you guys were asleep,"Rain replied."Oh,"they said.

"Well lets move on,"Elena said.

"So how much do you know?"Justin asked.

"Well..I know fire,water,blizzard,thunder,and I just learned fira,"Rain said.

"What kind of summons?"Danielle asked."Shiva,Ixion,Ifirt,Valfor,and Levation...thats all I know right now,"Rain replied.

"Cool,"Danielle said.Rain smiled.They walked a little farther intil a person stood in front of them.

"Hello chosen,"the person said.The person turned to face them and the person was a woman with long silver hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?"Justin asked.

"Why I'm your worst nightmare,"she said.

They took out there weapons."Hahaah...you can't touch me with those,"she said and attacked Justin.

"Leave him alone!Ifirt!"Rain shouted and a monster came out of her.Ifirt used meteor on her.

"A summoner...,"the woman said softly."Firega,"Rain said to Ifirt and he used it on her.It hit her and she used blizzaga on Ifirt."Ifirt cast firega on yourself,"Rain whispered and he done so.

"Well then if I can't beat him I'll go to the sorce,"the lady said and head toward Rain.Justin shot at her and slowed her down.Ifirt took that chance to attack the lady.

"Ahhh!"she sceamed.Danielle attacked her with excaibor a very powerful attack.

"Utima!"the lady yelled and it hit everybody.

"Cura!"Rain exclaimed and cast it on everyone.Ifirt attacked her with meteor again and did a normal attack on her.

"Blizzard rage!"she exclaimed and Ifirt disspered.

"Fira,"Rain said and it hit the lady.The lady took out her sword and went to hit Rain.Jake jumped in front of her and used windscar on the lady.

"Ahh,"she said and was pushed back but hit Jake in the side.Clyde used ninja flame and she disspered.

"Well shes' gone,"Clyde said.

"She'll be back,"Elena said and started walking.

"Elena,"Rain called after her.

"What?"Elena asked.

"Jake's hurt shouldn't we rest?"Rain asked.

"I guess,"Elena said and threw a capsule down and a tent poped up.

"I'm gonna look for sticks..Justin help Jake inside the tent,"Rain said and ran off and Danielle follwed.Justin took Jake inside the tent.

"You alright?"Justin asked.

"I've been in worse shape,"Jake said and sat down.

"Be carful next time hero,"Justin said.

"I'll try,"Jake said.

"Rain should be back in a second to heal your wound,"Justin said.

Rain came back and sat down sticks and put a few rocks around them."Fire,"Rain said and fire was now on the sticks and a log.Elena was scouting the area back in forth making sure nouthing else came to disturb them.Clyde was sitting by the fire now getting warm.Rain entered the tent and came to Jake's side.Rain touched his wound and cast cura.

"Thanks,"Jake said.

"No probelm..thank you for saving me too,"Rain said.

"Your welcome,"Jake said.

"Well your healed so come on outside,"Rain said and helped him up.They went outside and Elena was now cooking soup and making hot coco.

"The hot chocolate is almost done,"Elena said.It was done now after a few minutes and she gave everyone a glass.

"What kind of soup you making?"Jake asked.

"Chicken noodle,"she replied and started puting some in bowls.She handed everyone a bowl and it was all gone and she put the pan back into the capsule and it automatly cleans itself.They ate and put their glasses and bowls into a capsule."Its late we better go to sleep,"Elena said and threw a capsule into the tent and sleeping bags appered."Night,"Elena said and went inside.

"Water!"Rain exclaimed and the fire went out.They entered the tent and said night to each other and got into their sleeping bags.

Later that night...

Justin couldn't sleep so he just layed there looking up.

"Justin,"Diana called him.He closed his eyes and opened them to see only a bright light."Hey,"she said as she came closer.

"Is this a dream?"Justin asked.

"A lady named Fiona taught me a spell so I can speak to you,"Diana said as she shook her head.

"So we can only talk in this place?"Justin asked.

"Yeah I'm only gonna do this only this time...cause I can't spend everyday like this,"Diana said.

"Ok,"he said.She came closer to him and placed a kiss over his lips.

"Diana,I'm glad to see you,"he mumbled.

"This is the only time,"Diana said and wrapped her arms around him.

"I understand,"Justin said.

"I missed you,"Diana said.

"I missed you too..how long has it been since I left?"Justin asked.

"Two months,"Diana replied.

"So time go's diffently huh?"he asked.Diana nodded."Well I kinda wana leave right now cause I can't stand the pain,"Justin whispered.

"Ok..I'll cast the spell to leave,"Diana said quitely.Justin smiled and placed another kiss on her lips.She smiled and dispered.Justin was back in the tent looking at the others.Danielle was hidden under her sleeping bag,Jake was on his side and mumbleing words,Rain was turned away from Justin,and Clyde and Elena were cuddled up in the corner.Justin smiled and fell asleep.

The next day...

Elena and Clyde were up.Clyde was cooking and Elena was making coffee.The others woke up as soon as it was done and Elena handed them coffee and Clyde handed them food.They ate in silence and after that they put everything away and started traveling again.

"Be on your guard,"Elena warned.

"Hey Rain,"Justin said.

"Yeah,"Rain replied.

"What do you think will happen at the summit?"he asked.

"We'll probably end up in a fight,"Rain said.

"So this is the place where Jake went?"Justin asked.

"Yeah,"Jake replied.

"Then you must of knew Josh,"Rain said.

"Yeah..I met him he saved me I guess,I can't really remeber,"Jake replied.

"He saved you?"Rain asked.

"Yeah,"Jake replied.

Rain nodded and turned her head so nobody would see her tears.Danielle walked quitely and thought,I have a bad feeling about this.

They reached the summit after an hour.

"Had a nice walk?"the voice came.

They drew their weapons and yelled,"Show yourself!"Black smoke appered and he stood there,he was dressed in black so you couldn't really see him.

"Ha,you think you can beat me!"he examined with an evil laugh.Jake fell to the ground and remebered what he did at the marshes...he killed almost all the people on the expedtion only three survied including him.

"Hey you ok..whew you are ok everyone else is dead except me and Cody,"Josh's voice came.

"No..No I didn't do it..I couldn't have,"Jake said outloud as he sat in the corner rocking back and forth.

"Jake,"Rain voice came and it just echoed on and on in Jake's mind."Jake,"Rain said again and tryed to grab him.He grabbed her hand and threw her.Jake opened his eyes,they were red and he stood up and tighted his grip around his sword.

"When you can't even control yourselves,"his voice came and he wasn't standing there anymore.Jake went to attack Rain again but Justin shot Jake's sword out of his hands.Elena hit him on the head and he fell.

"What happened?"Jake asked.

"You were controled again,"Elena replied.

"Thanks for stoping me,"Jake said and his eyes were back to normal.He grabbed his sword again and helped Rain up.Elena scearmed and her eyes changed and she attacked Justin.Clyde grabed her from behind and she threw him back.Rain hit her with her rod and she stoped.

"Thanks,"Elena said breathlessly.Clyde stood up and threw his ninja stars at Jake and Jake was pinned against the wall by his cloths.

"Ahhh,"Jake screamed.Danielle hit him in the stomach and on the head.Clyde shoke his head and took the ninja stars out of Jake's cloths.Rain and Danielle attacked the group but were hit in the head by Elena.

"Whew,"they sighed.

"Well done,"the dark lord said,"Paralize Everyone was paralzed by him exept Danielle.

"Arrgg!"Danielle yelled and used her overdrive 'Banishing Blad.' After that she cut him in the side with her swords and he threw her back.Danielle stood back up and charged at him again,but was thrown back.

'She can't do this on her own,'Rain thought and started chanting something in her mind.She stoped chanting and her soul left her and she ended up inside of Danielle's soul.Danielle couldn't move for a minute and she kneeled down and shook her head.

'What happened?'Jake asked himself and his eyes shifted over to Rain.Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in a trance.Justin shifted his eyes at Jake and chanted something so he could talk to Jake telepathly.

'Jake,she casted a spell..her soul has left her and she joined with Danielle,'Justin said to him.

'Huh?'Jake asked.

"Its a simple spell anyone can do it if they contrated hard enough,'Justin said.

'So Rain's inside Danielle..well her soul...what do you suppose she's gonna do?'Jake asked.

'Help Danielle of course..but if Danielle gets hurt then Rain will get a few damges but not as bad..and if Danielle dies Rain will be stuck in her body forever,'Justin said.

'Hmm..ok how do u cast the spell?

'Jake asked.

'Just constrate on Danielle and allow your soul to go to her..I better tell Clyde and Elena, so we can help,'Justin said and left Jake's mind.Jake did what he was told and he left his body also and so did the others.The Dark lord attacked Danielle and left a huge gash in her arm.

Whats happening to me?'Danielle thought as she felt alot of things going on inside of her.'I feel so much stonger,but I kinda still kinda feel the same,'Danielle said to herself and she stood up and got into battle postion.

'Cast firega,'a voice came."Firega!"Danielle said without relizeing that.

"How'd I do that?"Danielle asked.Then she cast flame and soul stealer on him.He attack with darkness attack and hit her in the side.

'Cura,'she thought and she felt strong again.'This is cool I have everyone elses powers,'she thought.She casted a attack from Elena and used thunder.He casted Ultima and attacked her again.'wonder if I can do even stonger black magic then Rain.

"Curega,"she said and she was fully cured again.He casted waterga on her then blizzga.'Ok time for one of Justin's attacks,'she thought.She casted impulse and then used her overdrive again and he kneeled down.

"You'll pay for that!"he yelled and cast a really powerful attack.Danielle fell over and ashies lay there were he was.The others left her body and was back in theres and they weren't parlyzed anymore. They went over to Danielle.

"Danielle,"Rain said as she shook her.A moan came from her.She was really bloody and had alot scars on her."Cura,"Rain said and some of Danielle's scars were gone and everyone else was healed again.

"Here,"Elena threw something and the blood was gone.

"Uh,"came Danielle.

"Here,Danielle,take this potion it will keep you healthy intil the next hosipital,"Elena said.Danielle drank it.Justin picked her up and they continued.

"Well he's dead,"Clyde said cheerfully.Elena smiled and sorta cuddled into Clyde.

"You alright?"Jake asked Rain.Rain nodded and looked at Danielle.

"She saved the world,"Rain said cheerfully.

"We should be to the next town in an hour,"Elena said.They walked quitely until they came into a small town.

"Where are we?"Justin asked."Hosto,"Elena replied.They arrived at a hostipital.

"Oh my is she hurt!"a man said and led them to a room."Lay her down here,"he said.Justin layed her down on the bed."What happened she doesn't have any scars or nothing?"the docter asked.

"We got in a battle with you-know-who and well she killed him with a bit of our help and Rain here cured her enough to get rid of the scars,"Justin told him.

"I see...she should be alright in a few days,"the docter said and hooked some wires to her.Danielle had passed out right when Justin put her on the bed.


	19. After the battle

Danielle woke up a few days later and saw a camera in her face."Get that thing out of my face!"Danielle said as she threw it.The cameraman stared and the reporter looked curiously at her.

"Hey your awake,"Rain said and threw her arms around Danielle.

"Whats going on?"Danielle asked.

"We saved the world Danielle!and now we're getting interviewed!"Rain said excitly.

Danielle hid her face and said,"I'm going back to sleep so leave me alone,"Danielle said and turned over.

"Danielle,you can't go back to sleep the others want to see you...umm and people that are interviewing us can you leave us alone for awile?"Rain said.They nodded and packed up there stuff.

"Fine,"Danielle said and got up and looked into a mirror.She had a scar that went between her eyes.She looked down and saw a scar on her right arm and there weren't anywhere else.

"Here,"Rain said and handed Danielle her clothes.

"How come these didn't get torn?"Danielle asked.

"They were torn in several places, but Elena used a repair thing and it is back to normal again,"Rain said.

"Oh,"Danielle said as she untied the strings that were on her back.She got on her cloths and her shoes and Rain lead her too a desk.

"I'm gonna check out Danielle..she's ok now,"Rain said.

"Alright,"a lady with light brown hair said.Rain signed something and they went outside.

"We got aparments for free,"Rain said as they walked down the street.

"Why?"Danielle asked.

"Cause we saved the world silly..well you did most of the work but we binded together so we help,"Rain said.

"Oh,"Danielle said.

"Ok here it is,"Rain said.They entered a aparment and Elena was laying on a couch."Opps I meant a aparment..its big though it has four bedrooms,"Rain said as they entered.

Elena jumped up and hugged Danielle."You alright?"Elena asked.

"Yeah I'm ok,"Danielle said.Elena was wearing blue capries with a white tank top and Rain was wearing a dark blue shirt and camoflase capries .Elena pulled away and Justin entered the room.He yawned and looked at Danielle and smiled.His hair was a mess and he was wearing blue pajama bottoms.

"Hey,"Justin said to her.

"Hi,"Danielle said.Justin waved and turned back to get into some cloths.Jake came out wearing blue bagie pants and a white tea shirt and his hair was neat.

"Welcome back,"Jake said after he saw her.She smiled and waved.

"God Clyde,"Elena said and went into one of the bedrooms.Danielle heard Clyde moan and Elena cursing at him,then some giggles.Justin came out tan pants and a white shirt and his hair was neat now.

"You hungry?"Justin asked Danielle.Danielle's stomach growled and Justin went into the kitchen.Rain lead Danielle to the couch.Clyde and Elena came out and Clyde was wearing blue pants and a black shirt.

"Hey Danielle,"Clyde said as he sat down by her.Clyde hugged Danielle and she hugged him back.Jake was sitting in the chair and looking around.Clyde relased Danielle and said,"Glad your back." Danielle smiled and went into the kitchen.

"What'ca cooking?"Danielle asked Justin.

"Pancakes,"he replied.

"Thats nice,"Danielle said and got orange juice out of the fridge.She poured herself a glass and sat down at one of the chairs in the kitchen."How long have I been asleep and how long have these people been interviewing us?"Danielle asked.

"You were on asleep for three days and they started just yesterday,"Justin replied.Danielle sighed and took a sip out of her orange juice."You alright?"Justin asked.

"I didn't get rid of him for fame I got rid of him because he messed up my life and he messed up the world,"Danielle said.

"Danielle,"Justin said softly,"Lets run off just the two of us!"

"Justin...whats gotten into you?"Danielle asked as she turned a little pink.

"I'm kidding,"Justin said as he fliped over the pancakes.

"Aww..and I was gonna run with you,"Danielle said.

"Really?"Justin asked.

"No,"Danielle said.

Justin laughed and put a pancake on a plate and handed it to Danielle and butter and syrup."Thanks,"Danielle said.Justin nodded and handed her a butter knife and a fork.He put plates all over the table and pancakes.

"Breakfast is down,"Justin called.The party entered and sat down.They ate in silence and Justin kept on looking around as he ate.

"You ok?"Danielle asked.

"Yeah,"Justin replied.Danielle rolled her eyes and continued eating.They finshed eating and Rain cleaned up all the dishes.

"God I'm bored!"Danielle said as she sat down on the couch.

"Ok lets go somewhere,"Justin said.

"Justin,we have an interview,"Elena said.

"Really?I didn't know that,"Justin said.

"Yes, they called before you were up..we got to go in twelve minutes,"Elena said.

"They interviewing all of us?"Rain asked.

"Ya,"Elena said.

"Well we better go now,"Jake said.

"Yeah,"Elena said and got her hover bord out.The others grab theres.Danielle got her hoverboard from Rain.They flew threw the crowd and people pointed and smiled at them.Danielle tryed to hide behind Justin but people saw her and pointed and talked to another.They arrived at the center of the city and landed.

"Right on time,"a guy with a blue hat said."Ok take a seat on those chairs over there,"the blue hat guy said.Justin sat down by Danielle and she glared at the camera.

"You don't like crowds do you?"Justin asked Danielle.Danielle didn't answer and she wasn't glaring any more.

"Ok the camera rolling,"the camera man said to the blue hat guy.He went over to Rain and held his microphone up to his mouth."Good afternoon lady's and gentlemen.We are interviewing today the chosen.Miss Rain,can you tell us a little about you and your journey?"the blue hat guy said and held his microphone up to her.Rain turned pink and started to speak,

"Sure, I grew up in a town called,'Banton."I had a brother and a boyfriend,but then the town was destroyed and I lost everything.Then I met Jake after the crisis.I was all alone, so I decided to stay with him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble.Later we met Danielle then Clyde and then Justin.I trained with a priestest named Fiona and learned lots of spells and some summoning.Then we got frozen and was transported into this time period and met the recarnation of Fiona,her name was Elena.I felt weird the whole time I've been here, but I guess this is my life now..better get used to it huh?At least I still have my friends and I'm thankful for that."

"Thank you, miss Rain.Now, Jake, how do feel about being here in this time zone.

"It's all right.Still getting used to it,"Jake said simply.

"Where'd you live?Miss anyone?"the guy with the blue hat asked.

"I lived in a town called 'Husta.' And yeah I miss some people my mom and my friend Jessie,"Jake replied.

"Thanks for sharing.Now, Clyde, tell us how you feel and where your from and about anyone you miss,"the blue hat man said.

"This time period is cool.If I wasn't here I wouldn't of met Elena,"Clyde began.Elena blushed and squezzed his hand."My hometown I guess is 'Catstone'.Well I have no one really to miss except my parents that are dead,"Clyde finshed.

"When did you meet Elena?"the blue hat man asked.

"When I first awoken from the capusle that I was placed in,"Clyde replied.

"Cool..thank you, Clyde.Now Justin where you from?"the blue hat man asked.

"From 'Annabosta'."Justin replied.

"So how do you feel about being in here?"the guy with the blue hat asked.

"Its alright,"Justin replied.

"Anyone you miss?"the blue hat guy asked.

"My girlfriend..Dianna,"he replied.

"What did she look like?"the blue hat guy asked.

"Bright red hair, green eyes, and light colored skin,"Justin said.

"Thank you,Justin.Danielle,tell us about the battle between you and the dark lord.

Danielle turned bright red and stuttered,"I..I..I..umm..uh."

"She's kinda shy and she doesn't like attention very much.She said this to me this morning,'I didn't get rid of him for fame I got rid of him because he messed up my life and he messed up the world exact quote, so Danielle and I are gonna walk around for a minute,"Justin said and helped Danielle out of her seat and they left.He put his shoulder around her and they walked away."You alright?"he asked.

"Nu..no,"Danielle replied.

"Wanna scream?"Justin asked with a laugh.

"Sorta,"Danielle said looking up at Justin.

"Go ahead,"Justin said and plugged his ears.Danielle laughed and took Justin's hands out of his ears.

"I'm not gonna scream,"Danielle said.

"Ok,"Justin said.

"Can we go back to the apartment?"Danielle asked.

"Sure if you want too,"Justin said.Danielle nodded and they walked in the direction of the aparment.A green blur with a black mask flew down and knocked Justin away from Danielle and dispered with her.

Justin got up and yelled,"Danielle!" "Ah shit,"Justin said and ran off back to where the interview was held."Guys Danielles been kidnapped!"Justin said to them after he arrived.The camera spun towards Justin.

"By who?"Rain asked as she stood up.

"I don't know it was a green blur with a black mask,"Justin said.

"Lets go,"Jake said and the others stood up.

"Where did this happen?"Clyde asked.

"By that oak tree over there,"Justin replied and they ran over to it.Elena sat down by the oak and started to look around it.

"Damn...theres no sign to help us track her or the green blur,"Elena said as she stood up.

"We were standing right here and he pushed me over and dispered,"Justin said.

"Hmm,"Elena said and touched were Justin was standing and chanted something.

"Whats she doing?"Rain asked.

"I was searching for Danielle..she's somewhere..across the ocean in a City named..named Star Cannon,"Elena said.

"How we gonna get there?"Jake asked.

"We can't take our hoverboards aross the ocean, so I'll have to book us a trip for tomarrow,"Elena said.

"Why not today?"Rain asked.

"Cause theres no fairyes today..theres one tomarrow,"Elena said.

"Fine then lets get booked and get ready for tomarrow,"Jake said.

They nodded in agreement and Elena led them to a booth where they get the tickets for the fairy."We'll have five tickets please,"Elena said.

"That will be fifty gil please,"the guy said and Elena gave him the gil."Thank you,"the guy said and handed them the tickets.Elena nodded and they headed to a item shop.

"I'm worried,"Rain said."She's tuff she'll be alright,"Clyde said to Rain.

Meanwhile...

Danielle was in the grasp of the guy that kidnappned her.She swirmed to try to get away, but he kept a stroung grip on her.

"Let me go!"she ordered as she kicked backward.He didn't reply just kept on moving forward.She growled and started kicking like crazy.He casted stop and she froze.He came to a stop in front of a huge building and went in.Stop wore off and Danielle started yelling again."Let me go!"she yelled.The green masked guy shrugged and threw her onto the ground. She hit the ground and cursed silently. Two other men came over to her and drug her away.She kicked all the way and then they threw her in a dark cell.They left and she stood up."Let me outta here!"she yelled through the bars.She screamed and pounded at the door.She gave up and sat in a corner and hurlded up into a ball.'What am I gonna do?'she thought.

meanwhile...

They returned to the aparment very late at night.They all went into their rooms and got ready for bed.Jake snuck into Rain's room at midnight and rose her awake.

"Hi Jake, why are you up so early?"Rain asked.

"Came too make sure that you were still here,"Jake replied as he sat down on the bed.

"Jake..you don't think they'll come after me do you?"She asked as she sat up.

"I donno..I was just making sure,"Jake said.

Rain smiled and sat next to him.

"I hope Danielles ok,"Rain said.

"Me too,"Jake said.Rain sighed and then yawned.

"You can go back to sleep,"Jake said.

"Thanks you can stay in here if you want,"Rain said as she got into the blankets.

"Ok,"Jake said and joined her in the covers.

The next day..

Jake woke up and Rain wasn't there.'she must be awake already,'he thought to himself and got outta bed.Elena and Clyde were eating cerel when he came out."Have any of you seen Rain?"Jake asked.They shook their heads.Jake knocked at one of the bathroom doors no reply.Jake went back into her room covering his eyes just in case."Rain?"Jake asked.No reply."She's gone,"Jake said as he came back out.Clyde hit the table with his fist.

"Calm down Clyde they'll be ok,"Elena said.

"How do you know..they might be dead already or hurt,"Clyde said.

"Clyde..have more faith in them their strong they can handle themselves,"Elena said as she put the dishes away.Clyde nodded and went into his and Elena's room to change into his ninja outfit.Elena was already dressed in her full outfit except her head piece wasn't on.Justin came out wearing his gunsman outfit with all his guns and bullets withen his coat.Jake went into his room and put on dark blue levis and a white short sleeve shirt and a blue vest over it and he put on black shoes.

"Ok lets go!"Jake said as he came out.They nodded and headed for the docks.The fairy was there and they gave their tickets to a person and boarded the fairy.Jake leaned against a pole,closed his eyes and chanted the spell to contact the past."Hey Jess,"Jake said in the bright place.

"Jake?"Jessie asked.

"Yup,"Jake said.

"I thought I wouldn't be hearing from you,"Jessie said softly.

"Well here I am,"Jake said.Jessie smiled and tears started running down her face.She hid her face for a secound then suddenly she put her arms around Jake giving him a big hug."Jess,"Jake whispered softly.

Jessie pulled away and looked at his troubled face."Whats the matter?"she asked.

"Nothing..just worried about Danielle and Rain,"he replied.

"What happened?"Jessie asked.

He told her everything.

"Don't be worried they'll be alright,"Jessie said as she put an arm around Jake's shoulder.Jake smiled and Jessie stood up."Well I gotta go..everyone is probably staring at me weridly,"Jessie said.

"Me too the others will probably be staring at me too,"Jake said.

"Well bye Jake,"she said.

"Tell my mom I said hi,"he said.

Jessie nodded and Jake waved to her then she dispered.Jake opened his eyes to his friends.

"Have a nice nap?"Elena asked him.

"I wasn't asleep I cast a spell so I could talk to my friend,"he replied.

"Nah thats not true,"Clyde said.

"Its true,"Justin said as he walked over to them.

"How would you know?"Clyde asked.

"Dianna contacted me..but we're not gonna speak to each other again,"Justin said.

"Why?"Jake asked.

"It hurt to see her and she seemed hurt and happy at the same time,"Justin said.They nodded.Clyde and Elena walked off to the back of the fairy to be alone.Clyde and Elena leaned against the pole.

'Times running out for you Elena,'a mysterous man said.Clyde looked over at Elena and she looked horrorfied.

"Elena, are you ok?"Clyde asked.

Elena blinked and replied with a smile,"I'm alright."

"Are you sure you look scared?"Clyde asked as he placed his hand over hers.

"Clyde, seriously I'm alright I was just thinking of something,"Elena said and kissed his cheek and walked away.

'Whats wroung with her?'Clyde asked himself and ran after her.He heard a scream and then eveything went silent."Elena!"Clyde called.No reply.He ran to where the others were."They got Elena too!"Clyde said.

"What!"they asked.

at misteryous place...

Danielle and Rain were hurled up in the corner back to back."What do you think they want with us?"Rain asked.

"I have no clue,"Danielle said.They fell silent for awile."What did they catch you when you were asleep?"Danielle asked.

"What do you think...I'm in my nightgown?"Rain asked.

"Thats obvious Danielle said with a laugh.Rain was wearing a short purple night gown with spaghetti starps."Were you guys gonna come and get me?"Danielle asked.

"Of course,"Rain said.Danielle smiled and layed her head on her knees.Rain sighed and looked down at her slipers that she manged to get on when they kidnapped her.Danielle laughed and started singing a song to herself.


	20. After the battle part 2

Meanwhile...

Elena was being dragged behind the men in the green outfits were their leader was.They threw her inside and slamed the door behind her.

"I've been expecting you Elena,"the mystious voice said.

"What do you want?"She asked.

"Nothing but your life,"the voice said.

"Why do you wanna kill me?"Elena asked.

"You know why,"the mystious voice said."You tryed to kill me and you helped kill Martio your own comrade,"the mysterios voice said.

"I was never his comrade, nor yours...I was using you to get the information I needed,"Elena said as she stood up.

"And you helped kill the dark lord...and tryed to kill Minda mistress of ice..you and your'friends' damaged her pretty well,"the voice said and finally a figure appered from behind a black chair.

"I'll kill you now if I have to,Casandra,"Elena said clutcheing her rod.Casandra had white hair that went all the way down to her ankles and her face was as pale as a ghost and her eyes were deep blue.She was about a hundred years old, but she looked only as old as Rain.

"Ha, you think you can beat me without your friends?"she asked coldly.

"Definetly,"Elena said determined.

"Well rest up we'll fight once I rest for awhile,"Casandra said with smile.

"No, we end this now!"Elena said.

"Nah I think you'll be departing soon,"Casandra said.Elena looked confused and she felt people holding her back."Take her away,"Casandra ordered.They nodded and drug Elena off behind them.

Back on the fariy...

"So we almost there?"Clyde asked a guy that worked on the fairy.

"Hec no, it takes awile to get there.We should be there sometime tomarrow,"the rather large man replied.

"Ok thanks,"Clyde said and went back over to his friends."We're going to arrive at Star Cannon tomarow,"Clyde said to them.

"But its gonna take forever to find where they are without Elena,"Justin said with a sigh.Jake was looking out to the sea blankly like he just spaced out.

"Jake, you alright?"Justin asked him.He didn't reply.

"Earth to Jake can you here me,"Clyde said as he waved his hand back and forth in front of Jake's face.Jake closed his eyes and started to speak in like he was on a microphone, but his voice sounded girlish.

"Guys can you here me?Its me Elena.I'm transmiting this to you through Jake's body,"she and Jake said together sorta.

"How?"Justin asked.She let out a sigh and said,"A spell duh...its real simple.And well I'm being held at a manor on Garbet street 54..big white house can't miss it."

"This is amazing,"Clyde said.

"Not really that amazing there are even cooler spells that do amazing things..but I don't have time to explain.Well thats all I can tell you..bye,"she said and her voice was gone from Jake.Jake shook his head madly and looked at Justin and Clyde stupidly.

"What happened?"Jake asked.

"Elena spoke to us and told us were she was,"Clyde replied.

"How?"Jake asked.

"Through you,"Justin replied.

Jake shook his head and asked,"What time is it?"

"Seven,"Justin said.

"Just in time for dinner,"Clyde said and ran to were the food was being held.Jake and Justin chased after him and ended up in a small cafteria.They got food and headed back on deck.They ate and threw their stuff away and went to were all passagers sleep.They took out their capusles and threw them and thier sleeping bags showed up and they crawled into them.They stared at the ceiling and then something fell in between Justin and Clyde.They sat up to look at the object.The object was blue with gold around the edges of the spehere thing.Justin touched it and Elena's face appered.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but Rain got mad about not being able to talk to you guys,"Elena said and the screen showed Rain in her purple nightgown.Rain waved at them and started talking,

"God its only been a day and I already miss you guys."

"Well we didn't miss you its been actually quite without you here,"Jake said teasingly.

"That was rude,"Danielle's voice came.

"He's kidding..when you were gone this morning he fliped out,"Clyde said and stuck his tongue out at Jake.Jake turned slightly pink and crossed his arms.

"Aww...were you worried?"Rain asked.

"Sure,"Jake replied not looking at the sphere.Rain rolled her eyes and Danielle came and sat by Rain.

"Hey Danielle,"Justin said and waved.

"Hi guys, are you gonna be here soon cause I can't be locked up like this I'll go crazy,"Danielle said.

"We'll be there tomarrow,"Clyde said to her.

"Better be I'm losing my mind,"Danielle said.

Elena appered and said,"Well we better sign off before they see us with this."

"Are you guys ok?"Clyde asked.

Tons of answers came from there mouths. "Hell no!" "I guess." "Not really." "Ok seriously we need to go..bye guys,"Elena said.

Danielle and Rain appered again and said,"Bye." "Bye,"the guys said to them and the sphere disspered.They said night to each other and went to sleep.

The next day at noon they finally reached Star Cannon.

"Finally,"Jusitin muttered.They got all their belongings and departed off the fairy.

"So we're supposed to be looking for a big white house on Garbet Street 54?"Jake asked.

"Yeah..thats where Elena said to go,"Clyde replied.

Jake nodded.Justin was ahead of them looking for the house."Hey Justin, it would be faster if we rode our hoverbourds!"Clyde said.Justin stoped walking and threw his capsule down and his hoverbourd appered.Jake and Clyde threw their capsules down and their hoverbourds appered also.They road to Garbet Street 54 and started looking around.Justin saw the house and rode as fast as he could over there.Clyde and Jake caught up a few secounds later and they put away their hoverbourds into thier capusles.

"How are we gonna get in without causing a ruckus?"Clyde asked.

"Just follow me,"Justin replied.Justin opened the front door and walked right in.Clyde jaw dropped and shook his head in disbelivef.Jake and Clyde followed him in and shut the door silently behind them.They walked casuly through the halls and noticed and door with a window that had bars on it.Justin went over to it and looked through it and saw Rain and Danielle.He tapped on the window and Rain looked up.

"Justin!"Rain cryed.

"Wheres Elena?"Justin asked.

Rain bit her lip and started to speak,"She got taken somewhere she's fighting somebody."

"Who?When?Why?"Justin asked.

"Some lady named, Casandra. She got taken away ten minutes ago..well and I don't know,"she replied.

Jake leaned against the wall."Which way did they go?"Clyde asked.

"Left up the staircase,"Rain replied.Clyde nodded and started heading up the staircase.

"Clyde, try not to cause a commotion,"Justin called after him.Clyde nodded and dispered."Hmm wheres the key?"Justin asked.

"How are we supposed to?"Danielle asked cooly.

"Well We'll just look around then,"Justin said and he and Jake started walking off.

"What!You can't just leave us here!"Rain called after him.

"We're coming back with the key,"Jake said.

Rain sighed and said,"Fine." Justin and Jake walked down the corrdors.Some green clothed men came his way and Justin and Jake ran behind a wall.They walked passed and Justin shot at one of them and hit there leg.Jake ran forward, jumped up, and kicked the other guy in the head and the guy passed out.Justin jumped on top of the one he had shot in the leg and started asking questions.

"Where's the keys to the cell with two ladies in it?"Justin asked.The guy didn't anwer and Justin threw him against the wall and asked again."Wheres the keys?"Justin asked and hit the guy againt the wall again.

"There in the office B in the south wing,"the guy said in pain.

"Thank you,"Justin said and hit the guy against the wall again.The guy passed out like the other.Justin and Jake ran in the direaction of the south wing.

Clyde walked around the upper half of the house and he heard people talking."You ready to die, Elena?"a womens voice asked.

"No,"Elena's voice said in pain.

"Well too bad,"the other woman's voice said and a battle cry came from her.Clyde headed in that direction and threw open a door and saw Elena aganist the wall.One side of her forehead was bleeding, blood was driping from her mouth, and from her side.She looked over at Clyde and her eyes grew big.

"Clyde, get out of here!"She shouted at him.

"I'm not leaving you like this,"Clyde said to her and ran over to her side.

"Clyde,"Elena said and moan came from her.

Clyde thrust a Hi-potion into her hand and said,"Drink it."

"How dare you enter this place and help the traitor!"Cassandra yelled at Clyde.

Clyde stood up and shook his head to get his hair out of his face.

"She's not a traitor to me or our friends,"Clyde said hotly and used ninja flame on her.She just smiled and with a wave of her hand the flames dispered.

"Is that all you got?"Cassandra asked with a yawn.Clyde threw some of his ninja stars at her and she just smiled.She waved her hand again and the stars flew back at Clyde.Clyde dodged them and ran at Cassandra with his ninja sword."Stupid boy,"Cassandra said and waved her hand again and Clyde flew backwards."Why even try you don't stand a chance?"Cassandra asked hotly.Clyde growled with fustration.Cassandra laughed and started to do a dance while chanting something.Clyde suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed his head and started rolling around on the ground.He yelled in pain for awhile intil he heard Cassandra say,"Arrggg.

Clyde looked up and saw Cassandra on the ground and Elena abouve her cluchting her rod.

"That'll teach you not to mess with my man,"Elena said and took out a knife.Cassandra smiled and stood up and faced Elena.

"Going to kill me know,Elena?"Cassandra said and started to laugh.Elena got ready to strike Cassandra with the knife but instead it faced Elena.Clyde relized what was going on.He stood up and came up behind Cassandra and hit her in the side with his ninja sword.She screamed and fell over.Elena dropped the knife and looked at Clyde."Clyde!"She cryed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm ok..but I need to sit down,"Clyde said.She nodded and they both fell to the ground.

"Thanks,Clyde,"Elena said.

Danielle and Rain were now walking around the cell.Something squeaked and Danielle looked around.She shrugged and continue walking around the cell.A few minutes later gas started to fill the air.Rain started coffing and bent over.

"Rain you al-,"Danielle started but she fell to the ground also and coffied."Whats going on?"Danielle said and fell over next to Rain.

Jake and Justin got the keys and were now running back towards the cell, cutting or shoting down anyone that got in their way.They arrived back at the cell.Justin unlocked the doors and saw Rain and Danielle laying on the ground.

"Hold your breathe,Jake,we're going in,"Justin said and headed in,Jake followed.Justin picked up Danielle and Jake picked up Rain and they headed out.They got outta of the cell and Clyde and Elena were coming down the stairs."Ok lets go!"Justin said and they ran out of the house.Justin, Jake, and Clyde threw capusles on the ground and their hoverboards appered.Jake and Justin had to drive with one arm,cause they had to keep ahold of the girls.

"Where we gonna go?"Jake asked Justin.

"I donno,"Justin replied.

"I have a friend here..she'll take us in for the night,"Elena said.

"Where'd does your friend live?"Justin asked.

"Just follow me,"she said and got in front of them.They followed her to a small house that was painted blue."Ok here it is,"she said and landed her hoverboard and put it back into its capsule.The others did the same and Elena knocked on the door.A woman anwsered the door and looked up at them.She had hazel eyes and long chocolate brown hair and she had an angel like face, she was really beutiful.

"Elena,is that you?"The woman asked.

"Yeah..and these are some of my friends,do you mind if we stay here tonight?"Elena said.

"Of course you can,"she said moving so they could get in."Oh are they hurt?"the lady asked.

"No they just got knocked out,"Justin replied smiling at the lady.

"Well lets set them in one of my rooms,"she said and led Jake and Justin into a room.Justin and Jake layed the girls on the bed and they departed from the bedroom."Elena,its been so long since I've seen you,I've missed you so much,"the lady said and hugged Elena.

"I'm sorry for not visting you I was busy and I've missed you to,"Elena said hugging her back.

"So are you going to introduce me?"the lady asked.

"Sure, thats Clyde over there he's my boyfriend and over there with the black hair is Jake and the other guy is Justin and guys this is my best friend Marla,"Elena said.

"And who are the girls in the room?"Marla asked.

"Oh the girl with black hair is Rain and the other ones Danielle,"Elena said.

"Come on sit down make yourselves at home,"Marla said and sat down in a chair.They sat down down on the couch."So when did you meet this people, Elena?"Marla asked.

"When they first woke up in this time zone,"Elena replied.

"What!"Marla asked.

"They been frozen for a thousand years...their're the chosen ones,"Elena replied.

"The Chosen ones!"Marla exclaimed and her eyes grew bigger.

"Yeah,"Elena said.Marla stood up and hugged each one of them."You killed him thank god you killed him,"she said and tears started flowing down her face.She smiled at them again and sat back down.She dryed her eyes on a tissue and threw it away.Rain came out and walked all the way over to the couch and fell forward.She fell on top of Justin and started coffing again.

"Rain, you need to rest,"Justin said as she sat back up.Rain coffied into her hand and said,

"I'm ok, did you bring my clouths cause I'm getting tired of wearing my night gown?"Rain asked.

"Yeah here,"Jake said handing her a capsule.

"Thanks,"Rain said and got up but fell over again.

"Here I'll walk you back to the room,"Jake said helping her up and lead her back into the room.Jake came back into the front room and sat back down.

"So when we gonna leave?"Justin asked Elena.

"Tommarrow so we won't put Marla in danger,"Elena replied.

"Oh baloney, Elena, stay here as long as you need I can take care of myself thank you very much,"Marla said.

"We only need to stay here just for tonight,"Elena said.

"Stop being so stuborn and stay here and lay low for awhile,"Marla said.

"But..,"Elena started."Fine." Rain came back out wearing here usual clouthes.Rain smiled over at Elena and Marla and sat down in between Jake and Justin.

"So you are Rain correct?"Marla asked Rain.Rain nodded."I'm Marla,"Marla said sending Rain a smile.Rain nodded and smiled back.


	21. Justin and the gunmanship contest

They been at Marla's for two days.Danielle woke up an hour after Rain when they first arrived there.Justin was up before the others on the second day.He sighed and looked out the window of his and Jake's room.Marla's house only had three bedrooms, so Elena and Cylde decided that they'd sleep on the futon in the living room.Justin walked out of his and Jake's room and into the hall.He wasn't wearing a shirt just dark blue pajama bottoms.Justin sighed, he felt so empty and alone even though he was with his friends.

Danielle came out and tapped him on the shoulder."Justin,"she said softly.

"Hmm?"Justin said.

"Whats the matter with you?You haven't been your self lately,"she said.He shook his head making his hair glide back and forth.

"I know and I donno whats the matter with me,"Justin replied.Danielle yawned and nodded."Didn't know you cared so much,"Justin said with a smile.

"I don't really care...its just I never seen you this way.I was just curious,"Danielle said turning her back on him.Justin smiled and leaned against the wall.She turned back to him and her green eyes looked into his dark blue ones.She bit her lip like she was trying to think of what to say.Justin smiled at her.

"You don't have to say anything and you can leave if you want,"Justin said.

"Nah..I'll stay right here until I figure out whats going on,"Danielle said.Justin laughed and shook his head.She leaned against the opposite wall and closed her eyes.

"Danielle, you don't need to figure anything out..I'll get over it soon,"Justin said.Danielle reopened her eyes and studied Justin.Danielle was wearing black pajama bottoms and a long black tea shirt that almost drowned her and her dark hair was a mess."Coffee?"Justin asked Danielle.She nodded and they snuck out to the kitchen.Justin filled the coffee pot with water and put the coffee beans into place.Danielle sat down and Justin sat on the opposite end.

"Justin, when do you think we'll be back in 'our home'?"Danielle asked.

"I donno..why are you home sick?"Justin replied.

"I guess,"Danielle said.Justin gave a small laugh."Do you miss her?"Danielle asked.

"Who?"Justin asked.

"Dianna,"Danielle said.Justin rested his head on his left hand.

"A little,"he said.Danielle nodded.A few minutes later the coffee was done.Justin got him and Danielle cups.Justin poured the coffee into Danielle's cup first,then his.Danielle put vaniella coffee mate and a few spoon full of sugar into her cup.Justin did the same and looked over at Danielle.Justin felt like he was falling away from Danielle and into a black hole that never had a bottom.'Whats wrong with me?'Justin asked himself.

"Justin, you alright?"Danielle asked and came to his side.Justin covered his face with his left hand and his elbow was still on the table.He felt tears coming up,he tryed to hold them back he didn't want Danielle to see him crying.He felt Danielle holding him and storking his hair, almost motherly.He put his free arm around her."Justin,"she said still stroking his hair.

"Danielle..I don't know whats going on I just feel so empty,"he muttered.

"Go ahead and cry let it all out...its alright I don't think your weak, I'm the one thats weak not leting people know how I'm feeling..I don't even know,"Danielle said.Justin wraped his other arm around her and cryed into her stomach.They sat there like this for five minutes before Justin pulled away.He wiped his eyes with his hand and looked up at Danielle.Her shirt was wet from his tears and she looked down at him.

"Danielle...thanks,"Justin sighed.Danielle nodded and returned to her seat.She took a big gulp out of her coffee and looked back over at Justin like she was unsure.

"Don't expect that again,"Danielle said.Justin laughed and took a drink out of his coffee.He felt a little better now.Justin finshed the rest of his coffee and put his cup in the sink.He turned on the water and splashed some on his face and then he cleaned his cup."Hey clean mine too,"Danielle said handing him her cup.Justin cleaned her cup and sat back down.Cylde came into the kithen.His brown hair was messy and he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms."Morning,"he said with a yawn.

"Morning Cylde,"Justin and Danielle greeted.Cylde got a cup of coffee and sat between Danielle and Justin.

"Sleep ok?"Cylde asked them."Kinda, Rain kept groaning in her sleep and muttering stuff,"Danielle replied.'Wonder what she's been dreaming about,"Justin thought but decided to drop the subject.

"I slept ok,"Justin replied.

"Cylde, come help me with the funton,"Elena's voice came from the front room.

"I'll be right back,"Cylde said and went out into the front room.

"Hey Danielle, its your turn to let out your feelings,"Justin said teasingly.

"Can I take my fustration on you?"Danielle asked raising her fist.

"No, but we could go get you a punching bag and you can take it out on that,"Justin replied.

"Ok,"Danielle said.

"Well have you felt anymore emotions?"Justin asked.

"No not really...most of the time I feel ok,"Danielle replied.

"Ok,"Justin said.

"Umm..I'm gonna go change and brush my hair,"Danielle said and went off.

"I'm gonna go get ready too,"Justin said and headed back to his and Jake's room.Jake was still sleeping, he looked like he was having good ones.Justin put on a white short sleeved shirt with a light blue, short sleeved button up shirt,except he left it unbuttoned and he put on tan pants.He brushed his hair and put on his shoes.

Jake sat up and yawned."Morning Jake,"Justin said.

"Morning,"Jake said and got out of bed.

"Were you dreaming about Rain?"Justin asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know what your talking about...I can't remeber,"Jake said and started looking though his stuff.Justin left the room and ran into Rain.

"Sorry Justin,"Rain said and smiled up at him.

"Its alright,"Justin said.Rain was wearing a blue tank top and tan pants, her hair was down as usual.Sunlight came in though the window making her hair shimmer in the light.She looked really pretty and Justin couldn't help thinking,'Jake would've loved this.' At that exact moment Jake walked out.

"Morning Jake,"Rain said moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Morning sexy,"Jake said.

"Don't call me that,"Rain said and walked off.Jake was laughing and admiring her retreating form at the same time.Justin chuckled and headed for the front room.Elena was siting on the funton with Clyde.She was wearing levi shorts and a dark blue t-shirt and Cylde was wering dark blue baggy pants and a white short sleeved shirt.Jake was wearing black baggy pants and a black shirt.Justin sat down in one of the chairs and rested his eyes.

'Why can't we go home now..I'm ready to take the risk,'Justin thought.He stop thinking for a minute and he ended back up in the bright place where he talked to Dianna.He looked around and saw Dianna come forward."Dianna, I thought-,"Justin started but she put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I couldn't stay away from you...I can't stop missing you and loving you,"Dianna said.

"Dianna,"Justin said.

"I know you feel the same way,"Dianna said and a tear escaped from her eye.

"Dianna listen,"Justin said and held her hands in his,"We can't keep leaving our world's just to see each other...we could die and not know it and we wouldn't be able to go to the otherworld."

"I can't go on with out you,"Dianna said more tears flowing down her face.

"Yes you can, theirs more fish in the sea besides me and I need to exept that too.We need to go on with our lives not dwell in the past,"Justin said.Justin cupped her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eye."This is end and the beginning of a new adventure and this is the final chapter of our story together,"Justin said and placed a kiss on her lips.His lips left hers and his arms dropped back down to his side.Dianna looked down at the ground and looked back up at Justin like a newborn.

"Ok I understand this is our final goodbye,"Dianna said solemly.

"Good,"Justin said.Dianna flung her arms around his neck and kissed him one more time.

"Farewell Justin,"Dianna said and dispered.

"Farewell,"Justin said and he returned to reality.Justin opened his eyes and saw Marla hovering over him.

"Ok he's back,"Marla said looking back at the others, giggling.She wore a white tank top and a brown skirt that went all the way to feet.Her hair was shoulder lenth and it was curled."Who were you talking to in the place?"she asked.

"Dianna,"Danielle replied.

"Yeah thats correct I was talking to my ex-girlfriend..and we decided not to see each other again,"Justin said and looked over at Danielle.She was wearing a black shirt and black levi's.

"Are you feeling better?"Danielle asked.

"Yeah much better,"Justin said.

"Good, hope you'll be your normal self again,"Danielle said, smiling.

"I'm sure I will,"Justin replied.

"Umm..whats going on here?"Elena asked.

"He's been acting weird lately and this morning he had a nervous break down...well kinda,"Danielle replied.

"...Ok,"Elena said.

"Well he seems ok now,"Marla said, smiling.Justin smiled at her.She smiled back and headed towards the kitchen.Justin stood up and started heading back to his and Jake's room.

"Where you going?"Cylde asked.

"I'm kinda tired..so wake me up when breakfast is ready,"Justin said.He went into the room and layed down on the bed.He closed his eyes.'I hope we're going back soon, I think Marla is hiting on me, theres nothing wrong with her, but I don't think I should be hooking up with anybody for awhile. As soon as we return I think I'm going to find a job..maybe,"Justin thought to himself.He reopened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.'I want to travel again, cause now with all this free time..I have loads of time to think,'Justin thought.

Justin got up and looked into the mirror.He had messed his hair up again, so he combed though it again.He touched his face and then touched the mirror. "What am I doing?"Justin asked himself and shook his head.He started pacing around the room."I need excitment, adventure, I just need to find something worth while to do,"Justin said mentally to himself.The door opened and Rain stood there.

"Excitment, huh? You should enter in the Gunsman contest,"Rain suggested.

"What?"Justin asked.

"Well you want excitement..the gunsman contest tests your skill and has lots of other stuff in it for gunsmen like you,"Rain said.

"Ok..where and when is it being held?"Justin asked, feeling excited.

"Tomarrow, on the outskirts of the city,"Rain said.

"I'm entering!"Justin said exitedly.

"Ok after breakfast I'll take you where your supposed to sign up,"Rain said.

"Great!"Justin said and let out a whoop of excitment.

"Come on..breakfast is ready,"Rain said and they headed to the kitchen.They ate and Rain and Justin left to go sign Justin up.

"Thanks for the idea Rain,"Justin said.

"No probelm sounds exciteing,"Rain said.

"Rain, your the best,"Justin said.He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up for a second.He put her down and she started looking around.

"There!"Rain said, pointing at a booth."Well go on!"Rain said, pushing him forward.Justin stood in line and waited for his turn.He put down his name once he was up there.He strolled back over to Rain and hugged her again."Justin!"Rain yelled.

"Sorry I'm just so happy,"Justin said.

"I see this,"Rain said.

"OH! I'm gonna buy Danielle a punching bag!"Justin said and ran into the shop.He bought one and said,"Ok I'm ready to go!"

"Alright,"Rain said.They returned to the house and Justin went starit up to Danielle.

"Happy Birthday!"Justin said smileing at her.

"Its not my birthday..but thanks anyway,"Danielle said cooly.Danielle looked down at it and ran for her and Rain's room.

"I knew she'd like it,"Justin said cheerfully and sat down on the chair.

"Justin, I can't believe you actually got me one thanks!"Danielle said and gave him a small hug and went back over to sit with Rain.

The next day..

"Justin, get up you have to get ready!"Rain said as she shook him.

"Rain,I don't wanna,"Justin said.

"Fine..miss out on excitement,"Rain said.

"Fine I'm up I'm up,"Justin said.

"Here,"Rain said handing him his usual clouths.

"Thanks,"Justin said and Rain left the room.He got dressed and put on his shoes.He brushed his hair real quick, then ran out to the kitchen to have breakfast.He ate real quick and the party went to the place where the contest was being held.Justin had all his guns in his overcoat, he was definetly ready for this.

"All contenders over here!"a deep voice boomed.He went over to where all the people were."Ok in the first round you'll be shoting all these beer bottles.Your score deepens on your performance,"said a guy in a black cowboy hat.

'Who would where those things?'Justin asked himself and laughed to himself.

"Ok wait over there until your name is called,"said the guy in the black cowboy hat.Justin sat down on the bench and he looked at the other contenders.Most of them sat in the shadows, so Justin couldn't make out any of them.Except for the woman who just sat down.She had alot of freckles.She wore tan pants, a white t-shirt, and a tan vest.Her hair was light brown and she had it in a braid.

"Hello my names Julia,"she said with her hand outstreched.

"I'm Justin,"Justin said and shook her hand.

"Where's your gun?"she asked.

" 'Guns'..and there somewhere in side my coat..yours?"Justin replied.

"Right here,"she said as she drew it out of her gun pocket thing.

"Cool,"Justin said.

"Geogre Mcocolnly!"a voice rang from somewhere.Justin looked up to see a guy with a tan cowboy hat walked forward.The guy drew out his guns from his pocket thing and started shoting.He shot all of them with out missing."Hmm..We'll give Geogre a 7 out of ten points,"said a voice.The guy returned to the bench.A few more names were called."Julia Burnside,"the voice boomed.

"Good luck,"Justin called.She just smiled back at him and headed off.She did a front flip, drew her guns in the middle of the flip, and started shoting.She hit them all perfectly."A 10 for Miss Burnside,"the voice boomed.She came back and sat back down.

"Good job,"Justin said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks,'Julia said.

"Justin Leonheart,"the voice boomed.Julia gave him a thumbs up.Justin drew his guns and twirled them in his hands as he walked forward.He stoped twirling them once he came to the white line and started shoting, not missing one."A 9 for Justin,"the voice boomed.He returned to the bench."Ok for the second task is to shoot all of the moving objects..there are ten targets and how many you hit is your score,"said the guy from before.They all nodded.Justin was called secound this time and he shot down 9 targets."A 9 for Justin again!"the voice boomed.

Other guys were being called then it was Julia.She shot down 7 of the targets."A 7 for Miss Julia,"the voice boomed.No one was able to shot all the targets."Ok for this next task you all have to kill some fiends...at the same time and we'll give you your score privatly,"the guy from before said."How many tasks are there?"Julia asked.

"Only one more after this one,"the guy replied.

"Whys there only four?"Justin asked.

"Cause..we couldn't think of anymore,"the guy replied honestly.

"Oh ok,"Justin said.

"All contenderes report to the ring,"a voice boomed.They all went over to the ring and fiends appered.Justin took out his guns and started shooting them down one by one.Justin looked over and saw Julia taking out some.'She's pretty good,'Justin thought and a fiend came chargeing at him.Justin shot it in the head.He whirled around and shot another one in the head.

"Not bad, Justin,"Julia said.Justin just smiled and continued to shoot at the fiends.All the fiends were dead and taken away.

"Everyone sit down...and we'll come over there and tell you your scores,"the voice boomed and they went to the benchs.A guy with bright red hair came down and started whispering in the other contenders ears.He came to Justin."Your score is 14 out of 15,"the guy whispered.

"What did you get?"Julia asked him.

"Umm..a 14,"Justin replied.

"I got a 15,"Julia said prouldly.

"Cool,"Justin said.

"Ok the next task you'll have to were these,"the guy from before said holding up some black jacket.

"Why?"the guy named Geogre asked.

"Cause it'll protect you so you won't get injured, but you'll probely get a little bit roughed up,"the guy said.

"So what is this task?"Julia asked.

"All of you are going to fight each other..no aiming for the head or you'll get dismissed,"the guy said as he passed out the jackets.

"So we're going to fight each other until when?"Julia asked.

"Theres a time limit of five minutes and we'll give you your score after,"the guy said and trailed off.They put on the jackets and headed for the ring.They were told to spread out and start attacking when the whistle was blown and to stop when the whisltle was blowen.The whistle blew and people started shooting.Justin shot at two guys at once and then turned to shoot a guy behind him.Someone shot in his direction and he ducked and shot in the direction of the person who tryed to shoot him.Justin got up and shot Julia around where the jacket was so he wouldn't injure her.Then he saw a bullet heading somewhere around her head.Justin pushed her over and they both fell.

"Thanks Justin,"Julia said.Justin stood up and nodded.He continued shooting, he shot Julia a few times and she shot him as well.The whistle blew and everyone stoped shooting.Justin went strait for the bench and leaned back.

"Julia got 18 out of 20,"the voice boomed.Justin didn't care to listen until he's name was called."Justin you got a 20 out of 20,"the voice boomed.Julia gave him a thumbs up."Ok we'll announce the winner in a minute,"the voice boomed.Justin looked up and waited."In third place Paul Renfield.And in secound place Justin Leonheart.And the grand prize winner is Julia Burnside!"the voice boomed.Julia walked forward and congratulation ribbons came down and fireworks went off.A guy handed her something that Justin didn't see and then the guy came over to Justin.He handed him a check that had five-hundred gil on it.Julia came back and hugged Justin.

"I think you should of got first place Justin,"Julia said after she let go of him.

"Nah..I didn't have very fancy moves like you,"Justin said.

"Well you have lots of skill Justin...and you always seem to hit the target,"she complemented.

"Thanks,"Justin said.

"Well I gotta go now and get my stuff packed for tomarrow..I'm going home,"Julia said.

"It was nice meeting you..your very skilled yourself,"Justin said.

"Thanks and it was nice meeting you too,"Julia said.She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe we'll meet again,"Justin said and laughed.

"I hope so, bye Justin,"Julia said and walked off.Justin watched her until she dispered.The others were by him now.

"Congrats Justin,"Rain said giving him a small hug.

"Yeah..congrats,"Danielle said from a corner.Jake hit Justin on the back and gave him a thumbs up.

"That was a great performance Justin,"Elena said.

Cylde smiled and gave him a thumbs up."Great moves out there,"Marla said and started walking off.Justin smiled to himself and they headed to Marla's house.


	22. Elena and the mercant of death

"Bye Marla,"they all said.

"Bye guys..I'll miss you,"Marla said, hugging all of them. They nodded. They got on their hoverbourds and flew away.

'Finally,'Clyde thought. They landed at where the fairy was. They put away their hover boards and boarded the ship. Elena grabbed Clyde's hand and they headed off to the back of the fairy.She squezed his hand softly and looked at the water as the fairy started to move.She felt Clyde squeeze her hand back. She smiled warmly at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Elena,"Clyde said.

"Yeah?"Elena said looking starit into his eyes.

"Who was that lady you were fighting?"Clyde asked.

"Cassandra..she is very powerful, we were lucky to have survived,"Elena said.

"Well she's dead now..we don't have to worry,"Clyde said and pulled her into an embrace.

"You don't know that,"Elena whispered.

"Yes I do, We saw her die,"Clyde said. Elena sighed.

"She's been living a hundred years, Clyde, and she told me about how many times she died and brought back to life.She died of old age when she was ninety nine, but her soul went after somebody young..thats why she looks seventeen,"Elena said.

"How?"Clyde asked.

"I donno,"Elena replied.

"I'm sure she's dead for good this time,"Clyde said.Elena pulled away and shook her head.

"She's not dead, I can feel her still here,"Elena said, shaking,"She..Shes' the..the merchant of death."

Tears started to fill her eyes and she was shaking with fury.

"The what?"Clyde asked.

"The merchant of death...she..she can only die in a certain way..that..that I don't even know of,"Elena said and tears esaped.Cyde held her close again and she started crying her eyes out."I'm scared Clyde,"Elena said, squeezing him.

Clyde squeezed her back and said,"I'm here..I won't let anyone hurt you."

He kissed her hair.He sat her down on the ground and held her in his arms.She stopped crying a few minutes later and just sat there in Clyde's arms.

"You're a good person Clyde,"Elena said, looking up at him.

"I know,"Clyde said stroking her hair.

"Sorry for breaking down,"she said.

"No need to be sorry,"Clyde said.

Elena just smiled and a voice came into her mind,'The end isn't far now."

"You ok?"Clyde asked."Yeah,"Elena said,nodding.Clyde bit his lip and looked away.Elena made him face her again.

"I'm ok really,"Elena said and laid her lips on his.She left his lips and laid her head on his shoulder.She fell asleep a few secounds later.Clyde just stroked her hair.Ten minutes later Jake came.

"Hey its lunch time,"Jake said and walked off.

"Elena,"Clyde said and shook her gently. She didn't wake.

"Elena,"Clyde said shaking her a little harder.

"Hmm?"she asked.

"Lunch,"Clyde said but she didn't move.She had fell back asleep.

"Can I make love to you now?"Clyde asked.

"What!"Elena said as she sprung to life.

"Lunch time,"Clyde said innocently.

"That's not remotely what you said,"Elena said as she stood up.Clyde gave a small laugh and they headed to the small cafitera.They got some food and decided to stick around the others.

"Hey Justin,"Clyde said.

"What?"Justin said after he swallowed his food.

"That Julia girl..did you like her?"Clyde asked.

"She was ok,"Justin said.

"What are you talking about she was kinda hot,"Clyde said, grinning.

"Yeah,"Justin said.

"You guys talking about me?"Elena asked as she fliped her hair back.Justin gave a short laugh.

"Yep!"Clyde replied as he threw away his plastic plate.She laughed.She threw her plate away and turned back to the others.Clyde thought up a sinister plan.Clyde grabed a plastic ring from his jean pocket and grabbed Elena.

"Hmm?"Elena replied.

Clyde got onto one knee, grabed her left hand, and asked,"Elena, will you marry me?"

Elena turned a little pink and Clyde had to hold his breath to stop himself from laughing.

"Yes Clyde, I will marry you,"Elena replied.

"Umm..I was just kidding,"Clyde said.

"But I'm serious,"Elena said in the most serious voice she could make.Clyde fell backwards.

"But..but I was kidding I'm not ready for that kind of thing,"Clyde said.

"But don't you love me?"Elena asked and fake tears started to rise.

"I do..it's just I'm not ready,"Clyde said, as he stood up and held her hand again.

"Then why won't you marry me?"Elena asked.

"I told you I'm just not ready,"Clyde replied.Elena couldn't help it anymore she started laughing her head off.

"Your plan backfired,"Rain said in between laughs.

"Aww damn,"Clyde said kicking the side of the fairy.Elena kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, and you know it,"Elena whispered in his ear.

"I know,"Clyde said.

"You don't love me?"Elena asked.

"Course I do,"Clyde said and laughed.Clyde looked over and saw Jake in the corner, sleeping.Then he saw Rain run over to him and kick him in the side.

"Oww..what the hell was that for?"Jake asked.

"Nap times over,"Rain said bending over.

"Ok mother,"Jake said sarcaticly.

"Don't call me that,"Rain said and kicked him in the side again.

"Ok that's it,"Jake said standing up.Rain shrieked, as Jake tried to grab her. Rain started running and Jake ran after her.

"Cute aren't they?"Elena asked giggling.

"I still don't understand why they aren't together like you and I,"Clyde said shaking his head. Elena giggled.

"They want to be, but both of them fear that..,"Elena trailed off,"You get my point?"

"Yeah,"Clyde replied.

"She's free spirted,"Elena said as she and Jake ran pass.

"Yeah, but she covers her sadness with happyness..she's almost as bad as Danielle.She and Danielle hide their feelings, but you can see it in her eyes deep inside she just wants to cry,"Clyde said.

"What about Danielle?"Elena asked.

"She shows anger unlike Rain.In her eyes there is pain, anger, and sadness, but lately she looks kinda happy,"Clyde replied.

"What is in my eyes?"Elena asked facing him.Clyde looked down at her and it took a minute for him to reply.

"Happiness, love, fear, and pain,"Clyde replied.

"Its like you can see right though me,"Elena said.Clyde smiled and ran his fingers though her hair.

"Come on, Jake, you can run faster than that,"Clyde heard Rain say.

"Hey Rain, Jake, we're not the only ones on this fairy,"Danielle called after them.They stopped running, but Jake fell over.

"Hehehe..am I to fast for you?"Rain asked.

"Yes,"Jake said. He kicked her legs and she fell over.

"You Jerk!"Rain said and started beating on him.The party started laughing.Rain stood up and bowed.

"Thank you everybody goodnight,"Rain said. Danielle was even laughing.

"I know how you feel,Jake, chasing Justin was like hell,"Danielle said looking over at Justin.Justin shurged, but smiled.Elena flashed Clyde a smile and walked over to Rain.

"How do you get so much energy?"Elena asked.

"My secret,"Rain said winking.

"Give me some of that energy..I need it,"Elena said giggling.

"Your only a year older..you have tons of energy still left in you,"Rain said.

"Better start training, Jake, to keep up with her,"Elena said looking down at him.

"Maybe I will start training when we get back home,"Jake said with a laugh.Elena smiled and went back over to Clyde.Clyde was talking to Justin.

'Maybe I'll come bug him later,'Elena thought.She walked off to the back of the fairy.She hid in a dark corner, so that she could be alone.'How am I gonna kill Cassandra once and for all?'Elena asked herself.She leaned her head against the wall and sighed.'Well everytime she dies her spirit takes somebody's young spirit.Then she uses the person's spirit and combines it with her own and comes alive again.So there has to be a sarcifise and...,"she was cut off when somebody said 'Hey'.

"Hi Justin,"Elena said looking at him.

"Why you sitting here?"Justin asked.

"I wanted to be alone to think,"Elena replied.

"About?"Justin asked.

"You guys are so snoopy...except Danielle she stays out of other people's business,"Elena said cooly.

"Well that's cause she doesn't care,"Justin said.

"I think she cares, but she respects other people's personal business,"Elena said.

"Ok I'll leave you alone,"Justin said standing up.

"Don't go!"she said and pulled him back down.Justin stared coldly at her."I'm sorry,"Elena said, giving him a small hug.

"Its ok..well Clyde's looking for you,so come on,"Justin said.Elena nodded and they headed back to the others.

"There you are,"Clyde said running up to her.

"Aww did my Clydeie miss me..even though I was only gone for two minutes?"Elena asked.

"Yup..hmm maybe we should get married huh?Then I can miss you, want you, and love you for all eternity,"Clyde said.

"You can already do that,"Elena said punching him softly in the arm.'But you can't love me for all eternity,'Elena thought.

"Well that idea's gone..so now what?"Clyde asked.

"This,"Elena said, grabing him by his neck collar and pulled him closer to kiss him.They kissed for about five secounds then pulled away.

"That was nice,"Clyde said.

"Wasn't it?"Elena asked warmly.Clyde nodded.His eyes rolled up to the sky,that Elena couldn't help but look up too.

"What are we looking at? Elena asked.

"The sky its just so big and blue," He said looking at her.

She looked at him."So that's why we're looking at it just because its blue?" she asked. "Well I was looking at it because its just so mysterious its huge but does anybody really know whats up there are there angels do they live on the clouds just things I was thinking about," he said to her.

"So is there any reason you were looking up there?" she asked him.

"Well I umm.. I was sort of hoping that my mother was a angel and that she is up there looking down on me ya know like watching me," he said turning red with embassment. "Clyde theres nothing to be embassed about," she said looking into his eyes."Its really sweet of you to think that way because maybe its true."

"Ok," said smiling thanks Elena for understanding.

"No problem and besides it was really cute," she said touching his nose.

"Hey, men dont say cute things they say manly things,"he said.

"Ya sure your real manly," she said then poked him in the chest.

"Oh your gonna get it now ya better run he said," Im gonna give you 5 seconds."

He turned around and started counting 5...4...3...2...1...He turned back around and Elena was gone. "Hey thats cheating you werent supposed to hide," he said as he started to look for her. Elena was hiding behind some boxes trying not to laugh at Clyde walking around yelling at her. Clyde turned his head and saw a box move slighty "ah-ha," he said under his breath then walked around to to back of the boxes and saw Elena watching for him from the front she hadnt seen him so he decided to scarce her he got right behind her and yelled,"found ya!" She jumped so bad that Clyde started laughing his head off.

"CLYDE THAT WASNT FUNNY AT ALL IT WAS JUST PLAIN MEAN!" she yelled flushed.

"You...should...have...seen..your...face," Clyde said between laughs.

"Shut up." she said embarssed.

"Ok..Ok I'm sorry I didnt mean to scare you that bad," he said to her.

"Well you caught me by surpise thats all," she said hotly.

"Ok if here I'll make it better," he said then kissed her. After they pulled apart Elena said they should get back to the others since well be getting to land tomarrow. Clyde and Elena walked to where they others were holding hands when they got there Danielle and Rain were arm westling they sat down and watched them Danielle won pretty easy. Rain complained that Danielle was way stronger then her.

"Anybody else wanna go against me?" Danielle asked.

"I will," Clyde said felxing his muscles to show off to Elena then he and Danielle gripped hand and waited for Rain to say go,"Ok on your mark get set go!"

Clyde was using all his strengh but he couldn't even get her arm to move he stopped for a seconded to breath and when he did Danielle suddenly hit his arm on the table and won. Clyde stared down at his arm that just laid there and thought "How the heck did she do that?" "Um Clyde?" Elena said waving her hand in his face,"Come sit back down."

Clyde stood up and walked back to his seat

"How could I lose to a girl," he mumbled.

"Ok does anybody else want to go against me," Danielle asked again.

"I guess I'll try," Justin said.He sat down in the chair across from her then they got ready. "Ok ready...set...go!" Rain said. They both started pushing but it didnt look like they were doing anything.

"Um hello guys when are you going to start"? Rain asked annoyed.

"Rain they have started but they lock arm locked for now," Jake told her.

"Oh sorry," she said embassed then watched them they had finally started to move so far Justin was wining but his hand started going back the other way and now Danielle was wining Justin couldnt get her hand back the other way then his hand hit the desk.All the guys had gone complety quiet they had expected Clyde to lose to Danielle,but Justin none of them could belive it Justin was in a daze he had lost to a girl if front of all his friends.

"YAY, Danielle that was awesome!" Rain yelled,"Now you just have to beat Jake and you'll be the arm westling champion!" "Yeah sure Rain whatever." Danielle said rolling her eyes."Wanna Jake?"Danielle asked in a bored voice.

"You bet,"Jake said and sat down.They locked hands and Rain said go.Their hands didn't move,intil Jake desided to let his hand go back a little.Jake just smiled when she almost had his hand on the table.Danielle smirked not knowing what he was planing.His hand almost hit the desk when, WHAM!he had made her hand hit the table instead of his.Danielle looked shocked,but then just shrugged.

"How'd you do that?"Clyde asked.

"Relaxing is the key,"Jake said simply as he stood up to go to bed.

The next day they ate and arrived back home."Finally,"Elena said, strechting after they got off the fairy.Elena looked back and saw Rain running down.

"LAND!"Rain yelled and then she tripped.

"You aren't supposed to run down a ramp like that...you moron,"Danielle said trying not to laugh.Rain just laid there for a few minutes.

"Is she dead?"Clyde asked leaning over to see her.

"I'm ok!"Rain said as she stood up.

"Well shall we go home?"Justin asked.He started walking off,so the others had to run to catch up with him.They arrived home.Rain jumped onto the couch.Elena smiled and sat in one of the chairs.Clyde sat on her.

"What are you doing?"Elena asked.

"What does it look like?"Clyde asked.

"Your sitting on me,"Elena replied.

"OH! shouldn't be the other way around...you sitting on me instead of me sitting on you?"Clyde asked.

"Yes now get off me,"Elena said,laughing.Clyde stood up.Elena got up and he sat back down.She sat on top of him.

"Ok now we have it right,"Clyde said.

"Yep!"Elena said cheerfully.Clyde put on of his hands underneath her legs and the other on her back.Clyde held her tightly as he stood up with her in his arms."Clyde,What are you doing?"Elena asked, giggling.

"I donno,"Clyde said running towards thier room.Luckly the door was open.Clyde ran in there and threw her on the bed.He got on top of her and then started tickling her.

"Clyde..no..please stop,"she managed to make out.She tryed to roll away,but it didn't quite work."Cy...lde..st..op..it..pl...es..e,"Elena begged between laughs.Clyde stoped.He leaned down and kissed her."Thank you,"Elena said reliefed.But then Clyde started attacking her again."Clyde,"Elena moaned.

"Ok I'll stop,"Clyde said.He rolled over and laid by her side now. "What are you thinking about?" Clyde asked her.

"Nothing really." she replied .

"Oh ok why don't we go get something to eat" Clyde asked her.

"Alright lets go!"She said jumping off the bed. Clyde jumped up after her and they walked into the living room where the others were watching t.v. They got some chips and sat out in the front room with the others.

"What were you laughing about in the room?"Rain asked.

"I was tickling her,"Clyde said, grinning.

"Oh ok." Rain said then turned her head back to the t.v.

"Hmm this shows boring lets go out!" Clyde said jumping up. Nobody moved they jumped looked up at him the turned back to the t.v. Clyde went over to the t.v and turned it off.

"Hey!" Rain yelled at him we where watching that!

"Well its like not heathly for you guys we need some fresh air now lets go!"Clyde said.

"What are you saying?"Jake asked.

"We should travel again,instead of staying here,"Clyde suggested.

"But we just got back,"Justin argued.

"So that doesn't matter." Clyde started then turned and saw reports outside the window "Look!" Clyde pointed out the reports to them "If we stay here they then these guys will keep bugging us."

"Ok you confinced me." Danielle said jumping up then going into the other room and getting her jacket and her stuff. When she came back everyone was still sitting there "Come on lets go already," she said walking towards the back door.Clyde grabbed Elenas hands then they followed Danielle outside where there were no reporters then the others got up and grabbed their stuff then went outside.

"Ok how do we get past then?" Elena asked.

"Like this!" Rain said then jumped on her hover board the others shrugged then jumped on their hover boards and followed. They stopped at a big empty field in the middle of nowhere

"Hey guys how bout we camp here tonight?"Clyde said. Everyone agreed because they were sick of the reporters.

Elena threw down some capsules and three tents appeared.

"There,"Elena said satified with how well the tents came out."Two can stay in each tent,"Elena said.

"Ok,"they all said and went to a tent.Elena and Clyde set sleeping bags down and some other stuff.

"Hey wanna go swimming?"Clyde asked Elena, with a wink.

"Sure,"Elena said, looking in her bag for her swimsuit.They changed and ran out towards the water.They jumped in with a big spash.The others came running over to see what that splash was.

"Hey guys,"Clyde said rubbing the back of his head.

"Join us?"Elena asked.

"Sure,"they said and went back to their tents.They came back and jumped into the lake.Rain swam over to Elena.

"We've known you for quite awhile right,"Rain said.

"Right,"Elena said, raising one eyebrow.

"Are you really in love with Clyde?"Rain asked.Elena looked over and saw Clyde and Justin dunking each other.

"Yeah..why?"Elena replied."Just wondering.

"If Clyde litarlly asked you to marry him..what would you say?"Rain asked.

"I would say yes,"Elena said.

"Really?"Rain asked.

"Yeah,"Elena said.

"Would I be one of your brides maids if you do?"Rain asked.

"We'll think about it if the day comes,"Elena replied,floating on her back.

"If?"Rain asked.

"You don't know what will happen in the future Rain,"Elena said.

"Ok..,"Rain said.

"I'm gonna go sneak up on Clyde,"Elena said swiming towards him.Clyde was too busy fighting with Justin to notice Elena sneakin up on him she got up behind him then poked him in the back of the neck. Clyde jumped up and screamed then he heard Elena lauging and he turned slowly. Elena was still laugh "Revenge...is...so.. worth.. it". She said in between laughs. Clyde turned red becuase she had got him back worse because everyone was laughing at him.

"I'm gonna get you for that," Clyde said, jumping after her she tried to get away but he had too much of a head start and caught her

"Clyde no please im sorry your going to mess up my hair!" she yelled as he picked her up the tossed her back into the water. Elena came back up from under water and looked kind of like a drowned rat her hair was messed up and it covered her face.Everyone was now laughing at her.

"Are you happy now"? Elena said in a whinny voice.

"Hey its ok you still look sexy as a drowned rat," he said then brushed her hair out of her face then cupped her face and kissed her.She laughed,but Clyde lips covered it up.She pushed him,making him fall in the water.He came back up and said,"You dirty wet rat!"

She giggled and kissed him."Nah your too sexy to be a rat,"Clyde said as they separated.

"You too,"Elena said.Elena glanced over at the others.Rain was the only one amused by this.The others were kinda embarrsed.Elena smiled at them.Elena swam towards them and ended up between Rain and Jake."Hehehe you guys belgong together,"Elena said and grabed both of their hands.

"What?"They both said.

"I'm kidding,"Elena said and let go of thier hands.Rain was blushing and she sank into the water only her black hair could be seen.Jake was slightly pink. Elena giggled. Rain popped back up and wasn't red no more."Sorry to have embarresed you two,"Elena said teasingly."Oh and Justin,"Elena said swiming over to him.

"Marla doesn't match..hmm..either does that girl you were with. OH! I got it!"Elena said.Justin raised his eyebrow.Elena grabed Danielle and pushed her towards Justin.She almost fell into the water but Justin held her up."Perfect match don't ya think,"Elena said.

"No..no..no...no,"Danielle said shaking her head.

"Ya..I annoy her to much,"Justin said,ruffling up Danielle's hair.She punched him in the arm.He just laughed and hugged Danielle.Danielle pushed him away."Ooo...touche,"Justin said.

"You were getting to close,"Danielle said and glared at him.

"Exactly..what I meant,"Elena said, winking.

"What?"Justin asked.

"You guys flirt to much..and I pefectly know that you two belong together,"Elena said, shaking her head.

"Who made you match maker?"Danielle asked. Elena shrugged.

"Nature,"Elena said. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Nah you guys I'm only playing around,"Elena said.

"Brr...its cold I'm getting out,"Rain said,and started swiming towards the bank.Justin grabed her ankle.Rain screamed.Justin let go and Rain sank into the water again.This time you couldn't see any of her.

"Rain?"Justin called to the water.Elena looked around then looked back at Justin and Rain had jumped on his back and scared the crap out of him.Justin cursed silently and held Rain in the air after she got off his back.

"Don't you think about it!"Rain said.Justin threw her a few inchs away from the party.

"YOU JERK!"Rain yelled.

"Well now two girls hair is messed up so..,"Jake said evily. He turned and looked at Danielle she saw him.

"You do you die,"Danielle threaten.

"Well I guess I'll take that chance,"Jake muttered and picked up Danielle.He threw her.Danielle was cursing at him.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"she yelled. Jake started laughing.

"I'm going to get you!"Danielle said and started swiming towards him.Jake grinned and swam away.

"Can't catch me!"Jake yelled.Elena watched Danielle chase him around.Elena smiled at Clyde.He smiled back.She swam towards him and hugged him.He hugged her tightly.She snuggled up closer to him.

"You cold?"Clyde asked.

"Ya kinda,"Elena replied.Clyde picked her up and walked over to the bank.He set her down and they walked to their tent.They dried up and changed into pajama's.They went out side and the others were still in the water.Elena felt Clyde's hand holding hers.She expored her fingers with his.Then she touched his face with her hand.He did the same thing.She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips.They started making out.

"Eww Elena and Clyde are making out,"Rain said,but giggled.They stopped kissing and smiled at Rain.The others got out and was walking towards Elena and them.They were all still in there swimming suits.

"Making out,"Jake repeated and looked down at Rain. Elena started giggling. Rain turned to look at him.Elena looked up to see the scene. Jake started getting stepping closer to her.Elena noticed,Rain's eyes grow bigger every step he took.Jake leaned down like he was going to kiss her. Rain shrieked.

"Ewww Jake,"she said waving her hands back and forth as in saying stop.Jake fell over and started laughing.Rain turned crimson red.Everyone by then was laughing exept Rain.She just stood there as if she were in shock.Elena walked over to her and leaned on her shoulder, laughing.

"Rain, that was hilarous,"Elena manged to say.Rain didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna go get dressed,"Rain said and walked off.They set up chairs around a fire after they all got into their pajama's.Elena was holding Clyde's hand, as usual.Clyde's profile glowed in the fire light.Elena liked how he looked.Actually she loved everything about him.He looked at her and smiled.She smiled back.Oh how she loved his smile.He lifted thier hands up and kissed her hand.Rain finshed making them dinner.They ate and went into their tents.Elena got in her and Clyde's sleeping bag first.Clyde extinquished the fire and layed down next to her.She snuggled up against him.They said I love you and went to sleep.

The next morning Elena was still snuggled up to Clyde.Clyde could feel her breath against his chest.Clyde stroked her golden hair lightly so that she wouldn't wake up.

"morning Clyde,"she whispered.

"morning,"Clyde said and kissed her forehead.She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips.

"So are we gonna move on today?"Clyde asked.

"No I like it here..we'll go somewhere else tomorrow,"Elena said.

"Kay,"Clyde said. They got up and went outside.Rain was cooking breakfast.

"Hiya Rain,"Clyde said patting the top of her head.

"Hey,"she said. Elena started laughed. Clyde loved when she laughed.She stopped laughing."Rain, if Jake kissed you what would you do?"Elena asked.Clyde looked at Rain. He could see her turning pink.

"I donno,"Rain replied, truthly. Justin came out so Clyde desided to go talk to him.

"Morning Justin,"Clyde said.

"Morning Clyde,"Justin replied,yawning.He saw Danielle come out of her tent.

"There's Danielle, go get her,"Clyde said.Justin just stared at Clyde. "Fine I'll go talk to her,"Clyde said and walked over to her."Hey sunshine,"Clyde said giving her a hug.

"Hey,"she said, not hugging him back.Clyde stopped hugging her and looked at her.She wore black pajama pants with skulls on them and a black shirt with a skull on it.Her hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Hey your hair's not down today,"Clyde said. Danielle just shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be with Elena over there,"Danielle asked, annoyed.

"No, I don't have to be around her twenty four seven,"Clyde said.Danielle rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about realationships, so I really don't know how its like,"Danielle said.

"You could have,"Clyde started but was cut off by Danielle.

"We didn't belong, Clyde, and we still don't and plus you have Elena,"Danielle said and walked away.Clyde felt like he had been slapped.

'Ouch,'Clyde thought. Clyde loved Elena, but he still had feelings for Danielle.Elena came over to Clyde and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?"she asked.

"Yeah, why?"Clyde replied.

"You looked troubled,"Elena replied.

"Don't worry about me,"Clyde said,smiling.He lifted her up and kissed her.

"You better be ok,"Elena said when he put her back down.

"I am ok,"Clyde said.

"Well breakfast is ready lets go eat,"Elena said.

Later on that day...

They just got done eating dinner and now they were talking.Elena wasn't paying attention to their conversation,she was to busy thinking.Elena put her hands over her head and bent over."Elena?"Justin said.

"Hmm?"Elena replied.

"Are you alright?"Justin asked.

"A, I was just thinking,"Elena said.

"Oh ok,"Justin said.

"Well I'm tired..night,"Elena said and headed off to the tent.Elena layed down and closed her eyes.When she closed her eyes,she saw Cassandra's head.

"You don't think you could of got rid of me that easly do you?"Cassandra laughed, a horrible laugh.

"No,"Elena said shalkly.

"Well prepare for the worst, I'm still alive,"Cassandra said.

"That's obvious,"Elena said. Cassandra growled.

"Prepare for your death,traitor,"Cassandra said and dispered.Elena opened her eyes to see Clyde shaking her.Elena looked up at Clyde.

"You alright?"Clyde asked.

"Yes,"she lied.

"No your not,"Clyde said touching her hair.

"Your right I'm not,"Elena said and sat up.Clyde put his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"Clyde asked.

"I can't tell you,"Elena said leaning into him.

"Elena,"Clyde said.

"I just had a nightmare ok,"Elena lied.

"You're a horrible liar,"Clyde muttered.

"Clyde, I'm not lieing it was just a nightmare,"she lied again.

"Ok,"Clyde said and laid her down.He layed down and put an arm around her."I'm here now no more nightmares,"Clyde said kissing her hair.She snuggled up to Clyde.

"I love you Clyde,"Elena said.

"For me you,"Clyde said. Elena giggled at how weird that sounded.

"Night,"she said, giggling still."Night,"he said. Elena fell asleep in his arms.

The next day they got all their stuff packed and was ready to go.They were on there hoverboards heading off somewhere they didn't know.They were flying over a grassy plain.Elena bit her lip,she was fritghtened.Elena stopped biting her lip when Clyde looked at her.She smiled a fake smile.He smiled cheerfully.'Clyde,I'm so sorry..I'm sorry if you get hurt when I die,'Elena thought to herself.Elena stopped her hoverboard.She landed down on the ground and sat there crying.Clyde stopped his hoverboard,landed it, and ran towards her.

"Elena,"he said putting his arms around her.

"Clyde,"she said. She wept into his chest.

"What's wrong?"Clyde asked.

"Clyde I...,"Elena said,but she stopped when she saw somebody behind Clyde.Elena pushed Clyde to the side and stood up to look at the person."Cassandra,"Elena growled.Cassandra smiled, that horrible smile.Clyde stood beside Elena in a battle pose."Clyde,I'm sorry this is my battle you can't help,"Elena said.

"But,"Clyde said.

"Go!"Elena ordered, more tears welling up in her eyes.

"No,"Clyde said.

"Please go,"she said pleadingly.Clyde was now in tears as he shook his head."I'm sorry,"Elena said and whispered a spell that threw him back.

"Stop crying and lets go!"Cassandra said.

"Fine by me,"Elena said,as she took double daggers out.Cassandra charged at Elena,but Elena was to quick and steped a side.Cassandra growled and chanted something.

"Reflect!"Elena shouted and the spell was cast.So whatever spell Cassandra casted would back fire on her.Cassandra screamed.Cassandra rubbed her head and used dispel.Elena went to cast reflect again,but Cassandra was to quick.

"Ultima!"Cassandra shouted. Elena bent over in pain.Cassandra went to cast anouther spell, but Elena ran up to her and stabbed her in the side.Elena made a disgusted look at the blood on one of her daggers and licked it.'Eww I can't belive I'm doing this,'Elena thought.

"What the hell,"Cassandra said.

"This is the end Cassandra,"Elena spat.

"What are you talking about?"Cassandra said and casted anouther ultima.Elena shirked."Goodbye Clyde,"Elena said and whispered something._Life of a thousand years now will die within a blood of a traitors and blood from the merchant.The winds will take you now, life is just to short isn't it?Now heres the sacrife of a traitor to the merchant.Goodnight..._

Cydle heard Cassandra scream.He looked up and now what was left of her was dust.Elena lay on the ground."Elena!"Clyde said and ran over to her.He collasped next to her and lifted her up in his arms."Elena,"Clyde said shaking her.Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at Clyde.

"Clyde I'm sorry..for everything,"Elena said and tears spilled down her face.

"Elena,"Clyde said cluthing one of her hands.

"I'm so sorry,"Elena said agian.Clyde touched her face."I love you Clyde and you'll remain with me forever,"Elena said, her eyes slowly closing again.

"You'll remain with me forever also..I love you,"Clyde said.Elena smiled though her tears.

"Goodnight Clyde,"Elena said.

"What do you mean?"Clyde asked.She didn't reply."Elena,"he said.He kissed her one last time and cryed.Rain came running toward him.

"Elena!"she yelled.

"Rain...she's dead,"Clyde said more tears came.Rain shook her head and started crying.Clyde layed Elena body down carefully and hugged Rain.Rain hugged him back and cried into him.

"Its not fair,"Rain said, crying.

"I know,"Clyde said and he cryed on her too.


	23. Haunted

They buried Elena and they got a gravestone for her. It said on it,'Elena a true friend. Loved by all her friends'. Rain watched Clyde put flowers on her grave. Rain had already put her flowers on her grave. Clyde started crying again. Rain hugged him tightly and cried with him. Danielle even came over and hugged him and said she was sorry. She had cried too. They said there goodbyes and headed off to the closest city."So where's the closest town or city?"Justin asked slowly. Clyde looked down at the map.

"A few miles away in the direction we're heading,"Clyde replied.

"Lets not go there today,"Rain said shaking her head.

"Huh?"Jake asked.

"I don't wanna go into a town until tomorrow,"Rain replied.

"Ok we'll stay in that forest down there,"Justin said and they landed in the forest.They set up two tents and made a fire.

"Come on,"Danielle whispered to Rain.

"Where we going?"Rain asked after being dragged a few steps away.

"I heard of this forest and theres hotspring here somewhere,"Danielle replied.

"Why we going to a hot spring?"Rain asked.

"It'll make us feel a little better,"Danielle said.

"Shouldn't we bring the guys with us?"Rain asked.

"No..we didn't bring our swimsuits for gods sake Rain,"Danielle said.

"Oh ok,"Rain said.

"I brought two towels with me to dry off with,"Danielle said and threw one at Rain.

"We're almost there,"Danielle said.They arrvied there.Rain stared down at the water.Rain looked up at the sky next it was getting dark.Rain looked down again and Danielle was in the spring.Rain covered herself with a towl and got undressed.She stepped into the water only the back side of her could be seen."What happened?"Danielle said after Rain threw the towel when she was in.

"What do you mean?"Rain asked.

"Your back..I never noticed that mark before,"Danielle replied.Rain turned her head so she could kinda see her back.There was a big scar that looked like an X on her back.The X was kinda pinkish.

"I have no idea,"Rain said turning her head back to Danielle.

"Does it hurt?"Danielle asked.

"Well now that you mention it, I have been having back pains once in awile,"Rain replied.Danielle layed her head back and closed her eyes.Then suddenly Rain was in the white place again.She saw a figure and she stared hard to see the person."Josh?"she asked.

"Yep,"Josh said and stepped closer to her.Rain looked down to check if she was wereing clouths.She sighed in relif to see she was wereing a bonco of some sort and some shorts.

'phew..I would have been embarresed,'Rain thought and looked up at Josh.She flung her arms around him."I missed you,"she said.

"I missed you too,"Josh said.

"So how'd you survive?"Rain asked.

"Actually I'm not exactly alive,"Josh replied.

"Huh?"Rain asked letting go of him.

"I lied I'm sorry.I'm just contacting you from the otherworld..I missed you so much,"Josh said touching her hair.

"Oh so you are dead,"Rain said looking down at her bare feet.

"Well at least we get to still see each other,"he said lifting up her chin, so he could look at her directly.

"Ya I guess so,"Rain said,smileing.He leaned down and kissed her passiontly.She forgot how it felt to be kissed by him.He was and still is a great kisser.

"So what have you been doing,"he asked a few seconds later.

"Hanging out with my friends,"she said.

"Oh,"he said.

"Did you know I'm one of the chosen?"Rain asked.

"No,"he said.

"Well I am,"she said, happily.

"So who are all the chosen people?"Josh asked.

"Well there's Justin, Clyde, Danielle, Jake, and me,"Rain said.

"Jake,"he repeated.

"Wait you knew him I think,"Rain said.

"A guy with long black hair?"Josh asked.

"Ya he used to have long black hair,"she replied.

"Ya I know him,"Josh said slowly.

"He was up in the marshes with you wasn't he,"Rain said. Josh nodded.

"Thanks for saving him,"Rain said, smiling.

"So do you _like_ him?"Josh asked,not looking at her. Rain sighed.

"Yes I like him..not in the way you think though.He's nice, funny, he's kinda of an idiot, and most of all a great friend,"Rain said.Josh smiled.He touched her face. She grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. He pulled her into a deep embrace.They stopped embracing and looked at each other. Rain didn't notice his loving green eyes turned black and cold.

"Well until next time,"Josh said.He kissed her and dispered.Rain blinked and she was back with Danielle.

"Talking to somebody?"Danielle asked.

"Yeah,"Rain said.

"Who?"Danielle asked.

"Josh,"Rain said.

"Oh,"Danielle said.

"Where's Elena?"Rain asked.

"Rain, don't joke,"Danielle said and looked side ways.

"Sorry I wasn't jokeing around I thought she still was here for a second,"Rain said, sadly. Danielle nodded.

"I miss her already,"Danielle said.

"Me too,"Rain said.After awile they got out and put their clouths back on and went back to camp.Rain looked at Clyde.He was sitting on a log with a sad look on his face. Rain decided not to say anything, she just took a seat next to Justin.

"Hey,"Justin said slowly.

"Hey,"Rain said. Jake was making dinner.

"Will Clyde be ok?"Rain asked.

"Ya he just needs time,"Justin replied. Danielle sat down next to Rain.

"Dinners ready,"Jake said and handed everyone a plate.They ate and then went to bed.

Rain was running though the forest looking for something.She ran into Josh and he was all bloody. His green eyes were hard and cold as he looked at her. One side of his head was bleeding,his side was bleeding, and one of his legs were bleeding."Josh, what happened to you?"Rain asked as she went to touch him.

"You,"he replied coldly as he hit her hand away from him.

"What do you mean?"Rain asked.

"You destroying our hometown..killing your family, your friends, the other civilians, and me,"he said as he walked toward her. She backed away.

"I didn't do that it was _him_,"Rain said.

"No it was you, you didn't even try to fight him out of your mind,"Josh said,pushing her to the ground. Rain felt hands grab her. She tried to scream, but no noise came out. She tried to free herself from the hands, it didn't work to well. Josh leaned down and now they were face to face."Goodbye,"Josh said and kissed her. Rain started sinking into the ground then she woke up. Rain was sweating now. She took to deep breaths and exhaled them slowly. She put her hands over her head and bent down.

"It was only a dream it didn't mean anything,"she kept on telling herself.Then a voice came into her mind.

'Your dream did mean everything. You killed your family, Josh, everyone in your town. And you didn't even try to get me out of your mind. You just sat there and said,"Go away voice."

'A meaning less effort,'the voice said and disappeared. Rain's body screamed in pain. Her scar started burning.Then she screamed out loud.

"Rain,"Danielle groaned and sat up. The guys came into the tent and asked her what was wrong.

"A nightmare,"Rain replied. For some reason she couldn't tell them he was back. Justin sat on one side of her while Jake sat on the other side. Clyde sat down between Jake and Danielle. Justin put an arm around her and told her it was just a dream.Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Want us to stay in here with you?"Jake asked teasingly. Rain didn't reply. "Well I guess we'll take that as a yes,"Jake said and they left to go get their sleeping bags.

"Great now we have them sleeping in here,"Danielle said. Rain giggled. The guys came back with their sleeping bags. Clyde wanted the corner so he put his sleeping bag on the left of Rain. Justin laid his by Danielle and Jake lay his between Justin and Rain.

"No more nightmares ok?"Jake said as he laid down.

"Ok,"Rain said and layed back down and soon fell asleep.

Rain woke up to see Jake's sleeping face.His face was so close to her's that she could feel him breath on her skin. She smiled to herself and got up. She walked outside and the other tent was still there. Rain went and got some clouths and went over there to change.She put on light blue Levi pants that look like their dirty and brown shirt with words on it. She put on her shoes and went back outside. Jake came out of the tent and walked over to her."Hey,"Jake said.

"Mourning,"Rain said. Jake smiled. Jake suddenly started to fall. Rain caught him."You ok?"Rain asked. Jake moaned for a second. "Maybe you should go lay back down,"Rain said and walked him back into the tent. He laid back down."I'll go cook breakfast,"Rain said and got some food. She built a fire and started cooking. By the time she was done cooking everyone was up. She gave them all a plate.They ate and packed up their stuff and headed to the town they were going to.They arrived.The party put away their hover boards and started walking around.

"Wanna find a hotel and wash up?"Justin asked.

"Sure,"the party said and they started looking for a hotel.They found one and asked for two rooms.They got their rooms.The three guys shared a room and Rain and Danielle shared a room.Thier rooms were attached.

"I get the bathroom first!"Rain said once they were in the room.Rain got some clouths and ran into the bathroom. She turned the tap for the bath and let it fill.It filled up and she got in. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm water. She started sinking in the water like she was being pulled down. She realized she was under the water so she tried to get back up.She couldn't move for some reason. And voice's were laughing in her head. She started loseing oxygen.

Jake knocked on the girls door. Danielle answered it. "Hey can I use your bathroom Clyde's taking to long and I have to use the bath room bad?"he asked.Danielle opened her mouth, but Jake was already heading for the bathroom. He opened the door and he saw that somebody was in the bathtub.He saw bubbles comeing up.'Omg Rain's in there and she's drowning,'Jake thought and hurried over to the bathtub. He pulled her body up.Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. He checked her pulse. It was still going but not at the speed it was supposed to be. Jake grabbed a towel real quick, he respected her privacy. He put the towl over her body and picked her up.He set her on the floor."Umm uh,"Jake said mentally. He couldn't rember what to do.'Oh ya CPR,'he thought. He pushed on her chest and then breathed into her mouth. He did that a few more times and then she coughed up some water. He did it one more time and she coughed up more water.She opened her eyes when he was gonna do it again.She smiled up weakly at him."You ok?"he asked. She nodded and coughed a few times. He picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom.

"What happened to Rain?"Danielle asked as he set her down on the bed.

"She pretty much drowned in the bathtub,"Jake said.

"You didn't see me naked did you?"Rain asked.

"No I covered you up with a towel before I picked you up out of the tub..well I'll be right back I still need to go to the bathroom,"Jake said truthly and ran off to the bathroom.

Rain got dressed really fast."I guess Jake did CPR on you,"Danielle said, giggleing.

"So,"Rain said as she put back on her brown shirt.

"So..he pretty much kissed you,"Danielle said. Rain laughed.

"I was unconius at the time,"Rain said, laughing.

"So..he still kissed you,"Danielle said.

"Just to save my life,"Rain said, smiling at Danielle. Jake came out and smiled at Rain.

"I feel better now,"Jake said, stretching. Rain giggled. Jake walked over to her and hugged her.Rain felt her face getting warm.

"Good thing I was there to save you..if you would have died I wouldn't know what to do,"Jake whispered in her ear. Rain's face was burning.

"Umm..uh,"that's all she could say.

"You're my guardian angel right?"Jake asked.Rain sighed of relief she thought he meant something else.

"Yes..your mine too,"Rain whispered and held him tighter.

"Right,"Jake said. She kissed his cheek and pulled away from him.

"Thanks for saving me again,"Rain said, smiling. Rain looked away and then back at him. He was touching his cheek where she had kissed him. She blushed again, but started laughing. Jake smiled at her. Danielle looked at them in awe. Rain ran over to Danielle and hugged her. Rain pulled away and smiled at Danielle. Danielle smirked.

"Ok what am I missing,"Justin asked.

"Nothing important,"Danielle said. Justin grinned and walked over to them followed by Clyde. Clyde still looked gloomy. Rain hugged him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I miss her too,"Rain whispered in his ear. Clyde held her tighter and started crying hot tears. She cried with him and just held him for a few minutes. He pulled away and smiled at her. Rain smiled back weakly and then her back started burning again."Arrrggg!"Rain said and fell over.

"Rain!"the party shouted. Rain saw Danielle run into the bathroom. She came out with a wet towel and lifted up Rain's shirt.She set the towel on her back. It cooled her back down and Rain felt so much better.

"Thank you,"Rain said to Danielle. Danielle nodded and took the cold towel off her back.

"What happened?"Justin asked.

"I'm not quite sure,"Rain said. Clyde bent down next to Rain and traced her scar.

"Looks bad,"Clyde said still tracing it. He stopped tracing.

"Well how bout you lay down for awile,"Justin said and helped Rain up. Rain laid down.

"Has your back hurt that bad all the time?"Jake asked.

"No just resently it started hurting this bad,"Rain said. Everyone went silent.Rain started to fall asleep. When she woke up she was in the bright place again. Rain yawned and sat up.

"Have a good nap?"Josh asked. Rain jumped."You ok?"Josh asked.

"Ok this is not one of my nightmares..ya I'm ok,"Rain replied.

"Nightmares?"Josh asked.

"Ya,"was Rain's only reply.

"Well don't have anymore nightmares, ok? Well I gotta go bye,"he said and kissed her goodbye. She woke up with Jake laying on the bottom of her bed.

"What are ya doing?"Rain asked.

"Watching tv,"he replied. She sat up and laid on his back.

"Where's everyone else?"Rain asked.

"They went out to eat there bring us some food back too,"he replied.

"Oh,"she said.

"Can I see your back again?"Jake asked.

"Why do you want to see it again?"she asked.

"Cause I want to look at it again,"Jake said. Rain nodded and sat up.She lifted up the back of her shirt so he could see her scar. He touched her back. He's hands were cold against her back.

"That feels good,"she said.

"What does?"he asked.

"Your hands on my back,"she replied. He ran his hands up and down her back.God that felt so good!He stopped for a second."Don't stop,"Rain said, pleadingly.

"I was just resting for a secound,"he said and continued. His hands weren't so cold anymore.

"Ok you can stop now,"Rain said. He stopped. She let the back of her shirt cover her back again.She turned to face him. He smiled at her. She smiled back."Thanks,"she said.

"No problem,"he said. She grabbed his hands in hers.

"Your hands are warm now,"she said.

"Ya,"he replied. She let his hands go. He started leaning forward.

'Oh my god,'Rain thought. But he didn't do what she thought he was gonna do. He pulled a stray hair behind her ear. She smiled nervously and looked away.The others walked in and handed Rain and Jake a box.

"There's your lunch,"Danielle said. Rain opened it and started eating. She finished eating and then the guys left to their room.

"Wanna watch a movie?"Danielle asked.

"Sure,"Rain said. They watched a few movies and then went to go eat. She and Danielle went without the guys for once.They got some fries and hamburgers.

"So when did you wake up?"Danielle asked.

"A little while before you guys came back,"Rain said.

"What did you and Jake do?"Danielle asked with a wink.

"He asked if he could see my back again. Then he touched my back. His hands were cold it felt good against my back,"Rain replied.

"Oh,"Danielle said taking a bite out of her hamburger. They finished eating.

"You like him don't you?"Danielle asked. Rain sighed.

"Ya as a friend,"Rain said.

"Ya sure,"Danielle said as she payed for the food.

"I'm serious..I only like him as a friend, cause I still have Josh kinda,"Rain said and blushed. Danielle sighed and turned to look at Rain.

"Look people who are dead can talk to you. But get real, Rain. He's dead and your still living. You need to move on,"Danielle said. Rain wanted to slap her for that.

"So what I still love him,"Rain said.

"You can't be together, Rain, it's not right,"Danielle said.

"How's it not right..I love him and thats all that matters,"Rain said, tears of fury falling down her face.

"He's supposed to be in the past. You got to put the past behind you,"Danielle said.

"You don't put your past behind you!"Rain said.

"I have after I learned that dwelling in the past is a waste of time..and now I have you guys, people who care about me,"Danielle said. Rain looked up at her. She smiled softly at her.

"But Josh is everything to me,"Rain said.

"Colby was everything to me..but I put him in the past,"Danielle said.

"Colby?"Rain asked.

"My first love,"Danielle said. Rain felt like tearing her heart out cause she was rembering Luke.

"Lets go to the room before I break down,"Rain said.

Rain ran for the room.She arrived there and then Danielle arrived a few seconds later.

"What's the matter?"Danielle asked.

"My first love..I remember him,"Rain said.

"Ok we'll talk about it when we get inside,"Danielle said and opened the door.Rain sat down on the bed.Danielle sat beside her.

"So what about your first love?"Danielle asked.

"His name was Luke, he broke my heart..I was so in love with him. I felt like my heart was torn into a million pieces. I felt numb for awhile until I met Josh.He made everything better he loved me and I loved him. He would visit me all the time and called me after he left my house,"Rain said and giggled,"We patrolled the town everyday together..we pretty much did everything together."

Danielle nodded and smiled gently at Rain."Well I don't wanna talk no more, ok?"Rain said.

"Ok,"Danielle said. Rain wiped her tears and turned on the tv.

The next day they got ready to leave again.They bought some items and continued on there way.Rain kept on staring off into space and almost fell off her hoverbourd a few times."Are you sure you don't wanna stop?"Justin asked."Yes I'm sure,"Rain said.

"How bout you put away your hoverbourd and ride with one of us,"Justin suggested.

"I guess,"Rain said and landed her hoverbourd. She put it back in its capsule. Jake landed. Of course they made her ride with him. Rain shrugged and got on his hoverbourd.She put her arms around him and they took off again. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Jake's back. She was so tired she didn't like sleeping anymore sence she had so many nightmares.

"You ok Ray?"Jake asked.

"Ray?"Rain asked.

"Short for Rain,"Jake said.

"Don't call me that, and I'm ok,"Rain said.

"Ok,"Jake replied.

'Maybe I should let Josh go like Danielle said...but I can't I don't wanna break his heart,'Rain thought. Rain opened her eyes to see she was in the bright place again.Josh said hey, but she didn't say anything.

"You alright?"he asked and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Not really,"Rain said.

"What's wrong?"Josh asked.

"I..I...I'm sorry Josh,"Rain said. He hung his head like saying huh."This is not right,"Rain said, tears flowing freely down her face.

"What's not?"Josh asked.

"Us,"Rain said.

"What about us?"Josh asked.

"We shouldn't be anymore,"Rain said.

"What are you trying to say to me?"Josh asked.

"I'm saying that your part of my past..I should let you go, your dead and I'm still living..its not right,"Rain replied.

"So what, we love each other thats all that matters,"Josh said.

"I love you too, Josh, but we're from two diffent worlds now. I got to let you go, so I can move on with my life,"Rain said, more tears flowing down her face.

"You can still do that..with me still in your life,"Josh said.

"Josh, your my past I got to let you go and you got too let me go,"Rain said. Rain turned her back on him and went to walk away. He grabbed her wrist. She turned around."Just let me go..,"Rain said and kissed him one last time and casted the spell to go back to realty.She opened her eyes again and she squeezed Jake.

"You ok back there?"Jake asked.

"I think,"Rain said.

"Hmm?"Jake asked.

"Nothing,"Rain said.

"Ok,"Jake said.

"Hey we're gonna stop for a few hours!"Justin called over to them.They landed and Rain let go of Jake and got off the hoverbourd.She wiped her tears real quick so the others wouldn't see. They sat down.

"Danielle, I did it,"Rain said slowly.

"What? Oh!never mind..good for you,"Danielle said.

"What are you girls talking about?"Justin asked.

"Rain, broke up with Josh,"Danielle said.

"Oh,"Justin said and looked over at Jake. Rain looked at Jake too. His hair was spiked up. He was so hot like that. She wanted to hit herself for thinking that..she just broke up with her true love. She hated herself right now. She looked over at Clyde. He was looking up at the sky and humming some kinda of a hymn.

"Where are we anyway?"Danielle asked.

"In some kind of a field,"Justin replied. Danielle nodded and looked down at the ground. They ate some sandwichs and got back on there hoverbourds. Rain rode with Jake again.

"So you broke up with him?"Jake asked.

"Yeah,"Rain said.

"You really were in love with him weren't you?"Jake asked.

"Yes I was, but we're from diffent worlds and I just can't dwell in the past,"Rain said.

"To tell ya the truth I never..fell in love with anyone like you did with Josh,"Jake said.

"Oh,"Rain said.

"Every girl I dated was not that much to me,"Jake said.

"How many girls have you dated?"Rain asked. Jake laughed.

"Fifteen,"Jake said. Rain blushed.

"I only dated two guys,"Rain said. Jake laughed.

"Really?"Jake asked, still laughing.

"Yes..I was stupid to fall for the first guy I dated,"Rain said.

"I thought you would have dated alot of guys,"Jake said.

"Why?"Rain asked.

"Cause your so pretty,"Jake said. Rain felt her face get really hot with embarrsement.

"Well I had alot on my hands..I didn't have time for guys,"Rain said. Jake nodded. Rain rested her head on his back again.They stopped again a few hours later and ate. Rain went to asleep before anyone else. She was so tired. She laid down and admeatly fell asleep.

Rain woke up the next day and everyone was outside."We got to go look for him,"Rain heard Danielle say.

"We're gonna go wake up Rain,"Justin said. Rain got up and got dressed. She wore blue Levi's and a white t-shirt. She brushed her hair and then Danielle came in.

"Oh your up,"Danielle said.

"Mourning,"Rain said.

"Clyde ran away,"Danielle said.

"He what!"Rain paretically screamed.

"He ran away,"Danielle said. Rain bit her lip and went outside with Danielle.They put away the tent and had a breakfast bar. They got on there hoverbourds and started looking.

"Clyde!"they called out. But every time they did they didn't get an answer. Rain felt her back burn really bad and voices were going though her head she didn't understand them.She fell off her hoverbourd and when she landed she started screaming.

'What a wimp..your never gonna be anything...you killed your family...you killed everyone in your town...you murderer,'the voices said. She opened her eyes and Jake went to touch her, but then she was sinking into the ground.

"Rain!"Jake called to her. She kept on falling farther and farther. She stopped screaming and fell unconius.She started having nightmares and more nightmares about destroying her town. But she couldn't stay awake to prevent seeing all the people dieing.Rain finally stayed awake. Tears started falling down her face and finally landed with a thunk. She sat up and she was surrounded by darkness. Except there was light around her that sparkled beautifully. Someone stepped into the light and put a hand on fore head and muttered something."Yes,"Rain said, without knowing what she was agreeing too. She fell over and fell into a deep sleep..with no dreams no nightmares..nouthing exept darkness and happiness


	24. Separation

Jake was swearing under his breath."We'll find her, Jake, don't worry,"Justin said.

"What about Clyde?"Jake asked irritated.

"We'll find him too,"Justin said.

"We need to find them both,"Jake said slowly.

"Duh,"Danielle said.

"Shut it Danielle,"Jake said.Danielle looked bewildered at his behavior.

"Jake, we'll find them calm down,"Justin said.

"How bout two of us looks for Clyde...and one of us looks for Rain,"Jake said quietly.

"Shouldn't we all spilt up?"Danielle asked.

"No, cause we only have two walkie talkies,"Jake said.

"Oh ok,"Danielle said.

"Ok me and Danielle will look for Clyde and you look for Rain,"Justin said.

"Ok,"Jake said. Justin handed him a walkie talkie.They divied there stuff equally and they went their separate ways.

Danielle was pondering why both Rain and Clyde dispered."What ya thinking about?"Justin asked.

"Thinking why Clyde ran away and why Rain disappeared,"Danielle replied.

"Don't think about that..just think where Clyde ran off too,"Justin said.

"I'll try,"Danielle said folding her arms. Justin put an arm around her. Danielle grabbed his hand and took it off of her. Justin smiled in amusment.They continued on ward.

"You really like to bug me don't you?"Danielle asked.

"Yeah, cause its funny when you get mad,"Justin said, smiling. Danielle sighed.

"Why do you think he ran off?"Danielle asked. Justin sighed.

"He is kinda in depression after Elena died..hes' still not used to the fact thats she's gone,"Justin replied.

"Yeah..what do you think he was thinking?"Danielle asked.

"I donno,"Justin replied.

'Clyde, be brave..stay alive don't die although she has...you still have alot to live for...don't die...,'she said mentally to Clyde even though he wasn't there. Justin started whistling. Danielle smiled.

"Hmm..Rain fell thourgh the ground.How's that possible?"Justin asked.

"Who knows maybe its one of his followers that still worship him even though hes' dead,"Danielle said.

"Yeah that's a possibility,"Justin said.

"Why aren't we on our hoverbourds?"Danielle asked.

"Cause it'll be hard to spot him if we go to fast,"Justin said.

"Oh,"Danielle said.

"Do you think he's in those bushes over there?"Justin asked, nodding his head torwards the bushes.

"Maybe,"Danielle said. Danielle started walking over to the bushes quietly.She moved the bushes to find nothing.

"He's not here,"Danielle said walking back over to Justin.Justin sighed and they continued.

"Wanna stop for lunch?"Justin asked a few hours later.

"Sure,"Danielle said. She was pretty hungery.They ate a sandwich and continued their search.Danielle caught Justin's eye and they smiled at each other.

"Lets check out that area where all the trees are,"Danielle said.

"Alright,"Justin said. They walked into the area where all the trees were.Suddenly somebody fell outta one of the trees. Justin ran over to see if the person was ok.The person was Clyde.

"There you are,"Justin said. Clyde jumped up and looked at Justin for a second. Clyde's brown eyes were misty. He shook his head and started running. Justin ran after him. Danielle didn't know what was going on but she ran after Justin. Justin tackled Clyde down.

"Let me go!"Clyde said,as he tryed to squirm away.

"What's the matter with you?"Justin asked. Clyde sighed.

"I need to be alone way alone,"Clyde said slowly and finally squirmed away. He started running again.

"Justin..,"Danielle said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm,"Justin said.

"Clyde..why does he..,"Danielle started but Justin interrupted.

"I donno,"Justin said.

"Is it cause of Elena's death?"Danielle asked.

"I think...guess her death hit him pretty hard,"Justin said. Danielle nodded knowingly.

"We'll go look for him again in a few days.Just to give him some more time alone,"Danielle said.

"Ok,"Justin said.

Clyde finally was running in a field.'I guess he's not following me anymore,'Clyde thought and sat down. Clyde toke a few deep breaths and layed down in the grass. Pictures of Elena flashed in his mind. One when they first met her. Another when she toke off the cloth that was around her head covering her face.One when they kissed.One with her shourt blonde hair blowing in the wind..when they were on the boat.One of her smiling.And the last one when he was holding her in his arms when she was dieing.Tears spilt down his face. He didn't know it would hit him this hard to make him run away."Elena,"he said to nouthing."I miss you."

He felt something touch his face.He opened his eyes to see Elena. She was just a spirt floating there.

"I miss you too,"she said and started fading away.

"Don't go!"Clyde called out to her.She smiled but then faded.Clyde closed his eyes again."Bye,"he said and then fell asleep.

Justin and Danielle had set up camp and now were sitting around the fire.Danielle had her knees against her chest and her arms hugged her legs."If I had a girl friend and she died in battle..I would have proubely stayed with you guys and just wouldn't talk,"Justin said. Danielle merely nodded.

"They must of had something really special,"Justin said.

"We kept on bugging him..he wanted to be alone...we didn't leave him alone, so he ran off to think,"Danielle said and laid her head on her knees.

"Wow,"Justin said.

"What?"Danielle asked.

"You know people to well,"Justin said, looking at her in awe.

"I just can read people easily,"Danielle said.

"Then what's going on with me right now?"Justin asked.

"You are worried about Rain and Clyde...your mad at Clyde for running off...and you can't relax,"Danielle said.

"Whoa...that's all right exept the part about me not being able to relax,"Justin said.She smiled."What is Rain all about?"Justin asked.

"I can't read everyone, Justin, I can just tell she's not happy even though she looks it...she's frozen inside,"Danielle said.

"Like you,"Justin said.

"Yeah like me, exept I show anger not happiness, but I'm not so cold anymore...even though I still act mean,"Danielle said. Justin smiled at her.

"So you can only read people sometimes?"Justin asked.

"Yeah, only people that are going thourgh what I went though,"Danielle revealed.

"So you went thourgh what Clydes going though?"Justin asked.

"Kinda,"Danielle said. Justin nodded. It was getting dark now.

"Well I'm going to bed night,"Justin said and went into the tent. He got into he's sleeping bag and went stairt to sleep.

Jake was still digging. 'This hole has no end,'Jake thought. After a few more inchs he gave up.

"She probably sunk in by some mysteryous force and then was tranported some how to anouther place cause she went starit down,"Jake thought out loud. He climbed out of the hole and started walking. He ate some chips while he was walking and drank some water too. He walked until he got really tried. He didn't even bother to put up a tent he just got out his sleeping bag from its capsule and fell asleep. The next day he ate a breakfast bar and started walking again. A fiend came in front of him and was getting ready to attack. Jake got out his sword and jumped up and cut the fiend in half. Then he continued on his way. He walked for several hours until his legs gave up on him, making him fall.He tryed to keep going but his legs just didn't have the strength to go on."Ok I guess I'll have lunch,"Jake said and made himself a sandwich and drank water. His legs finally felt better to walk again, but Jake desided to ride on his hoverbourd. He got on it and speeded off.

"Jake, come in,Jake,"Justin voice came from the walkie talkie.

"Yeah Justin?"Jake asked.

"We found Clyde yesterday..but then we lost him again so we decided to let him be alone for awhile then we're gonna go get him,"Justin said.

"Alright..keep an eye out for Rain though kay,"Jake said.

"Yes sir,"Danielle said and Jake heard her giggle.

"Is Danielle ok?"Jake asked.

"I donno..I think she's cracking up,"Justin said. Jake laughed.

"Owww..I didn't mean it Danielle,"Jake heard Justin say.

"Well you guys have fun,"Jake said, still laughing.

"We will!"Justin said.

"Kay later,"Jake said and put the walkie talkie away.'What a nice couple,'Jake thought then laughed at himself.Jake started whistiling.

"Hey,"somebody said and waved their arms. Jake stopped next to the person who turned out to be Julia from the gunmanships contest."Your one of Justin's freinds correct?"she asked.

"Yeah I'm his friend. My names Jake,"Jake said.Julia smiled and opened her mouth to introduce herself, but Jake interrupted.

"I already know your name your Julia,"he said.

"So where's the rest of the group?"Julia asked.

"We spilt up to find two of our friends,"Jake said.

"Oh so Justin's with somebody and your alone,"Julia said.

"Yeah I choose to be alone though,"Jake said with a smile.

"Well do you mind giving me a ride to the next town which is that way,"Julia said pointing east.

"Sure,"Jake said and she got on his hoverbourd.

"You got a walkie talkie can I talk to Justin?"Julia asked.

"I guess,"Jake said, handing her it.

"Hey Justin, guess who?"Julia said, and giggled. Jake could here Justin's voice just barely.

"Rain?"Justin asked.

"No,"Julia said, giggling again.

"I donno tell me who you are and how you got Jake's walkie talkie,"Justin said. Jake laughed.

"Its Julia, and Jake is giving me a ride to town and he let me use the walkie talkie to talk to you,"Julia said. Jake decided not to listen anymore so he contrated on controlling the hoverbourd.

"Well Justin if you ever want to see me again I'll be in Balie town..bye,"Jake heard Julia say five minutes later."So how'd your other two friends disaper?"Julia asked,handing him the walkie talkie back.

"One ran off and the other one sank into the ground,"Jake said.

"Why'd your friend run off?"Julia asked.

"Cause he was upset about Elena's death,"Jake said.

"Was she the blonde with you guys?"Julia asked.

"Ya,"Jake said sadly.

"Oh,"Julia said. They arrived at the town an hour later.

"Thanks for the ride,"Julia said and started walking off.

"Your welcome!"Jake called after her.Then he speed off and continued his search for Rain.

Rain woke up. She was laying on a soft bed."Where am I?"Rain asked. She got up and walked over to a mirror. Her hair was a mess, so she picked up a brush that was sitting on a table and started brushing her hair. She heard somebody come into the room. She looked over. It was a man. From what she could tell he had jet black hair.He was wereing a black overcoat."Umm hello?"Rain said. He looked up, but didn't say anything."Hello?"she said. He had black eyes.

"Hi..,"he replied.

"Ummm who are you?"Rain asked. He laughed.

"I am the person who bought you here,"he replied simply.

"But what's your name?"Rain asked, frustrated.

"I don't have a name,"he replied, grinning evilly. Rain just stared at him."Ok my turn to ask the questions, Rain,"he said.

"How do you..,"Rain started.

"You know me too,"he said.

"No I don't,"Rain said trying to remember. He laughed and turned to leave.

"WHO ARE YOU!"Rain yelled after him.

"You can call me master,"he said, looking back at her.

"Master?"Rain asked. He nodded."Why?"Rain asked.

"You work for me now miss Rain,"he replied, walking out the door.

"What do you mean?"Rain asked running after him.

"Exactly what I said,"he replied.

"Why should I?"Rain asked.

"Cause I saved you and thats at least what you could do to repay me,"he replied.

"Saved me from what?"Rain asked.

"From yourself,"he replied simply.

"What do you mean?"Rain asked.

"You ask to many questions. From now on you just do what I say,"he said.

"Why should I?"Rain asked. He pushed her against the wall.

"Stop asking questions!"he yelled and threw her to the floor.Rain was startled.He picked her up and carried her back into her room. He dropped her on the bed and left. Rain tried to think of something that would comfort her, but there wasn't anything that could.'Why do I feel so empty? What am I missing?'Rain asked herself. She curled up into a ball and just laid there. It felt like a million years until the guy came back.

"Ok Rain, come with me,"he commanded. Rain wanted to just lay there, but she got up and followed him out. He bought her into a room and some girl started measuring her.

"Ok got it her size,"the lady said.

"Good,"he said. He looked back at Rain.

"Stay here,"he said and walked off with the lady. Rain sat down and waited for him to come back.Thirty minutes passed and they finally were back in the room. He handed Rain something black.Then he handed her an overcoat that looked like his.

"Put them on,"he said. Rain nodded and started going back in her room. She closed her bedroom door. She picked up the pants first. They were black leather pants. She toke off her own pants and put on the leather pants. She picked up the black shirt. It was a normal black shirt with a red R on it. She put it on after she toke off her other shirt. She grabbed the overcoat and put it on. A knock came at the door.

"Are you finshed?"the guy from before asked.

"Ya,"Rain said. He came in and walked over to her. He examined her for a minute.He zipped up her overcoat.

"There that's better,"he said. The overcoat went all the way down to her ankle. It seemed kinda like a dress cause it didn't cling to her. It also had a hood.

"Oh here's these,"he said handing her black boots. She sat down and put them on. She stood up again when she was finished.

"Ok come with me,"he said. They arrived in a room that had a lot of monitors. One showed a guy laying in a field. Another showed a girl and a guy sitting around a fire. And another showed a guy riding a hoverboard.

"These are the chosen,"he said.

"Yeah so,"Rain said.

"Those are your targets,"he replied.

"I don't got any weapons though,"Rain said.

"This is your weapon. Found it with you,"he said handing her a sword-staff thing.

"Oh thanks,"Rain said.

"You got magic too its strounger though now since I helped you,"he said.

"Thanks,"Rain said.

"Find any of these people you attack them got it,"he said. Rain nodded and turned away.

"You don't know the way out of here..I'll take you to the exit,"he said. Rain nodded. He lead her to the exit."Oh you have a capsule that contains a hoverboard in it that will be your transportation,"he said. Rain grabbed a capsule and threw it down. A hoverboard appeared."You still have your other capsules with food and your clouths that you had before I bought you here.The clouths that your wereing clean themselves so you don't have to change,"he said.

"Ok,"Rain said.

"You'll be back here in two weeks..your hoverboard will bring you back by itself,"he said and walked away. Rain nodded and got on the hoverboard. 'Hey I know how to drive this thing,'Rain thought to herself and speed off on it.

"Its been a week lets go look for Clyde again,"Danielle said.

"Alright,"Justin said, yawning.

"Then get ready you lazy bum,"Danielle said, kicking him in the side. Justin moaned and Danielle went outside. Justin got on a white shirt and blue Levi pants. He put on his shoes and put his sleeping bag in its capsule and then walked outside. He threw the tent's capsule at the tent and the tent disappeared. "Ok ready to go?"Danielle asked.

"Ya,"Justin said. She was wearing a black shirt said 'Punk' on it and she wore black pants. They started walking. Somebody in an black overcoat stood in front of them. The hood covered the person's face. Danielle pulled out her swords and Justin pulled out his gun.

"Who are you?"Danielle asked. The person pulled there hood back. It was Rain.

"Rain?"Justin asked pointing his gun at the ground now. She jumped.

"How do you know my name?"Rain asked.

"We're friends remember?"Justin asked.

"No, all I know is that your my targets,"Rain said, pulling out her sword.

"We're not gonna fight you,"Justin said.

"Well then perish,"Rain said and charged at them. Danielle got in battle position.

"Danielle don't,"Justin said.

"We have too,"Danielle said and swung her swords at Rain. Rain blocked the attack and threw Danielle back. Justin stood there not knowing what to do. Danielle stood up and swung one of her swords at Rain. It cut Rain's arm. Rain just smiled and started swinging at Danielle, Luckily, Danielle was able to block Rain's swings. Rain's sword cut Danielle's cheek.

"Waterga,"Rain yelled. Danielle was knocked back. Justin couldn't stand there and watch anymore. He aimed his gun at Rain and pulled the trigger. Justin closed his eyes so he didn't know where it hit her.

"I'll be back!"Rain said. Justin opened his eyes and saw Rain run off.

"What's wrong with her?"Danielle yelled.

"Shhh,"Justin said and gave Danielle a potion.

"Thanks,"Danielle said.

"What's up with her..why doesn't she remember us?"Justin asked. Danielle shrugged.

"Well come on we got to find Clyde,"Danielle said standing up. Justin nodded and they continued on thier way.

Clyde was walking in a desert like place. He didn't think just walked.Its been like this ever since Elena appered as a spirt. He hasn't had a thought in his head since then. He didn't get hungry, tired, nothing.

"Clyde,"a woman's voice said. He looked up, but didn't say anything. Elena was there but she didn't look like a spirt this time she looked like she was alive. She was wereing white pants and a white shirt. Clyde went to touch her. She grabbed his hand and just held it for a minute."Clyde, you can't live like this..its like your not living at all,"Elena said. Clyde just stared into her beautiful blue eyes. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't mourn for me.Don't stand by my grave and weep.I am not there I do not sleep.I am a thousand winds that blow.I am a dimond glint on snow.I am the sun on ripened grain. I am the soothing gentle rain. When you awake in the mourning hush, I am the swift uplifting rush..of birds circled flight. I am the stars that shines at night. Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there. I did not die,"Elena said.

"That sounded like a poem,"Clyde said.

"Cause it is..its a poem for you,"Elena said.

"Your not dead?"Clyde said.

"I am dead..in a way and in another way I'm not.The point is don't mourn for me even though I'm gone...I'll always be there for you in a way Clyde,"Elena said.

"Elena,"Clyde said.

"Promise me you won't be like this anymore. Promise me that you'll live again,"Elena said. She looked at him and Clyde saw a tear slide down her face.

"I promise,"Clyde said and wiped her tear away. Elena smiled an angel like smile.

"You feel so real,"Clyde said.

"I only can be like this once in awhile,"Elena said, leaning closer to him. She kissed him. She pulled away.

"Well I better go,"Elena said and kissed him one more time.

"Bye,"Clyde said. She waved and disappeared.

"I'm hungry,"Clyde said and rembered he had toke some food in a capsule. He still had his money too, but he left a thousand gil for the others."Thank you Elena,"Clyde said and opened one of the capsules that contained sandwich.Then he got some water from the same capsule. He ate two sandwiches and drank the whole bottle of water. He decided to go back and be with Justin and Danielle. He started heading back in that direction, but all of the sudden he had to pee. So he went over to the only tree around and did his business there, then continued on his way. A person in black came across his path. He recognized the person as Rain."Rain!"Clyde said and wrapped his arms around her.

"HOW DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW MY NAME?"Rain asked, as she pushed Clyde back.

"We're friends,"Clyde said.

"I don't know you,"Rain said and toke out her sword-staff thing.

"Rain,"Clyde said. He didn't want to fight her, so he ran past her and did a spell that Elena taught him. He disappeared and ended up on top of Danielle.

"Danielle!"Clyde said and hugged her. Clyde stopped hugging her and got off her.

"Clyde,"Danielle said, sitting up. Clyde nodded.

"Clyde!"Danielle said and flung her arms around him.

"I'm sorry,"Clyde said. Justin hugged them both.

"Its ok..glad your back,"Justin said. Danielle nodded.

Rain returned back to the place where she was supposed to be.

"Your back early..kill any of them?"the guy asked.

"No not yet, but I will..I'll go now,"Rain said. He smirked.

"Go get em,"he said and kissed her on the lips for a second. Rain nodded and speed off.

'How do those people know me?"Rain asked herself. Rain decided to stop at this forest cause her wound from the gun was bothering her. She landed and there was a little pond. She toke off her overcoat and cleaned her side with the water from the pond. She heard bushes moving. She shrugged cause she thought it was just an animal.

"Rain?"a man's voice said. She jumped and her heart started racing. She stood up calmly and put her overcoat back on."Rain?"the man asked again. Rain turned around slowly. He was an inch away from her. "Rain,"he said again and touched her face. She closed her eyes and reached for her sword. But then she looked at the man again and suddenly she recognized him. She let go of her sword and slide down to the ground slowly.

"Rain, what's the matter?"the man said again. She started shaking her head madly. Hot tears were forming in her eyes. She grabbed her sword and then jumped on her hoverboard and speed off back to where her master was. She knocked on the door. "Rain? What are you doing back?"he asked.

"Master, I want to stay here for the night..I just need to lay on something comfy,"Rain said.

"Alright you can stay here for the night then you got to go get them,"he said.

"Thank you,"Rain said and headed to her bedroom. She toke off her overcoat and her boots and lay there on the bed.'How do I know him?'Rain asked herself. Suddenly memories or fragments of memories came into her mind. One with her and that guy laughing. One when he was holding her when she was crying. One with him cutting his hair. One with him looking at her softly(abarently when they first met). Then the last one of him smiling. Suddenly she was overcome by a feeling that she never felt before...well maybe before, but she hasn't felt like this since she woke up in this room. 'What is this I'm feeling..I'm so lost,'Rain thought. Rain curled up. 'Happiness,'a voice said, not her masters voice said. It almost was like her own except quieter. "Happiness?"Rain asked out loud. Then she smiled, she liked this feeling.

'I wanna feel this way again. I got to see that man again, but when I do I have to kill him..but if he makes me feel this way I don't want to kill him. But I have too...what am I going to do?'she thought. She got up and put back on her boots and her overcoat.

'I'm going to go see him again,'Rain thought and snuck out. She went back to the forest and the man was sitting by a fire. She hid behind a tree and watched him.

"Why'd she act the way she did?"he asked."Was it something I did?"

"No,"Rain said out loud. The man jumped.

"What's the matter then?"he asked.

"I donno,"she said.

"Why did you come back?"he asked.

"I...wanted to see you,"Rain said.

"Huh?"he said.

"I don't know you, but I feel like I know you,"Rain said stepping out from behind the tree. He looked at her and smiled. More memories came into her head. She smiled, but then it was to much for her."I..I can't,"Rain said and ran away, yet again.


	25. Wondering

"Jake, we spotted Rain yesterday, but she wasn't like herself..we got Clyde back too,"Jake heard Justin say the day after the incident with Rain.

Jake yawned."Yeah, I saw her too last night..twice definitely not herself and that's great that you found Clyde,"Jake said.

"So should we meet somewhere?"Justin asked.

"No stay where you are...I'll find you when I get Rain back, your in a forest right?"Jake replied.

"Yeah, somewhere by a town called Timber,"Justin said.

"Ok I'll be there go to the town only to get supplies and to clean up,"Jake ordered.

"Yes sir..bye,"Justin said.

"Bye,"Jake said and turned off the radio. He laid back down.'Rain, how could you forget me...forget everybody?'Jake asked."Rain, I'll give up everything just to find you...I have to be with you..we all need to be together,"Jake said to himself. He sighed and ate some eggs that he just cooked. He started whistling the song that his mom used to sing..she didn't write it. He stopped whistling and got on his hoverbourd and speeded off."I got to stop screwing around and find Rain,"Jake said to himself.

Clyde smiled as the wind blew it was like Elena was with him once again.'She's always here in my heart,'he said.

"Glad your happy again,"Justin said to Clyde.

"Me too,"Clyde said. He looked at Danielle, she smiled at him."Hey wanna here a poem that Elena made up?"Clyde asked.

"Sure,"Danielle and Justin said. He told them it."So I know that she's not at her grave, but everywhere epically in my heart,"Clyde said, smiling. Danielle smiled softly and Justin grinned."I love you guys,"Clyde said hugging them both.

"We love you too,"Justin said."Yeah,"Danielle said. Clyde smiled.

Rain was mad at herself for running away again.'Damn it why do I keep running away,'Rain thought to herself. She spotted the other targets.'Ok time to go after them I guess,'Rain thought and took out two guns out of her pockets. She hid behind a tree and aimed at one of them. The one with the blonde hair stood up."I hear something,"he said, as he took out a gun. Rain stepped out and pointed her two guns at Justin."Rain,"Justin said. She pulled the triggers, but Justin ducked in time."Clyde!"Danielle yelled. Rain looked at the guy named Clyde and the bullets had hit him in the arm. "Oww,"Clyde said, then fell from the pain. Danielle bent over next to him. Rain was to busy looking at them to notice Justin pointing a gun at her. He shot the guns out of her hands. Rain just stood there looking at her guns. Justin tackled her. She just laid there shocked. She closed her eyes."Rain, don't you reamber us...like at all?"Justin asked. He was on her stomach holding her arms so she couldn't punch him. Rain met his eyes. His blue eyes were staring into hers. She looked away and stared coldly at a tree."So do you or do you not?"Justin asked. Rain didn't reply."Damn it ,Rain, do you or don't you?"Justin said. Rain looked at him again. For some reason tears were forming up in her eyes. Then more memories came back to her this time it wasn't of the other guy with black hair it was him. Now tears slipped down her face. She looked away and closed her eyes. Her lip quivered as tears came down."You do don't you?"he asked. She kicked him where it hurts and ran off tears filling her eyes. Then she rembered the other two. Now she felt really bad for shooting Clyde. She decided to go back to where her master was. She didn't want to ride her hoverbourd, so she just walked."Hi,"a familiar voice said. She turned around to see Josh.

"Josh,"she gasped.

"Hey,"he said as he leaned towards her. She didn't know what he was doing but just smiled faintly at him. His lips touched hers. He put his hands on her hips and her arms locked around his neck. Their kiss became more passionate, his tongue knowingly mating with hers. She pulled away and smiled at him. She mouthed the words "I love you". He understood and held her closer to him again. He kissed her hair like he used to. She touched his face and kissed him softly on the lips. Apparently she didn't reamber he was dead or that she broke up with him. He didn't seem to reamber either or did he care, he just wanted her more than ever. He rubbed her hips gently. She kissed him passionately and then looked to her side. She saw the one guy with the black hair staring at them from some bushes. He looked hurt kinda. She stared at him then their eyes met. She looked into his longing deep blue eyes. He was the first to blink and then he ran off. That moment seemed like eternity for her. Rain broke out of Josh's arms and ran after him. She finally caught him and held him in her arms. She kissed him deeply, but in reality that didn't happen. In reality she lay against Josh's chest wishing she did go after him. Then she wanted Josh again. She kissed him and forgot about Jake, she just reambered his name and now she forgot him, How lame is that! "What were you looking at?"Josh asked after the kiss."Nothing,"Rain lied."Ok,"he said.

"Owww...owww...owwww,"Clyde said in pain as Danielle fixed up his arm.

"Clyde, would you shut up!"Danielle yelled at him. She poured alcohol on his bullet wounds."OWWW!"Clyde yelled. Danielle slapped him and cursed at him under her breath. She stitched it carefully then she was done."There now I don't have to listen to you whine,"Danielle said. Justin smiled at them softly and looked back down at the ground, thinking.'She does reamber us..a little not a lot but a little,'Justin thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Danielle. She sat down next to him."You ok?"she asked. He smiled. She seemed to understand that he was alright so she just nodded."Hey I'm not alright I'm still hurt!"Clyde yelled at them. They just stared at him."What? I am hurt,"he said.

"Aww..I feel so sorry for you,"Danielle said, rolling her eyes. Clyde glared at her and Justin laughed softly."If Justin got shot he wouldn't be whining like you..I think not sure,"Danielle said. Justin grinned at Danielle. Danielle smiled a bit. Justin turned his head to the side and saw Jake."Hiya Jake!'Justin said. Danielle and Clyde looked over at Jake. Jake jumped a little but then was fine again.

"Hi,"Jake said and walked over to them.

"Now all we need is Rain and we will be complete again,"Clyde said out of no where. Jake smiled a bit and sat down. He stared at the ground and seemed to be troubled by something. Justin didn't want to bother him so he kept quite. They heard bushes moving.

"She's here,"Jake whispered. They nodded but continued what they were doing. Jake burped not on purpose though. Justin heard Rain giggling. It was silent again. Justin heard Rain jump out of the bushes a few minutes later. So now they were pointing guns at each other."Rain, you need to reamber us,"Justin said slowly. Rain snorted, but didn't say anything."We need you,"Justin said. Rain's eyes soften and she dropped her guns. Justin smiled and lowered his gun. Rain leaned against his chest and started crying. Justin put his arms around her securely. She punched him in the gut. He tumbled backwards a little but didn't fall down. Rain toke out her sword and started swinging it at him. Justin caught her eye and it wasn't gray it was red. Justin shot at her but missed horribley. Danielle pushed her over. Rain growled and started swinging like crazy at them. Jake was able to grab the handle of her sword and made her stop swinging. As strong as he is, he wasn't able to pull it away from her. Justin could tell she was getting frustrated. She blinked and her eyes were gray agian. She seemed lost and confused. She finally pulled the sword away from Jake. Justin went to stop her from running away but she was to quick. She had grabbed her guns and disappeared."Damn,"Justin said.

later on that night...

They sat in silence around the fire. None of them knew exactly what to say."So Rain...she lost her memories,"Danielle said slowly.

"Yup,"Jake said.

"She afraid,"Clyde said. They looked at him."She's afraid of her feelings..she's lost and confused she doesn't know where to turn,"Clyde said.

"What do you mean by she doesn't know where to turn?"Jake asked.

"She doesn't know if its right to come back to us...she's afraid of being rejected and getting hurt,"Justin said, knowingly.

"I see,"Jake said.

"I do admit I miss her,"Danielle said slowly.

"We all do,"Clyde said.

"How are we gonna get her back?"Jake asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait until she's ready to come back,"Danielle said.

"But what if we hurt her or what if she dies?"Clyde said.

"Clyde, she'll be fine,"Jake said.

"Or she could hurt us that's even worse,"Clyde said. Danielle slapped him."Get a hold of yourself Clyde,"Danielle said. Clyde laughed, but then went oww silently.

'She already hurt me,'Jake thought,'But then she was never mine in the first place so I can't say that cause she can do whatever.' Jake felt a hand on his shoulder it was Justin's. He smiled at Justin."What's up?"Justin asked.

"I'm not sure,"Jake replied. Justin shrugged and looked to the sky.

"Are you gonna ever tell her?"Justin asked.

"Who and what?"Jake asked as he watched Clyde poke Danielle. Danielle punched Clyde."OWWWWW!"Clyde yelled."What'ca do that for?"

"Cause I felt like it,"Danielle replied."That's no reason,"Clyde said.

"You know who and what,"Justin said. Jake realized he was paying more attention to Clyde and Danielle.

"Really I don't know what your talking about,"Jake said.

"Rain, aren't you ever gonna tell her how you feel about her?"Justin asked.

"Hmmm..tell her I think she's a really good friend and a caring person,"Jake said stupidly.

"Jake stop playing dumb you know what I mean,"Justin said.

"Whatever,"Jake said.

Rain for some reason was dancing in the moonlight with an invisible partner. She imagined Jake there and she was dancing with him. Then somebody real joined in. It was Josh. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She was getting tired of him kissing her and touching her."Josh, stop,"Rain said, when they were in the tent. He was unbuttoning her button down shirt."Stop,"Rain said. He ignored her and kept on going."JOSH I SAID STOP!"Rain yelled at him. He looked at her."Stop,"she said again.

"But we want this..and we been together for quite awhile, so why not?"he said.

"I'm afraid to break it to you..that I'm getting sick of you touching me improperly and kissing me...just stop,"Rain said and stood up. She changed back into the black outfit and stomped off."Rain, come back!"Josh ordered. Rain ignored him and kept on walking.

Danielle was sitting in a tree."Danielle, what are you doing up there?"Clyde asked.

"Nothing,"Danielle said. Clyde raised one eyebrow. Danielle jumped down, but landed on Justin as he was walking by. Danielle got off of him real quick."Are you ok?"Danielle asked.

"Ya,"he said. She smiled and helped him up. Danielle looked over to see Clyde chasing after a frog. Danielle shook her head."Hey Clyde don't touch it you'll get warts!"Justin says.

"Not uh that's toads,"Clyde said.

"What's the difference?"Justin said. Clyde shrugged and stops chasing it.

"I bet I could catch it before u guys"! Danielle said then ran after the frog. Clyde and Justin gave each other confused looks.

"Not uh!"Clyde said and chased after it. Justin shrugged and ran after it. before any of them could catch it, it jumped into a pond and dived. "Damn I guess nobody win's". Justin said. Clyde for some reason pushed Danielle for fun but she tripped and fell into the pond. Clyde stood their with his mouth opened and Danielle appeared above the water again. "Ohhh your in trouble"!"Justin said joking.

"CLYDE YOU ASSHOLE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!". Danielle yelled.

"...I um didn't mean to I just was trying to get you mad I guess," Clyde said kinda of scared.

"Well then help me out of here then,"Danielle said then held out her hand and Clyde took it Danielle started to smirk then yanked his hand and he fell into the pond "Ahhhhhh!" Clyde screamed. "I guess I do deserve that," he said after he came back up.

"Hey you guys leaving me out,"Justin said with a frown. Danielle raised her eyebrow. Justin jumped in."Now me in,"he said smiling. Clyde poked Justin. Justin fell sideways."Ahhh,"he said sarcaticly. Danielle went underwater."Hey where'd she go?"Justin asked, worriedly.

"Danielle!"Clyde called. No reply. Justin started getting worried."Danielle...,"Justin said searching around. He hit something. Bubbles came up then Danielle gasping for air."You kicked me in the stomach you jerk!"Danielle yelled.

"Sorry..but you should be sorry too cause you worried me,"Justin said.

Danielle raised one eyebrow. "Well I'm not sorry,"she said.

Justin frowned and started crying fake tears."Danielle look what you done,"Clyde said and hugged Justin. Clyde patted his back.

"I don't feel bad,"Danielle said, before going back under water.

"Damn it Danielle,"Clyde said and kicked her in the side.

"CLYDE YOU BASTARD!"Danielle yelled when she came back up. Danielle punched him in the side.

"Oww,"Clyde said.

"Don't feel to good huh?"Danielle said."Awww you grumpy I think you need a hug,"Justin said and hugged her.

"Justin, let me go,"Danielle said."I don't want a hug!"

"Not gonna let you go intil you kiss me,"Justin said."Why don't you kiss yourself,"Danielle said."Nah, that no fun,"he said.

"Ok let me go or you'll regret it!"Danielle complained.

"How I got a hold of you and we're not leaving this spot until you do,"Justin said.

"GRR,"Danielle said and kicked him where it hurts.

"Awww man not again,"Justin said in pain. Justin kept holding onto her though.

"God damn it that was supposed to work,"Danielle complained. Clyde just stood there laughing.

"Ok since it didn't work are you gonna give up?"Justin asked."No,"Danielle said and kicked him again.

"Owww so much a guy can take but I still holding on,"Justin said in pain. Danielle kissed him on the cheek fast."Ok I let you go now,"he said.

"Hey guys,"Jake said."Hiya,"Clyde said. Danielle got out and walked back to the tent. She changed into a black shirt and some black Levi's. She went back out and sat on a log. Justin and them came back and went in the tent. Justin came out in Levi's and a white shirt."Hey babe,"he said and kissed her cheek. She blushed and punched him in the face."God damn Danielle,"Justin said. Clyde came out in blue baggy pants and a black shirt. Jake didn't have to change cause he didn't get wet. So he was wearing a black shirt and dark blue Levi pants."Hhahhaahhaha Justin got hit,"Jake said. Justin sat back up.

"Oww,"he said. Danielle shrugged.

"Danielle, Justin wants you,"Cylde said, winking.

"Whatever,"Danielle said, rolling her eyes.

"Owwww I think you broke my nose Danielle"! Justin complained.

"Well you deserved it,"Danielle said. Justin sighed.

"Awww why do you have to be so mean Danielle?"Clyde said. Danielle glared at him.

"Cause I like being mean,"Danielle said.

"Not an excuse,"Clyde said.

"Clyde, just shut up,"Justin said. Clyde looked at him bewilderly. Justin closed his eyes. Danielle looked at him.'He's so mature,'she thought. Danielle couldn't help but smile."Ummm Danielle?"Clyde said, waving at her.

"What?"Danielle asked."Nothing...just making sure you're here,"Clyde said. Danielle rolled her eyes. Justin reopened his eyes and smiled at Danielle. She smiled faintly. Danielle looked over at Jake. He was staring at nothing in particular, he must be spacing out or he's in deep thought.

"Jake, come in Jake,"Justin said. Jake looked up and grinned at Justin. Danielle looked over and saw Rain walk by. Rain stopped and looked at Danielle. Danielle saw the confused look in her eyes. Rain smiled faintly and continued to walk. Danielle stood up and went after Rain. Danielle got in front of Rain. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing. Rain looked at her blankly. Rain's eyes turned red and she toke out her sword. Danielle drew out her swords."Rain, I know your memories are in there somewhere..I'm not afraid to hurt you,"Danielle said, getting into battle position.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you at all,"Rain said, also getting into battle position.

"Your not Rain,"Danielle said and attacked Rain. Rain was able to block and counter. Danielle fell backwards. She got up fast and started swinging at Rain. Rain kept on blocking her. Rain went in for an attack but Danielle blocked with one sword and attacked with the other. Rain blinked in amazement and looked at her bloody arm."Your lucky I didn't hurt you worse,"Danielle said. Rain hung her head.

"Your acting as though I'm gonna lose,"Rain said.

"Cause you are,"Danielle said and started swinging one sword at Rain. Rain started moving around, so it made it hard to hit her. Danielle jumped forward and cut Rain's side slightly. Rain became wide-eyed and her eyes turned back grey. Rain fell to the ground in defeat."See I did win,"Danielle said.

"Oh my god Danielle,"Justin said coming up behind her.

"She's fine,"Danielle said. Jake ran up to them. Jake, once he saw Rain on the ground, picked her up.

"Danielle, I wasn't worried about her. Cause I knew you wouldn't ruff her up to badly,"Justin said. Danielle looked at him in confusion. Justin just shrugged."Lets go back to camp,"Justin said. Danielle nodded. They returned back to camp."Danielle!"Clyde said grabbing her arm."Your bleeding let me help you."  
Clyde cleaned up her arm.

"Thanks,"Danielle said. Justin and Jake cleaned Rain up and gave her a few phoenix downs, but she was still unconscious. Jake and Justin came back out. They sat down."So how badly did I hurt her?"Danielle asked.

"She has a deep cut in her side and another deep cut in the arm...so I would say not too badly,"Justin replied.

"Damn,"Danielle said. They all gave her a look."I was being sarcastic..if I really wanted to hurt her she would be dead,"Danielle said. They nodded and started making a fire.

Rain woke up in a tent. She was lost and confused. She didn't know where she was or what had happened. She closed her eyes. All her memories welled up inside her. They were coming in piece by piece. She heard somebody come in and touch her arm. She opened her eyes and looked at the person. It was Jake looking at her arm."Jake,"Rain said, reaching out and touching his face.

"Are you back?"Jake asked.

"Ya kinda,"Rain said. Jake smiled, his eyes lighting up. Rain sat up and hugged him."I'm so sorry,"Rain said, tears rolling down her face.

"It's ok it wasn't your fault". Jake said hugging her back and stroking her hair.

"Yes it was,"Rain said.

"How you didn't erase your memories?"Jake asked.

"I know but I reambered you guys a little bit but I kept on attacking you,"Rain said.

"You were confused,"Jake said, holding her closer to him. Rain bit her lip and just cried into him."He's back...and he was using you,"Jake said. Rain nodded cause she knew it was true.

"And Josh...acted as though I didn't break up with him...he tried to rape me,"Rain said.

"How he's supposed to be dead..,"Jake asked, angerly.

"He was alive,"Rain said.

"I will kill him,"Jake said.

"Jake, I just realized it wasn't him..Josh wouldn't do that,"Rain said, pulling away to look Jake strait in the eyes.

"Then who was it?"Jake asked.

"The dark lord,"Rain said. Jake looked at her blankly but then nodded."I wanna see the others,"Rain said getting up. Rain walked out, feeling kinda awkward. Clyde ran up to her and hugged her."Are you are Rain?"Clyde asked.

"Ya,"Rain said and squeezed him. Rain let go and hugged Danielle. Danielle was shocked but hugged her back."Thanks for beating me,"Rain said.

"Your welcome I guess,"Danielle said. Rain hugged Justin next. Rain let go.

"I missed you guys,"Rain said.

"We missed you more,"Justin said."Ya,"Clyde and Jake said. Danielle merely nodded. Rain smiled in spite of herself."Glad your back,"Clyde said."Me too,"Rain said.


	26. New and Old friends part 1

They cleaned up at the nearest town and now were on the road again. They came across a green thing laying on the ground. They stopped to examine it. It was Rain's idea. It was light green, with dark green strips on its back, with a red ruby between its eyes, and it had a long tail. It ears were big and they were dark green at the tips."Aww poor thing,"Rain said and used a hi-potion on it. It opened it's eyes. It's eyes were completely blue except for its pupil that was black."Aww you're a cute little guy aren't you,"Rain said. It bent its ears back shyly.

"What is it?"Clyde asked.

"I donno but he's adorable,"Rain said petting it. It had fur, not noticeable though cause it looked so smooth. Its ears popped up and it snuggled against Rain.

"Aww he likes me,"Rain said stroking its head softly,"I think I will name it Carbunce."

Rain held it close too her and stood up. He was as light as a new born baby. He was lighter than he looked. Rain smiled at the group."Well welcome to the family Carbunce,"Jake said petting his head.

"Ya welcome,"Clyde chimed in. Danielle petted it. It made a purring sound.

"Its my baby,"Rain said hugging it.

"Whose the father,"Justin said, laughing. Rain giggled and her and Jake's eyes met. She blushed a bit.

"Ok where we going?"Danielle asked.

"I have no idea,"Clyde said."Me either,"Justin said.

"Well then lets set up camp here than,"Rain suggested throwing a capsule still holding Carbunce with one arm. Carbunce touched Rain's cut on her arm and it magically disappeared."Whoa what happened?"Rain asked.

"Magical powers,"Justin said, shrugging.

"Maybe,"Rain said, putting Carbunce down.

"Hmm..what do you eat?"Clyde asked. Rain gave it a biscuit. He sniffed it and ate it, he seemed satisfied.

"Ok that's one thing,"Rain said. Its ruby on its head shined and the light showed pictures of food."Oh..so it likes fruits, breads, and vegetables,"Rain said, smiling.

"He's quite intelligent,"Justin said. The light disappeared and Carbunce smiled. Danielle was sharpening her swords. Jake had a string and was swinging it around boredly. Carbunce started pawing at it. Jake smiled and started moving the string around.

"Its like a cat it likes to play with string,"Clyde said. Justin was shooting empty pop bottles. Rain smiled at the group she was glad she was back. She sat down, watching Jake and Clyde play with Carbunce.

'Where are you?'her masters voice said. Rain didn't reply.'Don't ignore me Rain!'he said again.

'Somewhere,'she said slowly.

'You are supposed to be killing the chosen!'he yelled, furiously.

'I wouldn't hurt them if my life depended on it,'Rain said.

'Don't you dare defy me!"he yelled.

'I know you saved my life...you only did to use me,'she said. He stopped talking and Rain opened her eyes. Jake came over to her and sat down.

"Hey, you ok?"he asked touching her hand.

"Ya why?"Rain asked. He shrugged. Rain felt him squeezing her hand. Rain looked at him, he looked like he was about to cry."You alright?"Rain asked, scooting closer to him. She put an arm around his shoulder. It took him awhile to answer.

"I was worried,"he said slowly. Rain hung her head.

"I was worried that you wouldn't come back,"he said. She smiled.

"Well I did,"Rain said and hugged him.

"Ya,"he said. She stopped hugging him, but her hand still was in his. Carbunce jumped on Rain's lap and curled up. Rain petted it with her free hand. Rain looked up to see Justin chasing Clyde around.

"Clyde, your so dead when I catch you!"Justin yelled.

"OOOO I'm trebling with fear,"Clyde said.

"Then if your not afraid then why are you running?"Justin asked.

"Good point,"Clyde said.

"What are they doing?"Rain asked Danielle.

"Being idiots,"Danielle replied. Clyde stopped running and tackled Justin.

"Ahhhh,"they said when they rolled down a hill. Rain couldn't help but laugh. Rain realized Jake still was holding her hand, but she didn't mind. Justin and Clyde came back.

"Damn I thought you were gonna kill each other,"Danielle said sacasticly.

"You know you love us Danielle,"Clyde said.

"Whatever,"Danielle said.

later that day...

Clyde was meandering around. He whistled as he walked. He was supposed to be getting wood for the fire, but he didn't want to go back so soon. He stopped and picked up some branches that fell off a tree. There weren't that many trees cause they weren't in a forest as they usually were. He decided to go back after he picked up a few branches. He went back and put the branches where the fire was gonna be. Justin lit the branches on fire. Danielle was practicing with her swords. Rain and Jake were still in the same position as they were two hours ago. Clyde sighed and sat down. "Clyde, can I ask you something about Elena?"Justin asked. Clyde eyes widened, but he nodded."Were you gonna ask her to marry you cause I found this in the bag that you left behind,"Justin said opening a small box with a ring in it.

"I think I was,"Clyde said.

"But we only knew her for only I don't know how long,"Justin said slowly. Clyde shook his head.

"We knew her for almost a year, but we were really close so ya,"he said.

"When were you gonna ask her?"Justin asked. Clyde shrugged.

"Ok I'm gonna get off this subject,"Justin said. Clyde smiled a little.

"So you like Danielle,"Clyde said, with a smirk. Justin gave him a weird look."Just asking cause you like to mess with her,"Clyde said.

"Well so do you,"Justin said.

"I don't try to kiss her,"Clyde said. Justin smirked.

"Ya cause she's funny when she's mad,"Justin said, laughing.

"Ya that's true,"Clyde said, laughing too.

"I like pissing her off,"Justin said.

"Ya,"Clyde said. They started laughing again then they started rolling around on the ground.

"Are you guys high?"Jake asked.

"No we're just having a good time,"Justin said putting one arm on Clyde's shoulders.

"Ya so don't mind us,"Clyde said. Rain laughed. Justin stood up and started running around in circles.

"I'm a sexy man!"Justin yelled(he hadn't done this in forever). Danielle glared at him. Clyde started laughing so hard he cried. Clyde stood up and ran with Justin.

"We're sexy men!"Clyde yelled. Jake couldn't help it but join them."We're sexy men!"they cried. Rain fell backwards laughing. Danielle dropped her swords and fell to the ground.

"Not again!"she cried. Danielle laughed and ran off somewhere.

"Danielle!"Rain yelled after her, still laughing. Rain ran after her and she came to a pond. "Where'd she go?"Rain asked herself. She looked closely at the pond."Danielle!"Rain yelled into the pond. No reply."Danielle!"Rain yelled again. Something came up.

"What?"Danielle said.

"God you scared me you brat,"Rain said. Danielle smiled in amusement.

"Wow you were worried about me grumpy me?"Danielle asked.

"Well ya,"Rain said. Danielle gave Rain a weird look."I'm serious,"Rain said.

"Ok whatever,"Danielle said.

"Why'd you jump in the pond?"Rain asked.

"I like to swim,"Danielle replied simply.

meanwhile...

"We're sexy men!"they said one more time."Umm where'd they go?"Jake asked.

"We must of scared them,"Clyde said.

"They probably think we're queer,"Justin said. Jake made a disgusted face and backed away from Justin and Clyde.

"WE'RE NOT QUEER YOU IDIOT!"Clyde yelled.

"Sure..I never knew you and Justin had a relationship,"Jake said.

"If I was queer I wouldn't have went out with Elena,"Clyde said folding his arms.

"Ya I wouldn't have went out with Dianna,"Justin said.

"OK ok I was just teasing geeze,"Jake said.

"Ok maybe we should go look for the girls,"Clyde said.

"Well a hunting we will go..a hunting we will go hi ho a dairy o a hunting we will go!"Justin said.

"Justin, you say the stupidest things,"Jake said.

"I'm blonde its ok,"he joked, patting his hair.

"True true,"Clyde said. Justin glared at Clyde.

"I love you Justin,"Clyde said patting him on the back.

"SEE I KNEW YOU WERE QUEER!"Jake said, pointing at Clyde.

"I love him like family...and I love you too Jake,"he said.

"Ok I get it,"Jake said, laughing.

"Why you being so mean..is it already that time of month Jake?"Justin asked. Jake jaw dropped.

"Whatever,"Jake said hotly.

"Opps,"Clyde said and picked up Carbunce.

"Can't forget Rain's baby can we?" They laughed.

"Right,"Justin and Jake said. They went to the pond to find the two girls in the water.

"Hiya,"they said.

"Get lost!"Danielle yelled at them.

"Why your so hot when your wet and angry,"Justin said, laughing.

"Fuck you,"Danielle said and dived into the water.

"You embarssed her how could you?"Clyde asked. Carbunce jumped into the water and landed on Rain.

"Hey baby,"Rain said cuddling him.

"Ya we brought your baby and you still haven't told us who the father is,"Clyde said. Rain rolled her eyes. She got out of the water with Carbunce still in one arm. She stood up and looked at Clyde.

"Don't you remember Clyde?"Rain said.

"Remember what?"Clyde asked. Rain looked hurt.

"You don't remember? You're the father,"Rain said, trying to keep a stairt face.

"Oh yeah it was so much fun,"Clyde said hyperly. Rain started laughing so hard that she couldn't stop.

"Oh no Rain's gone insane,"Jake said.

"I thought the doctor said she was gonna be ok,"Justin said."I'll call the doctor,"Jake said making his hand into a phone.

"Hello doctor, its Rain..you said she was gonna be ok. You liar she's losing it,"Jake yelled into his hand phone. Rain put Carbunce down. She wrapped her arms around Jake.

"I love you Jake,"she said teasingly.

"What?"Clyde and Justin said in shock.

"But...but I thought,"Clyde said.

"We're so over Clyde,"Rain said laughing.

"Hey where's my wife?"Justin said.

"Who Danielle..I didn't know you guys got married,"Clyde said.

"Well we did see,"he said holding out his hand. There was a rubber band.

"Well you could of asked for money you know,"Clyde said folding his arms.

"She didn't want you to know,"Justin said.

"Oh ok..well now I know,"Clyde said.

"Ok really where is she?"Justin said. They all shrugged. Rain realized she still had a hold of Jake and let go.

"Opps,"Rain said.

"I'm going in!"Justin yelled and dived into the pond."Danielle honey where are you?"Justin called.

"God damn it Justin I'm not here now go away!"Danielle yelled from somewhere.

"Then whose here?"Justin asked.

"Nobody,"Danielle said.

"Hello nobody where's Danielle?"Justin said.

"Somewhere away from you!"she yelled.

"Why she loves me,"Justin said.

"Think again!"she yelled.

"Danielle, doesn't love me why god why?"Justin asked and cried.

"Have you ever met yourself?"Danielle asked.

"No why?"Justin asked.

"Cause if you did then you would know why Danielle doesn't love you!" Danielle said to him. Justin was shocked.

"Am I annoying?"Justin asked.

"Yes very!"Danielle yelled.

"But cute right?"Justin asked.

"Whatever you say,"Danielle said.

"WHOHHOO SOMEBODY THINKS I'M CUTE!"Justin yelled. Danielle started to climb higher.

"Oh shit!"she yelled and fell outta the tree she was in.

"I'll save you Justin to the rescue!"Justin said and ran forward. He caught but fell over.

"Good job Einstein now let go of me,"she said as she pushed him away from her.

"So young so angry damn that rap music,"Justin said.

"I don't listen to rap you bozo!"she yelled.

"Ok then..so young so angry damn that rock music,"Justin said.

"That's better,"Danielle said.

"You know you love me honey,"he said.

"Want me to break your nose?"Danielle asked.

"But its my nose..and I think you already broke it,"he said.

"Whatever,"Danielle said. They swam back to the group and got out of the water.

"Hey welcome back!"Rain said happily. She was now holding Carbunce again.

"What were you guys doing?"Clyde asked.

"I was fighting with this idiot,"Danielle said, pointing at Justin.

"Your not breaking up are you?"Clyde asked. Danielle gave him a 'what the hell are you talking about' look."You guys got married secretly,"Clyde said.

"Justin's on crack,"Danielle said and walked away.

"Ouch,"Jake said. Justin just smiled.

'God what an idiot!'Danielle thought as she reached the tent. She changed into a long baggy shirt and black pajama pants. She sat down on a seat that they set up. She watched the fire flicker. She stood up and started pacing around. She was trying to calm herself down. She wasn't quite sure why she was anger...cause he was only joking around. She finally calmed down a bit and sat down. A few minutes later the others came back.

"I get the tent first!"Rain yelled and ran into the tent.

"Damn,"Justin said. He met Danielle eyes."I'm sorry ok,"Justin said, a little frustration in his voice.

"Ok,"Danielle said calmly. Rain came out in blue pajama bottoms with stars and a white tea shirt. Justin went in as soon as she came out. Danielle folded her arms. Jake sat down on a seat instead of the log he and Rain were sitting on awhile ago.

"Ok this is the last time we joke around,"Clyde said, as he got some got hotdogs out of a capsule. They cooked the hot dogs by the fire. Carbunce was laying by Rain's feet. Danielle felt like she was with strangers for a minute. She finished her hot dog. She went into the tent without a word. She opened her sleeping bag and crawled in it. She didn't go to sleep she just laid there. Justin came in and sat by her.

"What?"she asked, as she sat up.

"You know you take everything to seriously..and god Danielle lighten up!"Justin practical yelled at her.

"I have or I wouldn't be talking,"Danielle snapped. Justin glared at her.

"Well not that much,"Justin snapped back.

"Maybe I should just leave then!"she yelled and stood up. She felt him grab her wrist.

"You don't have to,"Justin said.

"You just come in here and yell at me I should leave..I'm sorry for being who I am!"Danielle said and pulled away from him. She grabbed her bag and her capsules.

"Danielle,"Justin said when she was about to leave the tent.

"You just want me to stay so you can yell at me some more!"she yelled and marched out. Danielle started running. Justin was chasing after her."Leave me alone!"she yelled and ran faster. He eventually caught her and tackled her down. He held her down like he did when he was holding Rain down.

"Danielle, I'm sorry for yelling at you its just..you can't take a joke and you won't play along with them. And I don't know why I care but,"he said but stopped.

"So what if I can't take a joke. so what if I don't play along with them...why does everyone expect me to be like them?"she asked him. She didn't realize she was crying. She closed her eyes. She suddenly reopened them to find Justin kissing her.

"Oh my god Justin!"Danielle yelled and pushed him back.

"I'm sorry...are you gonna come back now?"he asked.

"I guess,"Danielle said. Justin smiled and got off of her.

"God your heavy,"Danielle said.

"I know,"he said, helping her up. They went back to camp.

"What just happened I heard yelling?"Rain asked, in concern.

"I kinda lost control and yelled at Danielle,"Justin said.

"Ohhh,"Rain said.

"Well everything cool now?"Clyde asked.

"I think so,"Danielle said.

The next day they were sitting around a fire."So where we heading next?"Clyde asked.

"Ummm..hey Marla she doesn't know what happened to Elena,"Rain said. Clyde looked down, but then smiled.

"Well she is her friend she has the right to know,"Clyde said.

"Ya we better go back,"Danielle said.

"Ok to Star Cannon then,"Justin said.

"Ummm...one question how are we gonna get there?"Jake asked.

"Hmmm lets go back to that town we were in a few days ago to see if there's any transport to Star Cannon,"Clyde said.

"Ok,"they said."Anyone have a backpack that's not full of stuff?"Rain asked.

"I do..why?"Jake asked.

"So Carbunce can be in it. I can't drive a hover board and hold him at the same time,"Rain replied.

"Well here ya go,"Jake said tossing it to her.

"Thank you,"Rain said and put Carbunce in it. She zipped it a little bit so he wouldn't fall out.

"Ok,"Rain said putting the bag on her shoulders.

They boarded their hover boards.

"How far back is it?"Clyde asked.

"Fifty miles so we will probably be there in an hour or so,"Justin replied.

"Ok,"Clyde said. Clyde swerved over to Justin, so they could speak among themselves."So what exactly happened last night?"Clyde asked. Justin told him everything, except the part with him kissing Danielle.

"Ok now I'm now informed, so I happy now,"Clyde said.

"Only forty more minutes,"Justin said.

"Ummm..Rain so the dark lord is back?"Justin asked. Rain nodded.

"So after we go to Star Cannon we have to go back on our quest to find him,"Jake said."Right,"Rain said. They finally arrived. They put their hoverboards back in there capsules and headed to an info place.

"Ummm excuse me,"Clyde said to a person behind a counter.

"Yes?"the guy asked turning around. Clyde asked him if there was a transport to Star Cannon. The guy was explaining where they could find transport. Danielle wasn't listening and somebody came into the store. It was a guy that had black hair and was really tan, she couldn't see his eyes cause he had his head bent down. He looked up and he had dark brown eyes."Danielle!"he said. Danielle looked confused."Its me..Kolby,"he said.

"Oh my god,"Danielle said shocked."Oh my god."

"You ok? your starting to scare me,"he said.

"I'm fine but how did you?"Danielle said.

"I cast a spell awhile back and here I am,"he said.

"I haven't seen you in four years..well four years too me anyway,"Danielle said.

"Ya in reality a thousand and four years,"Kolby said.

"Well the thousand don't count,"Danielle said.

"True,"he said. Clyde was finally done talking with the one guy and the party was ready to go again.

"This a friend of yours?"Justin asked.

"Ya an old friend..he cast a spell and here he is,"Danielle said.

"Ya my names Kolby and you guys are?"Kolby asked. They all introduced themselves.

"So you're the chosen ones I've been hearing about?"Kolby asked.

"Ya,"they all said.

"Well we gotta get going,"Clyde said looking at the clock.

"Where you guys going?"Kolby asked.

"Star Cannon,"Danielle replied.

"Umm mind if I come along?"Kolby asked.

"Not at all,"they all said. Clyde lead them to a train that could go under water. They bought tickets and got on. They got a box and sat down.

"So how have you been Danielle?"Kolby asked.

"Fine..you?"Danielle replied.

"Not so bad,"he replied. Danielle nodded. Danielle now remembered she had his swords.

"Oh..want your swords back?"Danielle asked him.

"No I got new ones,"he replied.

"Ok,"Danielle said.

"Hmm you changed a lot Danielle,"he said.

"Ya,"Danielle said.

"Hey I remember you Clyde,"Kolby said.

"Ummm how?"Clyde asked.

"Remember at Toria,"Kolby said. Clyde leaned his head back thinking.

"You were thirteen and you were on a business trip with your dad..I'm surprised I recognized you,"Kolby said.

"Oh ya, you were the kid that showed me around,"Clyde said.

"Ya,"Kolby said.

"Well nice to see you again I guess,"Clyde said with a big grin. Danielle looked down. Clyde smiled at her."Umm so I wasn't your first friend?"Clyde said, with a smirk.

"Ya I kinda lied,"Danielle said, blushing.

"Its ok, when did you meet Kolby?"Clyde asked.

"When I was fourteen he was fifteen,"she replied.

"Yup,"Kolby said.

"When I met you..it was a month after Kolby left,"Danielle said. Danielle closed her eyes to signal that she didn't want to talk anymore.

"Ohhh I remember you now..I knew the name sounded familiar,"Rain said to Kolby,"You worked for my dad right when you were eighteen."

Kolby seemed shocked, cause he didn't speak for awhile."Oh Ya I did, you were that pretty girl that stopped by once in awhile to talk to your father,"he said. Danielle looked up at Justin he was half asleep. Danielle wondered why he was tired.

"How long were you dating Josh?"Jake suddenly asked Rain.

"Umm I don't know probably since I turned seventeen, so four months even though we were apart for a month,"Rain said. Jake nodded. Justin was now asleep cause he was mumbling(he mumbles in his sleep).Danielle pretty much forgot the kiss even though it was just last night, but when she thought of it she blushed. They finally arrived an hour later.

"Wow this things faster than that fairy we were on,"Jake said. Danielle shook Justin a little bit.

"Come on, Justin, wake up,"Danielle said. Everyone was already out of the box. She shook him a little more and he opened his eyes a little.

"Danielle,"he said dreamy like.

"Come on we're here,"Danielle said trying to pull him to his feet. He stood up finally, blinked a few times, then started walking. They got off. Justin was stumbling a little bit, so Danielle had to help him a little.

"God Justin, didn't you get any sleep last night?"Danielle asked. He shook his head."Why not?"Danielle asked him. He shrugged. Danielle shrugged too. He stopped stumbling, so Danielle let go of him. After awhile they arrived at Marla's house. Clyde knocked on the door. Marla opened the door and looked at them.

"Hey guys,"Marla said. She scanned all of them."Where's Elena?"she asked.

"Can we come in?"Clyde asked.

"Sure,"Marla said, nervously. She stepped aside to let them in. They all sat down and Marla shut the door. She sat down in a chair and crossed her legs.

"Ok really I want to know where Elena is,"Marla said. Clyde stood up and went over to Marla.

"I don't know how to break it to you, but Elena's,"Clyde gulped and grabbed her hand,"Dead."

"It can't be true,"Marla said putting her hands over her face."It can't be true."

"I'm sorry,"Clyde said, almost crying himself. He held her close.

"How did she?"Marla said in between a sob.

"She died in battle against a person called the merchant of death, but she defeated her,"Clyde said. Marla sobbed some more. Danielle couldn't take this she went outside and sat on the steps. Kolby apparently followed her.

"Elena, another friend of yours?"Kolby asked.

"Ya,"Danielle said.

"Was she one of the chosen to?"he asked.

"No,"she replied. Kolby nodded.

"Clyde..he was in love with her it broke him when she died, but now he's ok,"Danielle said. They sat in silence for a minute.

"I missed you,"he said slowly. Danielle looked at him.

"Apparently I missed you too,"Danielle said. He looked older, but he didn't look too different then he did before. Danielle felt a emotion that she did a thousand and four years ago(or four years to her). Kolby leaned towards her. She leaned toward him too and they shared kiss.


	27. New and Old friends part 2

They finally calmed Marla down."Please leave I need to be alone,"Marla said, another tear sliding down her face.

"Ok bye Marla be strong,"Clyde said, hugging her. The rest of the party said their goodbyes and opened the door to see Danielle and Kolby kissing. Justin felt his face getting hot.

"Danielle,"Rain said. Danielle pulled away from Kolby. They both blushed, but Danielle actually smiled at them.

"Umm so are we staying here for the night?"Justin asked.

"Nah lets keep going,"Danielle said standing up. Justin nodded and they left town on foot this time. Justin watched Kolby grab Danielle's hand. Justin had mixed feelings about this. He was happy for Danielle, but then he had to admit he was slightly jealous. Danielle seemed happy, so Justin was happy. Justin switched his eyes to Rain and Jake.'Wonder when they'll get together,'Justin thought to himself. Carbunce was asleep in Rain's bag. Justin smiled."So where now?"Justin asked. They all shrugged.

"Well I guess we will walk until eventually he shows up,"Justin said.

"Well if we get any leads to where he is we will go there,"Danielle said.

"But one problem, Danielle, he doesn't stay in one place,"Justin said.

"He does too!"Rain said, turning around. Justin looked at her."I stayed with him remember,"Rain said.

"Oh yeah...then lead us there,"Justin said.

"Well we'll have to ride the train back,"Rain said. They weren't to far from town, but they ran back and got on the train for free.

"Hey I can sleep again,"Justin said when they got into a box. He sat down and leaned his head against the wall.

"Well I'm not waking you up this time,"Danielle said, folding her arms as she sat down. Kolby sat down next to her. Justin couldn't sleep so he just looked at the ceiling of the box. Clyde poked Justin a few times.

"What?"Justin asked.

"Hi,"Clyde said.

"Hi,"he said. Justin started dosing off again and fell asleep.

"Wake up sleeping beauty,"Rain said. Justin opened his eyes but then closed them. Rain sat on him and started shaking him."WAKE UP!"she yelled at him.

"God Danielle you sound different,"Justin said.

"Danielle?"Rain asked. Justin eyes flew open and he blushed.

"Sorry Rain,"Justin said.

"Its alright,"Rain said with a smile. She got off of him and helped him up.

"Why are you so sleepy?"Rain asked as they walked out.

"Cause I was thinking all night,"Justin replied.

"About?"Rain asked.

"Danielle,"he replied.

"You like her a lot don't you?"Rain asked.

"Ya I guess so,"Justin said. Rain smiled.

"You like Jake don't you?"Justin asked.

"No, you know I like him as a friend nothing else,"Rain replied simply.

"Come on Rain you can tell me if you like him,"Justin said.

"I told you I don't like him as a boyfriend,"Rain said.

"Ok,"Justin said.

"Rain, if your leading us there shouldn't you be at the front?"Clyde asked.

"Oh yeah right,"Rain said and ran up ahead of them. She threw a capsule down and a hoverbourd appeared.

"What about Kolby Rain?"Jake asked.

"He can ride with Danielle if he wants to come,"Rain said. They all got on there hoverbourds and sped off. They arrived there a few hours later. They put away there hoverbourds.

"Ok should we eat first?"Clyde asked.

"Ok but we got to hide real quick,"Rain said. They ate sandwiches even Carbunce had one.

"Ok Kolby I want you to stay with Carbunce,"Rain said.

"Why?"Kolby asked.

"I don't want him or you getting hurt,"Rain replied. Kolby nodded and went over to Danielle.

"Good luck,"he said, kissing her cheek. Rain walked over to him and handed him Carbunce.

"Here's a capsule with some food for you and Carbunce,"Rain said handing him a capsule.

"Ok,"Kolby said.

"Stay hidden,"Rain said and started walking away. They arrived at the door. Rain put her hand on the hand identification thing.

"Welcome back miss Rain,"the machine said and then the door opened. They got there weapons out and went in. They entered the great hall. And there he sat. He laughed.

"Welcome back,"he said, smiling evilly. They got into battle positions.

"Hmmm...well your welcome,"he said, standing up. Rain turned her sword back into a staff and started spinning it around. She summoned Shiva the ice goddess. Shiva used Diamond dust. He just smiled and broke the ice around him. He used firaga on Shiva.

"Use Blizzaga on yourself,"Rain said to her. She did so.

"Interesting,"he said and casted double on himself. He used firaga twice on Shiva. Shiva knelt down. Rain dismissed her and turned her staff back into a sword. Jake came up behind him. He hit him with his sword.

"Owww,"he said sacaticly and used poison on Jake. Rain hurried over and hit him with her sword a few times.

"You've become stronger,"he said, smiling.

"I know,"Rain said and stabbed him in the stomach. Danielle ran over to Jake and gave him a antidote for poison. Justin started shooting at him making sure he didn't hit Rain.

"Fools,"he said and made them all fly backwards. He used ultima. Rain watched everyone pass out. She fell over sideways. All she remembered was seeing a bright red light.

Jake woke up and shook his head."What happened?"he asked. Rain crawled over to him.

"Carbunce saved us,"she said weakly.

"How?"he asked.

"That red light was his ruby glowing..he transported us back out here and...,"Rain said and started falling over. Jake caught her. Carbunce came by them and touched Rain's stomach and head with its paws. Rain's eyes opened and she sat up. She petted Carbunce."Thanks,"Rain said. Carbunce nodded and went over to somebody else.

"You ok now?"Jake asked. Rain nodded. Jake looked to his right and saw Danielle in Kolby's arms. He smiled then looked back at Rain. But she wasn't there she was over by Clyde and Justin. Jake stood up shakily and walked over there.

"Oh Jake,"Rain said when he fell down. He started getting dizzy.

"You ok?"Rain said.

"Uhhh,"that's all he could make out. He passed out a few minutes after that. When he awoke his head was in Rain's lap.

"Hey you ok now?"Rain asked.

"Mmm ya,"Jake said sitting up.

"Hey hey! I don't think you should be up yet,"she said. He leaned against her shoulder.

"That better?"Jake asked.

"Mmm yeah,"Rain said turning her head away from Jake. He smiled. Rain leaned her head on top of his.

"Rain..,"he whispered.

"Yeah?"she whispered back.

"Never mind,"he said.

"What?" Rain said.

"Nothing,"Jake said.

"Seriously what?"Rain said getting annoyed. He grabbed her hand and held it for a minute then let go. He sighed.

"Jake, what's up?" Rain said.

"Rain, there's so many things going on and I donno what's going on with me, I'm so confused,"Jake said.

"I'm lost as well, your not telling me how your feeling you could at least try to explain it. I'm gonna go check on the others,"she said, leaving a lost and confused Jake.

"Your not telling me what your feeling either,"Jake said.

Clyde told the party he was going for a walk. Clyde was trying to figure out what was up with Rain and Jake. They seemed distant from each other. Clyde sighed and figured it wasn't his problem anyway, so he doesn't need to figure it out Rain and Jake do. He appeared in the white place. He sighed he wondered who was going to talk to him. It was Jake's friend Jessie. "I know I only knew you for a little bit, but I liked you I thought you should know that," she said.

"I liked you too, but a lot of things have happened so I don't feel like I did before,"Clyde replied. But Jessie had cupped Clyde's face and kissed him. "Jess...don't,"he said when she kissed his neck.

"Hmm?" Jessie replied.

"Seriously I was in love and now she's gone and ya I can't do this," Clyde said.

"Don't you wanna feel happy again don't you..,"Jessie said, but Clyde put a finger to her lips.

"I'll give love a chance again when I'm ready, but Jessie we're not from the same time anymore we couldn't be together,"Clyde said.

"Isn't there a way we could,"Jessie started again. Clyde shook his head.

"I'm sorry,"Clyde said and chanted the words to leave. He was back in the real world and started heading back to where the others were. On his way Elena appeared.

"I couldn't stay away and last time was bittersweet, I wanna make this time better,"Elena said. Clyde smiled. Elena touched his face.

"Elena, I know you want this time to be better, but I miss you so much I need to...,"Clyde started. Elena just wrapped her arms around him.

"I miss you too Clyde,"she said and kissed him,"I love you."

"I love you...so much I can't stand it,"Clyde said then he kissed her deeply. Clyde felt something wet on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see tears pouring down Elena's face. He pulled away slowly. He held her closer. "Elena," Clyde said.

"I'm sorry..,"Elena said.

"Shhh,"Clyde whispered to her.

"I wanna go see the others I miss them too," Elena said.

"Ok,"Clyde said softly. He held her hand while walking back. Everyone was amazed when they saw her except Kolby.

"Elena," Rain said, getting all teary eyed. They all hugged her. Danielle started breaking down, when she hugged Elena.

"Why'd you have to leave? why'd you have too die? why did you leave Clyde he needs you?" Danielle asked in between sobs.

The next day they all got ready to leave, they didn't want to face him again for awhile. "Next time we face him we will be ready,"Jake said.

"You don't know that..he might pop up when we're not ready,"Justin said.

"True,"Jake said, with a sigh. Kobly was listening too there conversation, but then decided not too he wasn't really apart of the team anyways. He felt Danielle hand in his.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi,"he said kissing her forehead. She smiled.

"Are we gonna ride are hoverbourds?"Danielle asked. "No what's the point..we don't really have a destination," Justin said.

"Ok,"Danielle said and turned back to Kolby and whispered,"He seems a little grumpy."

"Like you always are,"Kolby said teasingly.

"Well that's part of who I am, but its not like Justin he's not usually grumpy,"Danielle said.

"Well I'd say he's a little jealous,"Kolby said.

"Jealous? Why?"Danielle asked. Kolby sighed.

"You see I can tell he kinda likes you Danielle..well actually a lot so ya,"Kolby said. Danielle blushed slightly.

"Who cares,"Danielle said. Kolby just smiled and they walked on. Later on that day they decided too stop and make camp. Kobly decided to go on a walk Danielle wanted to come with him, but he told her to stay there. He walked for awhile then all a sudden he stopped when he felt dizzy. He sat down holding his head. Then memories started going though his head his true memories. "I was..I was created I'm a clone,"Kobly said.

'Only half a clone,'a voice said in his head.

Danielle was getting frustrated. "Why hasn't he come back already?"Danielle asked.

"Do you think he's hurt?"Rain asked.

"I don't know...ooo I better go look for him,"Danielle said and was about to start walking off. "I'm back,"Kobly said.

"Good," Danielle said. He looked down at his feet."What's wrong?"Danielle asked him. Kobly sighed.

"We need too talk,"Kobly said.

"Ok,"Danielle said and they walked off somewhere. They got a little away from camp then he started talking.

"You see I'm only half the man you know,"he said.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked.

"I'm breaking up with you I don't wanna end up hurting you worse then this,"he said. Danielle was almost in tears when he said that.

"What do you mean worse then this!"Danielle said, tears falling freely now.

"I don't wanna hurt you or your friends there's darkness in my heart and there's no way of getting it out its already consuming it if I stayed I'd end up killing you or one of your friends you don't want that either do I,"Kobly said, tears falling down his face now. Danielle just nodded and she hung her head, making her hair fall over her face like a Vail. Kobly made her look at him then he kissed her goodbye and started walking off. She watched him walk away. She slid too the ground crying. It was night fall when somebody came for her.

"Danielle?"it was Justin's voice.

"He..he left..left me confused and,"she said and started crying more. She stood up and looked at Justin.

"He broke your heart,"Justin said, embracing her. She nodded against his chest. She got control of herself again and looked up at Justin.

"I never thought I'd be saying this but...,"Justin said.

"But?"She asked.

"I love you ,Danielle, I didn't realize it until he came,"Justin said.

'He loves me,'Danielle thought. Without realizing it, she leaned up and kissed him.


	28. Stuck together

They arrived at this old looking house and Clyde wanted to go into it cause it looked abandoned. Clyde opened it and no one was there. "Told ya it was abandoned,"he said with a smile. They all walked in. "Hey look handcuffs,"he said holding them up. Clyde put one of the cuffs on him then grabbed Danielle and put the other cuff on her.

"HEY!"she yelled at him.

"What it'll come off,"Clyde said.

"You better have the key,"Danielle said.

"Umm uh,"Clyde said. He looked up at Danielle and smiled his sweetest smile.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A KEY!"she said, getting angry.

"Well there has to be one around here some where,"Clyde said.

"Better be,"Danielle said. They looked all over the house even checked twice and didn't find anything. "I'm gonna kill you!"Danielle said. Danielle went to punch him, but missed.

"Hey we got swords we can just cut apart and find a needle later to unhook you guys,"Jake said.

"Good idea,"Clyde said.

"I'll try,"Rain said, and toke out her sword. Clyde and Danielle moved away from each other. Rain hit the chain with her sword. It didn't work. Then Jake tried same results.

"What's up with this chain!"Danielle asked hitting it with her sword.

"Well guess we'll have to find something to get it off you,"Rain said.

"Ok,"they all said. Clyde started walking before Danielle was ready and she fell over.

"Opps,"he said helping her up.

"Wouldn't it have been better if I got stuck with you?"Justin asked Danielle.

"I don't know,"she said, shrugging. Justin laughed.

"Did I miss something?"Clyde asked. Justin and Danielle shrugged. They left the house.

"So how far is the next town?"Danielle asked.

"Well I'm afraid its about fifty miles to the next town,"Jake said. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"Danielle yelled.

It been a few days later and Danielle was already annoyed by being by Clyde all the time. "And so then blah blah blah blah,"he was talkin but Danielle wasn't listening. She wanted to be with Justin alone kinda she didn't know why but she did. "Why do you keep staring at Justin?"Clyde asked.

"I'm not staring or looking,"Danielle said.

"Did something happen between you two?"Clyde asked. She glared at him and didn't say anything. Clyde started laughing.

"What?"Danielle yelled.

"Something did happen between you two,"Clyde said. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys jabbering about?"Justin asked looking at them.

"Nothing but did something happen between you two cause your both acting kinda weird?"Clyde asked. Danielle shook her head.

"Maybe,"Justin said, winking. Danielle's mouth dropped. Clyde smiled at Danielle.

"Shut up,"she said, when Clyde opened his mouth. Danielle felt an arm around her.

"Why hide our relationship?"Justin whispered in her ear. Danielle blushed.

"That kiss didn't mean any thing,"Danielle whispered back.

"Ya it did you don't kiss somebody for no reason especially not you,"Justin whispered.

"Ok you got me,"she said and kissed him. Clyde was kinda jerked when she leaned up and kissed Justin.

"What the!"Clyde partially yelled. Justin pulled away from Danielle and Danielle looked back at Clyde. "Sheesh I'm only right here,"Clyde ranted. Danielle gave him an evil look. "Yikes,"Clyde said. Danielle laughed.

"Hey what happened?" Rain's oh so familiar voice said.

"Danielle and Justin hooked up,"Clyde said.

"Wow,"Rain said. She didn't make a big deal about it like Danielle thought she would.

"Ummm are you really Rain?"Danielle asked.

"Ya why?"Rain replied.

"Cause your not making a big deal out of it,"Danielle said.

"Oh well why would I?"Rain asked.

"Cause thats the kind of person you are,"Danielle replied. Rain rolled her eyes.

"Whatever,"Rain said. Jake came zooming past them.

"Eh?"Clyde said.

"Oh god I just remembered he had an energy drink!"Rain yelled."COME BACK HERE!"

Rain started chasing after him.

later that day...

"Danielle, you can't go snuggling up to Justin when your hooked to me,"Clyde said holding up his hand showing the chain.

"Ok fine by me,"Danielle said. Justin leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I can't snuggle up to her,"Justin said. Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Aren't they cute?"Rain asked.

"Ya sure,"Jake said.

"I thought you were mad at me for awhile,"Jake said after awhile.

"I kinda was cause you wouldn't tell me anything,"Rain said.

"Sorry I'll tell you when I'm ready,"Jake said, pulling her close. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but he just hugged her nothing more.

"Sounds reasonable,"Rain said. He looked into her eyes. He could tell that she was a little pink even in the dim light of the fire.

"Well off to bed I go!"Justin said and kissed Danielle goodnight.

"Might as well go to sleep too,"Rain said pulling away from Jake.

"Ya,"Jake said and they headed off to the tent. Jake laid down, but he couldn't fall asleep. He just watch Rain drift off into a deep sleep. 'Wish I was strong enough to tell her everything,'Jake thought and soon fell asleep.

"We're gonna be there soon!"Clyde said.

"We still have three more miles," Justin said.

"It'll be fast since we're riding our hover boards now,"Clyde said, cheerfully.

"Ya but I had to ride with you,"Danielle said. After awhile they finally arrived into town and found sumthin to get out of the handcuffs.

"YAY WE'RE FREE!"Danielle and Clyde said hugging each other. Then they realized what they were doing and pulled away from each other.

"NOW WE CAN MAKE OUT!"Justin said. Danielle raised her eyebrow.

"Umm ewww,"Danielle said. They all laughed and went to some hotel to get cleaned up and everything.


	29. Elena's Final goodbye and The Final batt

Clyde had turned on the tv in the hotel and was watching the news. "This is horrible horrible the city of dreams Asmes has been destroyed there were very few survivors,"The lady reporter said the background of the city in ruin behind her. "What?"Clyde said spitting out the water he had in his mouth.

Danielle came in and asked,"What's going on?" He pointed at the tv and Danielle saw a town destroyed. "No...,"Danielle said.

"It was where Elena lived!"Clyde said hitting the table with his fist.

"So its not like she is going back there,"Danielle said, crossing her arms. Clyde looked up at Danielle with tears in his eyes.

"That's part of Elena that's where we first started falling in love,"Clyde said.

"Don't be such a baby,"Danielle said. Danielle turned to the tv.

"It was the work of him as we all know it..Yes him the dark lord who else who'd I be talkin about,"the lady said.

"Jesus, Danielle, made Clyde all sad again,"Rain said coming into the room. Danielle shrugged. Rain put an arm around Clyde.

"I'm ok,"Clyde said.

"Ok,"Rain said. "In other news there was a murder in Star Cannon of this young lady named Marla Jinx,"the reporter said as a picture of Marla came up.

"NOOO!"Clyde said.

"Oh my god,"Rain and Danielle said both holding Clyde now. Jake and Justin came in and seen Marla on the screen.

"MARLA!"Jake and Justin shouted. They all huddled together and cried.

"Should we go there?"Clyde said.

"No it would be to much we have to avenge her we gotta go fight the dark lord!"Danielle said.

"Opps wrong person it was actually this lady Marla Hill,"the reporter said posting a picture of a woman with green eyes and blue black hair.

"Jesus lady!"Jake said, turning off the tv.

"Whew,"Clyde said.

"Well night guys,"Rain said.

"Hey can I sleep with you Danielle,"Justin asked. Danielle blushed. "Not that kinda sleep like sleep sleep,"Justin said.

"Oh right I wasn't thinkin about anything else,"Danielle said, turning really red now.

"Well can I?"Justin asked.

"Ya sure,"Danielle said. Rain, Danielle, and Justin left the room to the other room. Jake started laughing.

"What?"Clyde said.

"Danielle was having naughty thoughts,"Jake said. Clyde sat there for a second then started laughing.

Justin looked down at Danielle. She was curled up against him, his arm around her. He stroked her hair. She mumbled something then opened her eyes. She yawned then looked up at Justin. Her eyes widened and she gave him a weird look, but then she just closed her eyes again. "Come on its time to get up any way,"Justin whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes again then giving him an evil look. He smiled. She rolled over, turning away from him. He smirked and pushed her off the bed. Danielle sat up.

"Jerk,"she muttered. Justin crawled across the bed and looked down at her.

"What ya doing down there?"Justin asked. Danielle smiled sweetly. She grabbed Justin and pulled him to the floor. Justin laid on the floor surprised. Danielle was sitting on him with a smirk on her face. Justin shut his eyes ready to be beaten or something. He felt Danielle's lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her. They were too lost in their smooch to hear Rain giggling. They heard footsteps. Danielle pulled away from him. She shrugged and got off of Justin. She helped him up and they went in the other room.

"Hey guys!"Clyde greeted he wasn't in his pajama's anymore as well as everybody else.

"Mourin,"Justin said. Justin looks at the clock and its noon. "Well then good afternoon,"Justin says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sheesh you guys sleep long,"Rain said. Justin and Danielle chuckled.

"Well now we can go get lunch hurry up and get dressed we'll wait for you guys in the lobby,"Jake said. They left. Danielle went in the other room to change. Justin put on dark Levi pants and he wore a black shirt. Danielle knocked on the door and came in. Danielle eyes widened.

"First time I seen you were black,"Danielle said.

She was wearing black pants (as usual) and a red halter top.

"You look nice,"Justin said.

"Thanks well lets go,"Danielle said grabbing his hand and leading him out. They met up with the other party members, sat down, and ordered.

"Whoa,"they all said when they saw Justin.

"What?"Justin asked.

"First time we seen you were black,"Rain said.

"Oh,"Justin said. They didn't say a word to each other the rest of the time. They finished eating and now were on their way back to the room.

"So when are we going to attack him again and how are we gonna do it?"Clyde asked.

"Can this wait until we get up to the room?"Justin asked.

"Ya ok,"Clyde said. They returned to their rooms and sat down.

"Do you think we should go training first?"Rain said.

"Hmm maybe we should travel around for a little bit then after we feel confident we'll go after him how's that?"Danielle suggested.

"Brilliant,"Justin said.

"Ok I guess we can do that,"Jake said.'even though I feel confident right now,'he thought.

"Ok starting tomorrow we'll start traveling, since we booked these rooms for two days,"Danielle said.

"Ok,"they all said.

"Well Danielle want to come to the Spa with me?"Rain said.

"Sure catch you guys later,"Danielle said. The two girls left.

"So what do you guys wanna do?"Justin asked Clyde and Jake.

"I don't care,"Jake said.

"Well I guess we can just chat for awhile until we think up something,"Clyde said.

"Ok, so Justin were you jealous when Kolby was around?"Jake asked.

"Ya ,but then that made me realize how much I care for her,"Justin said.

"So who were you guys attracted to when we first met?"Clyde asked.

"I was interested in Danielle..even though I kept on messing around with Rain,"Jake said.

"I would have never have guessed..what about you Justin?"Clyde said.

"Well even though I was still kinda with Dianna I was attracted to Rain..because of her spunk, her cute attitude, and everything about her,"Justin said.

"Well I was attracted to both of them..until I found out how much Danielle changed then I liked Rain more. Then came Elena, beautiful shy, yet a little spunk and attitude mixed together,"Clyde said.

"She didn't seem shy to me,"Justin said.

"Well its just how she asked me questions and how she shyly placed her eyes on me,"Clyde said.

_My last night here for you Same old songs, just once more My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no I kind of liked it your way How you shyly placed your eyes on me. Oh, did you ever know? That I had mine on you. Darling, so there you are With that look on your face As if you're never hurt. As if you're never down. Shall I be the one for you. Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer _

The tv was still on with a someone singing. "This songs old,"Clyde said, smiling.

"Ya,"Jake said.

"New singer, not as good as the original singer,"Justin said. They stayed silent for the rest of the song.

_Shall I be the one for you, Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer. So let me come to you, Close as I wanted to be Close enough for me. To feel your heart beating fast, And stay there as I whisper How I loved your peaceful eyes on me did you ever know That I had mine on you. Darling, so share with me Your love if you have enough Your tears if you're holding back. Or pain if that's what it is..How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice, Just reach me out then You will know that you're not dreaming..Darling, so there you are With that look on your face As if you're never hurt As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you. Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer._

"Hmmm...hmm..hmm,"a person was humming behind Clyde. Clyde jumped as the crowd on the tv clapped. He turned around to see Elena.

"Elena!"Clyde said falling off the bed.

"Sorry did I interrupt something,"Elena said.

"No..no no, you just scared me,"Clyde said, standing up. She giggled. This time she was wearing a long white dress and she had wings. "Cute wings,"Clyde said.

"Thanks,"she said and she sighed.

"What's the matter?"Justin asked.

"I get to be here for a week,"she said, as her wings disappeared. Then her white dress started fading and she was wearing what she died in.

"That's great!"Clyde said.

"No..its not,"Elena said.

"What do you mean?"Clyde asked taking her hands in his. The glow around her faded before she answered.

"This is my last time I can be here a weeks not enough I rather see you a million times for just a little bit then this final week,"Elena said. Clyde looked at her.

"Well I'll make it your best week ever,"Clyde said. She looked like she was about to cry. "Don't cry,"Clyde said sitting on the bed with her. "Well you still have capsules with your clothes in them right?"Clyde asked.

"Yes,"she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Then get changed I'm taking you out,"Clyde said, smiling. He lead her to the girls room. Clyde just changed his shirt and now he wore a light blue button down shirt with his Levi pants."Should I change my pants?"Clyde asked.

"No just change your shirt,"Justin said. Clyde put on a dark blue short sleeved shirt. "Better?"he asked.

"Ya,"they said. Elena came a few minutes later wearing a white shirt that said 'Angel baby' and light colored jeans. She smiled.

"Nice,"Clyde said.

"Well you two have fun,"Justin said. They just smiled and walked out.

"Hmm it would make Elena so happy if he asked her to marry him,"Jake said.

"Ya I think he might do just that,"Justin said.

"How do you know?"Jake asked.

"I saw him look at the box with the ring in it,"Justin said.

"He's not gonna ask her tonight is he?"Jake asked.

"Course not he didn't take the ring with him,"Justin said.

"Your observant,"Jake said.

"I know,"Justin said.

Danielle and Rain got done with the spa now they were heading back to the room.

"That felt good,"Danielle said. Rain just smiled. On their way they saw Clyde and Elena. Elena didn't have that glow that usually is around her.

"Hey guys!"Rain said, waving to Clyde and Elena. They stopped.

"Hey ladies,"Clyde said, his arm was linked with Elena's.

"What ya guys up to?"Rain asked.

"We're actually on a date..hope you don't mind, Danielle, but I booked us for a few more days,"Clyde said. Danielle sighed.

"Ok whatever,"Danielle said.

"This is my last week with you guys then I'll just have to stay in heaven, missing you all,"Elena said.

"Don't be so down in the dumps, Elena, please,"Clyde said.

"Ok I'll try,"Elena said.

"Don't try do,"Clyde said.

"Well we'll be going now see ya later,"Rain said. Danielle and Rain walked back up to their room.

"Yay your back!"Justin said, jumping up. Danielle raised her eyebrow. Jake didn't say a word, just laid there. Rain smirked and jumped on top of Jake.

"Hey you didn't greet us,"Rain said.

"Soooo,"Jake said.

"So that is so rude,"Rain said.

"Why do I have to greet you again I already did this mourning?"Jake asked. Rain sighed.

"You got a point,"she said and got off of him.

"Well Clyde went out with Elena soooo you wanna go somewhere with me?"Justin asked Danielle.

"Sure whatever,"Danielle said.

"HEY!"Rain said.

"What?"Danielle asked.

"What am I supposed to do while you guys are gone?"Rain asked.

"Hang out with Jake I guess,"Danielle said.

"Later,"Justin said.

'Sometimes I think they leave me with him on purpose,"Rain thought then she turned back to Jake. "So what do you want to do?"Rain said. Jake shrugged.

"Well your no help,"Rain said, folding her arms.

"I know,"he said, sitting up. Rain sighed and sat on the edge of Clyde's bed. Jake looked at her for a minute then said,"Lets go to that club I saw when we first came to this town." "Ok!"Rain said, excitedly. Jake put on his shoes and they headed out. They headed inside. They didn't have to pay or nothing just headed right in. A really cool beat started playing and Rain couldn't help but start dancing. A guy with short messy styled hair came over and asked if he could join her.

"Sure,"she said and kept on dancing around. He had hazel eyes and he was rather cute. "So what are you doing around a town like this?"he asked.

"Well we needed somewhere to crash for awhile and here I am,"Rain said.

"_We_?"he asked.

"My friends and I,"Rain said.

"Oh ok, by the way my names Tyler,"he said.

"I'm Rain,"she said.

"Sounds like one of the girls name that are known as the chosen,"he said.

"Oh cause I am one of the chosen...don't tell any reporters we're here, kay,"Rain said.

"Oh I knew I recognize you, and I won't tell any reporters you're here,"he said. Rain looked around for a second and saw Jake with a girl with platinum blonde hair. Rain looked back at Tyler. "Getting tired?"he asked.

"Course not I could dance all night,"Rain said.

"Me too,"Tyler said. The awesome beat stopped.

"I'm gonna go get a drink,"Rain said, walking off. Rain went to the shack where drinks were being served.

"What can I get you?"a guys voice said.

"Oh I would like a strawberry smoothie,"Rain said, looking up.

"Ok,"he said, winking. Rain sat down on one of the stools by the shack. Rain couldn't help, but look at the guys butt. 'Cute butt,'Rain thought. He turned back to Rain and gave her her smoothie.

"Here you go and you better have not been checking out my ass,"he said. Rain blushed. He laughed. "Well I guess I can just sit here and talk to you since there's nobody else here,"he said. He had black hair and brown eyes. Rain could stare into them for hours.

"So you here alone?"he asked.

"Well I came in here with one of my friends, but now he's with some girl,"Rain said.

"Oh,"he said.

"Jin huh?"Rain asked.

"Ya that's my name,"Jin said.

"Cute,"she said. He smiled, he had a cute smile.

"What's your name?"he asked.

"Rain,"she said.

"Pretty,"he said. He leaned against the counter.

"Your friend is it a guy or a girl?"he asked.

"Guy,"she replied.

"Do you like him?"he asked.

"Yes and no,"Rain said. He understood what she meant.

"So your single?"he asked.

"Mmmhmm,"she said.

"I done with my shift in an hour wanna hang out then,"he said.

"Yes!"Rain said,"I mean sure."

"Ok come by here in an hour,"he said, leaning across the table then kissing her cheek.

"See you then,"Rain said dreamy like. She finished her smoothie and went to see what Jake was doing.

"Hey,"she said, coming up behind him. He was still talkin to the same girl.

"Oh hey Rain,"he said.

"Whose this?"the girl said. She had green eyes.

"I'm Rain one of his friends and you are?"Rain asked.

"Carmen,"she said.

"Nice, umm Jake when are you planning on leaving?"Rain asked.

"I was gonna leave in a hour or so,"he said.

"Well I might be gone in an hour I got a date,"she said.

"Ok then I'll see you back in the hotel,"he said.

"I'm not leaving now I want to hang out with you for an hour,"Rain said.

"Rain, I have a date just like you do so later,"Jake said.

"Ok whatever,"Rain said walking off. She went in the bathroom. 'Why's he being such a jerk!'she thought, angerly . She got her hands full of water then splashed it on her face. 'there I'm cooled off now,'she thought. She dried her face, then went back out and started dancing again.

"Hey,"said a familiar voice.

"Jin?"she said turning around. It wasn't Jin it was Tyler. "Oh its just you,"she said.

"Whose Jin?"he asked.

"My date,"she said.

"Oh then why were you dancing with me?"he asked.

"Cause I didn't have a date then and I was just dancing with you cause you asked me. Well I got to go,"she said, walking away. She arrived by the shack and waited for Jin's shift to be over.

meanwhile...

"Do you think you were being a little harsh with her?"Carmen asked.

"No did I sound rude?"he asked.

"Just a little,"she said.

"Should I go and apologize?"he asked.

"Ya that would be wise,"Carmen said.

"Ok I'll be back,"Jake said.

"Ok,"Carmen said. He walked over to the shack. Rain saw him then, turned away from him. "Rain, I'm sorry,"he said. She didn't reply.

"Seriously, Rain, I'm really really sorry,"he said. She turned back to him.

"You should be!"she said.

"I am, I was being rude I'm really sorry,"he said. She sighed.

"I can't stay mad at you,"she said, jumping off her stool and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Friends still?"he asked after they parted, holding out a hand too her.

"No,"she said.

"No?"he asked.

"Best friends,"she said, then shaking his hand.

"Ok best friends then,"he said.

"Better get back to your date she looks lonely,"she said.

"Ok,"he said. He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he kissed her cheek.

"Bye,"she said after he walked off.

"How'd it go?"Carmen asked.

"She forgave me,"he said.

"Good, but what was with you kissing her cheek?"she asked.

"Friendly peck I guess...I wasn't sure what I was thinking when I did that,"he said.

"You like her..,"Carmen said.

"Ya I do but not like you think,"he said.

"Ok,"she said. Then they hung out for the rest of the night.

Justin was pulling a giggling Danielle behind him. "Where are we going?"she asked, still giggling.

"Secret,"he said. She continued giggling. "And would you quite down its really late we don't wanna wake people,"Justin said.

"Oh ok,"Danielle said. She stopped giggling and was now walking beside Justin. He pulled her into where the pool was it was pretty dark. The pool lights were on so it was kinda light. Danielle giggled for a minute.

"What's up with you, you never giggle this much?"Justin asked.

"I'm just happy that's all,"Danielle said taking off her shoes and her socks. She rolled up her pants and waded her feet in the water. Justin waded his feet in the water for a minute. Danielle started taking off her shirt. Justin's eyes widened. Danielle giggled again then stood up and toke off her pants. She kicked them to the side then slowly lowered herself into the water. "Are you coming or do I have to drag you in here?"she said.

"Ya I'm coming and no you don't have to drag me,"he said, taking off his shirt now. Danielle floated on her back. She heard him get in a minute later. She got back to her feet and looked at him. He smiled and swam towards her. He leaned towards her. She closed her eyes expecting him to kiss her, but instead she felt water.

"Oh why you!"Danielle said and splashed him back.

"Shh,"he said.

"You started it,"she said, smirking. He grinned and pulled her closer to him.

"Danielle, do you like me like I like you?"he asked her.

"I donno cause I care for you, I wouldn't wanna lose you, you're the best thing that's happened to me, and I don't know how to explain my other emotions butterflies in my stomach,"Danielle said.

"Ok that's about the same thing I feel for you,"he said, laughing . His hands hesitantly secured her waist. His head lowered and he captured her lips with his. Her arms locked around his neck. Her eyes closed. He held her securely against him. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her out of the pool. He pulled away first when he knew he reached the steps to get out of the pool. She smiled at him then leaned against his chest so he could get out without any problems. "Ok I'm gonna put you down now,"he said. He didn't wanna stop, she knew. She unwrapped her legs from his waist now her feet touched the floor. Her arms were still around his neck, she leaned up one last time and kissed him. He smiled after they pulled away from each other. She looked into his eyes for a long time and they kissed again.

"Ok we better go,"Justin said softly.

"Ya,"she said. She released him, dried off then got dressed. "Ready?"she asked, after putting on her shoes.

"Ya,"he said. They snuck out and worked their way back to the room. Danielle slipped the keycard in the slot and opened the door. They were surprised to find everyone still up.

"Hey where were you two?"Clyde asked.

"Just taking a dip in the pool,"Justin said.

"Ok,"Clyde said.

"Hey I didn't know you guys got together,"Elena said. Justin smirked and pulled Danielle closer to him.

"Oh no you don't,"Danielle said trying to get away from him. Justin laughed he had a good grip on her. She finally gave up and just stood there.

"So did you guys have fun?"Justin asked. Clyde nodded and Elena nodded slowly.

"Ya I had a great time with Carmen,"Jake said.

"Carmen?"they all asked except for Rain.

"Girl I met at the club,"Jake said.

"And I met the cutest guy his names Jin,"Rain said, looking up dreamy like.

"So your saying you guys didn't hang out at all?"Danielle asked.

"Yep,"Jake said. Danielle shook her head, but then shrugged.

"Why?"Jake asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No reason,"Danielle said.

"Ok whatever,"Jake said. Danielle laid down on her bed.

"I'm tired night,"Danielle said.

"Ya we better go to sleep to night,"Clyde said, walking into the other room. Elena followed him. Jake stretched and said.

"Me too night ladies, night Justin,"Jake said. Danielle jumped up to get changed.

"Umm I'll go in the bathroom you two can get dressed out here,"Justin said and headed to the bathroom. Danielle changed into her silky black pajama's that had skulls on them. Rain was already in her night shirt and was sleeping. 'she falls asleep fast,'Danielle thought. "Can I come out?"Justin asked.

"Ya,"Danielle said laying down. Justin came out and laid down.

"Night Elle,"Justin said, closing his eyes.

"Don't call me that,"Danielle said. He smiled.

"Ok night Dan,"he said.

"Don't call me that either,"she said.

"What can I call you then?"he asked.

"Danielle,"she replied.

"But that's no fun,"Justin said.

"Soooo,"Danielle said.

"Night Danielle,"Justin said.

"Night,"she said and closed her eyes.

_a/n sorry but this has to be to be two parts also cause fanfiction won't let me put it all of it R&R PLLZZZ_


	30. Part 2 of the above chap

The next day he told Elena to hang out with the girls today and meet him for dinner a fancy dinner. "Are you gonna pop the question tonight?"Justin asked. They were in a shop that had tuxes.

"Yep that's why I'm getting a suit,"he said.

"How bout you just were something nice that you already have and your probably just gonna were this tux once,"Jake said.

"Your right lets go,"Clyde said and they left.

"Wonder what the girls are doing,"Justin said.

"Who knows,"Clyde said.

"Oh god I forgot I'm supposed to go meet up with Carmen later guys!"Jake said and sped off on his hoverbourd.

"I'm surprised..how long do you think Jake and Carmen are gonna last?"Clyde asked.

"I don't know...but I always thought he was gonna hook up with Rain,"Justin said.

"Ya me too,"Clyde said.

"Ok back to the hotel its 5:00 only an hour until your date,"Justin said, getting on his hoverbourd. Clyde got on his hoverbourd and they zoomed back to the hotel. Once they got to the room Clyde started looking though his capsules. Clyde picked up black dress pants and a blue button down shirt. "Hmm,"Clyde said and put them on. He looked in the mirror he wanted to look good for Elena. "Ok how's this?"Clyde asked.

"Looks good,"Justin said, looking at Clyde for a second then looking back up at the tv.

"Well I got thirty minutes,"Clyde said and sat down and watched tv for awhile. It was 5:55 pm when he left to go meet Elena in the lounge. She was in a light blue dress.

"You look nice,"he said, offering her his arm.

"Your not so bad either,"she said, grabbing his arm.

"Well shall we?"he said.

"We shall,"she said, giggling. They went to the fancy restraunt and got there reserved seats. She sat down and he pushed her in then sat down. A screen that looked like a computer screen popped up. They clicked on the things that they wanted and the screens went down. There was candles that were lit on the table.

"This place is beautiful,"Elena said.

"Just like you,"he said.

"Your sweet,"she said. He smiled and touched her hand. Glasses of water popped up. Clyde was kinda shocked by this and Elena giggled. They ate and left. She leaned against his shoulder as they were walking. He stopped walkin and held her tight then looked into her eyes. "Elena,"he said, then starting getting the ring from his pocket.

"Yes?"she said.

"Elena...will you marry me?"Clyde said, holding up the ring. Elena eyes sparkled then she nodded.

"Yes, I will,"Elena said.

"You will?"Clyde said.

"Yes, Clyde, I will marry you,"Elena said. He smiled and slipped the ring on her ring finger. She looked at it and hugged him tight.

"I love you Clyde!"Elena said.

"I love you more,"he said.

"Whatever,"she said then kissed him deeply. They walked back to the hotel after awhile.

"Did you guys have fun?"the others asked when they came though the door. They were all in the same room watching tv.

"Ya definitely,"Elena said, smiling.

"That's good..I'm glad that your happy again Elena,"Rain said, Carbunce was on her lap purring.

"Why are you so cheerful?"Justin asked casually. Clyde and Elena smiled at each other then looked back at the others.

"We're getting married!"they said.

"Wow, That's great!"Rain exclaimed. "When's the wedding!" "Ummm how bout Thursday?"Clyde asked.

"But that means we only have one and a half day to set up,"Jake said.

"Ok then Friday if that's ok with you Elena,"Clyde said.

"Yes its ok,"Elena said.

"Ok then we have two and a half days,"Justin said.

"Well lets start getting stuff early in the morning..we don't have a half a day cause none of the shops we need to go to are open at this time of night,"Elena said.

"True early in the morning it is I'm going to bed now then,"Jake said and headed to the other room.

They luckily got everything done by Friday. They got some Elena's family and friends to come. Rain, Danielle, and Marla were standing on the right side of altar and the guys were on the other side. They had the church booked and one of the family members was the priest. Danielle grinned at Clyde. He smiled and looked back were Elena was supposed to come out. Elena eventually came out with her arm linked with her dad's. Music started playing as she walked. When she arrived her father left her side and stood with Jake and Justin. Elena smiled warmly up at Clyde as the priest spoke. He talked for awhile then Elena and Clyde said there I do's. "With the power invested in me I now pronoce you man and wife. You may kiss each other now,"he said. They kissed.

"Can we kiss again?"Elena asked.

"Yes you may do it when ever you like now,"the priest said. Clyde captured her lips again then picking her up and running out the door. Everyone chased after them. They boarded a hoverbourd that said just married. Everyone waved as they toke off.

Clyde met up with everyone three days later.

"Was you goodbye bittersweet?"Rain asked.

Clyde smiled and replied,"No it was just sweet."

"You mean to tell us that you guys didn't have a tearful goodbye?"Justin said.

"Yep we had are made our last moment together a happy moment,"Clyde said, as they started walking.

"Well that's good,"Rain said.

"So where we going next?"Justin asked. They came to a cliff.

"Whoa wonder how far it goes,"Justin said, whistling.

"Wanna see for yourself?"Danielle asked.

"Yes wait no!"Justin said. Danielle smirked.

"You all will see how far it goes once I'm done with you,"a voice said. They turned to see _him._

"YOU!"Danielle said, charging at him. He threw her back with a spell. She slid across the ground. Justin flipped side ways and started shooting at the dark lord.

"Pathetic humans,"he said making the bullets fly back at Justin, luckily Justin was able to move out of the way before they could hit him. Danielle had gotten up and she and Jake charged at him at the same time they were able to hit him. He smirked as blue blood dripped from him. Danielle and Jake kept on hitting him and that made a distraction for Justin to shoot him. Justin kept on shooting and Danielle and Jake kept on doing what they were doing. Clyde threw some ninja stars at _him._ One ended up in his eye. "Is that all you got,"he said taking the star out of his eye. His eyes bleed blue. He smirked and threw the star at Rain, but it landed a inch away from her.

"Phew,"Rain said. The star swopped up and cut her cheek. The blue blood burnt her skin and she started screaming cause now her whole body was feeling like it was being burnt. Clyde charged at the dark lord and stabbed him with a dagger. Justin ran over to Rain. He touched her cheek where the burning started. He cast curega and esuna on her. The burning inside her stopped.

"Thanks,"she said, breathless. Justin nodded, ran off, and started shooting at the dark lord again.

"Ok that's it!"the dark lord cried. He cast a spell that was used by the dark knights which was called darkness. They were hit pretty hard by it. Rain summoned Bahumut and he did mega flare on the dark lord. Carbunce had gotten out of Rain's bag and cast reflect on everyone. The dark lord didn't notice and he cast flare on everyone which directed back at him. He turned into sand and disappeared into the ground. Jake was by the edge of the cliff. Rain went back over to Carbunce and put him back in her bag. The ground started shaking and the part of the cliff that Jake was standing on cracked and started falling. Jake was able to grab a branch that was there. Rain ran over there and reached her hand out to him. Jake reached up. He almost had her hand, but he wasn't able to grasp it in time. "Jake!"Rain yelled trying to reach for him again even though he had already fell.

THE END HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT


	31. A thanks to my reviewers and nonreviewer

A thanks to Shadydexter for giving me a few tips :D thanks for reviewing and helping me out.

fantasyreader thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed it :D

and thanks ...dotdotdot...dotdotdot... for reviewing.

And I'll thank the non-reviewers too. Thanks for reading!hope you enjoyed it!

I'm now working on the sequel plzz review if you want me too put it up here :D

and thank you cuz, for reviewing.

and the reviewers of the furture thanks lol


End file.
